Another Round, My Friends?
by emthecanadianauthor
Summary: It's been twenty years since the Edison Group and Derek, Chloe, Simon and Tori think everything is calm. That is until Derek and Chloe's daughter and her friends are kidnapped and taken by Edison Rejuvenation. OC point of view but read further to see what Derek, Chloe and other characters have to say...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hope your day is going very well! Thank you for taking the time to start reading my story. I hope you enjoy it and please don't be afraid to leave a comment down below!**

 **Chapter 1**

"Cameron. Cameron!" I turned around, bringing my gun down. My brother Spencer stood with his phone to his ear, holding the metal door half open.

"Mum wants us home. She says she's starting dinner early."

"We just got here. Can't we just heat up leftovers later?" I asked, taking my safety goggles off. Spencer just shrugged and left the range again, the door banging closed behind him. I sighed and put my goggles back on. Letting out the frustration of having to leave early, I shot a few more rounds into the human shaped target thirty feet away.

Spencer came back into the range and began to disassemble his gun. I guess that was my answer.

"Dad is going to kill us. We're supposed to have at least three targets filled. I haven't even finished one," I said over the barrier, starting to do the same as my brother.

"Neither have I but we'll just put mum in front of us. He can't resist her eyes."

"Or the woman in general. I mean, there are four of us that have popped out of her," I said, smirking to myself. Spencer gagged and put his gun in its case.

My brother and I got into my car, our guns and vests in the back seat.

"Simon is coming over tomorrow to give Maggie her early birthday present which means we're going out for dinner," Spencer told me, texting on his phone. I rolled my eyes and took my hair out of the ponytail I had it in.

"Great, meaning our house is going to be full afterwards. I think Aunt Tori was supposed to come over as well. How long you think we'll get through the night without a fight?" I glanced in my rear-view mirror, checking to see if it was clear to turn. The only car was some silver rich-looking hunk of metal that idled behind me.

"I don't know, maybe twenty minutes. Michael told me that his mum was trying to get him to buy some quality prank materials to use on Simon." Michael was our oldest cousin, same age as Spencer. It didn't shock me that our Aunt Tori was planning a prank on Uncle Simon. It was exactly the kind of people they were. My mum had told me once that they had always been that way, even when she had met them at sixteen years old. I just shrugged, and kept my eyes on the road. Spencer plugged in his phone, the classic rock he listened to constantly came through my speakers.

Once we were back in our town, Spencer turned down the radio.

"Cam?" I made a sound of acknowledgement, "have you noticed that car following us?"

My eyes flicked to the rear-view mirror. The silver car was still there. I'd seen it obviously, but hadn't registered that it was the same car.

"It's probably not following us. I mean, there's only one direct route to Toronto from this area and we've been driving it the whole time."

"I guess," Spencer paused, "Look, go down this road. The turn-off to the highway is this way. If it doesn't go to the on-ramp, it's following us."

Both Spencer and I kept our eyes glued to the car. My brother's guess was right. The car just cruised past the turn off as if it wasn't even there.

We were still at least ten minutes from home and I wasn't going to lead some person right to our front door.

"Tighten your seatbelt and get the license plate," I muttered to my brother. Not asking a single question, I could see him pull on the material. I smirked. Even though he was two years older than me, I was a better driver. Even our dad said so, much to Spence's dismay. It was a part of our lifestyle, knowing how to drive like a NASCAR driver or shoot as well as a solider. If anyone from the outside saw us, they'd think we were a part of the mafia or trained assassins. Really, we were just a family that had been on the run since before I was born. In my family, there were four kids. Spencer, myself, my twin brother Dylan and our little sister Maggie. All four of us could use a gun and a variety of other weapons. It was a requirement for the family I'm sure. My cousins could use guns as well. My mum hated the fact that her children knew how to use guns, especially her 12-year-old daughter. Dad wouldn't budge though.

"Stop driving like Paul Walker in Fast and Furious, you're going to get pulled over," Spencer sounded completely freaked out, clutching the dashboard.

"Would you like to drive? Oh wait, it's not your car so shut up. By the way, you don't need to reference the movie."

I threw the car into reverse, squeezing us into an alleyway. When the silver car didn't go by, I tugged the car forward, checking for any traffic. We had lost him.

"I've seen it enough times," I said to my brother, smirking at him.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

"Mum! We're back!" I called into our large house, sliding my boots off. I handed my gun case to my brother, who took it upstairs and put in my room.

"Kitchen!" I followed her voice to the back of the house. It seemed that we were the last ones' home, other than dad. My young sister Maggie was grating cheese, while my twin Dylan had a large knife in his hand, disassembling a potato. My 5'3" tall mother was trying to reach a bowl off the top shelf, which was not going very well. I snorted and helped her out.

"Oh, shut up. Just because you got your father's height, doesn't mean you get to make fun of me." I rolled my eyes. I was only 5'9", which was still short compared to the 6'3" and 6'4" of my brothers.

"What do you need me to do?" I asked, leaning against the counter.

"Call Hayley and see if she wants to come over. I made a lot of food and I want to give your father a reason not to eat it all. Dylan, you can call Andy if you want."

Dylan pulled his phone out and dialed his best friend's number. I sent a text to my own best friend and turned just in time to see Spencer shove a full Mars bar in his mouth.

"Mum, Spencer just ate a chocolate bar," I tattled sounding bored, looking back down at my phone.

"Seriously?" The two of them said, Spencer directed at me, mum at Spencer.

"You've invited people over for dinner! There's not going to be enough for all of us!" Spencer complained, mouth completely full of caramel.

"You're kidding me, right? I have been cooking for your father for over twenty years. That also includes all his werewolf friends and family. I am aware of how much you boys eat. Hayley isn't a werewolf and it isn't like Andy is going to deprive you of a steak."

My mum was full of sass, especially when it came to her children. Spencer didn't know what to say. He just pouted and sat down at the kitchen island.

Just under an hour later, Hayley Michelle and Andy Richard were seated at our grand dining room table and we were all starting to stuff our faces. Mum had called my dad and he said that he would be home soon. Maggie had the least amount of food on her plate. There were three growing werewolves at the table, plus myself being werewolf, necromancer and a bunch of other random crap that had been thrown in just for fun.

Let me explain. My family is not normal. My dad, Derek Souza is a werewolf and my mother, Chloe is a necromancer meaning she can talk to dead people. Since I was born, my parents have been waiting on their toes to see if I would be a necromancer, since female werewolves weren't exactly a common thing. The gene usually goes from father to son. There were two female werewolves in the world. The first, Elena had been bitten since the gene at the time wasn't female friendly. When her and her husband Clayton (scary dude but also my godfather) had their kids, their daughter Katherine had gotten the gene as well, shockingly. Katherine and I were around the same age so the world's population of estrogen fueled werewolves tripled in only a couple years.

At this point, most of the dishes on the table were empty, and plates were stuffed. Dylan and Andy were telling stories about their prank ideas for the last day of school. We were days away from the end of grade 12 and Dylan wanted to plan the best senior prank of all time. Andy, as his right-hand man was just as excited. From the look on mum's face, she was pretending not to hear them. Plausible deniability when the principal called. When the phone rang, she looked completely relieved.

"Hello? Hello?" She gave the phone a weird look then hung up. Due to the werewolf hearing, most of us at the table knew that no one had spoken on the other end. The table had gone silent as she sat back down.

"Everything good, mum?" Spencer asked, taking a bite of mashed potatoes. Her eyebrows were scrunched together. People rarely called our house phone and only immediate family members knew the number. It was strange for there to be no voice on the other end.

"Mum?" I called at her. Her eyes snapped up.

"Yes, sorry. Everything is alright," mum stuffed her mouth with food. Spencer and I exchanged a knowing look. There was something up.

 **ooo**

I finished tying a plaid shirt around my waist when I heard the hushed voices of my parents and brothers come from downstairs. I checked on my sister, who was still sleeping in her bed. I could only see the top of her head sticking out from the mountain of blankets she slept with. It was 8:30 in the morning on the weekend so Maggie took advantage of sleeping in. I smirked and headed down to the first floor. The four of them were sitting on at the kitchen island. All were looking my way when I appeared in the doorway.

"What's going on?" I asked, leaning against the doorframe. I saw a map, photographs and few other things sitting on the table in front of them. My heart dropped a little. I already had an idea of what was coming. My father leaned back in his chair, and folded his arms.

"We're leaving, Cameron. We're just planning on where to go next."

"When are we leaving?" I asked.

"Tomorrow morning at the earliest, Monday evening at the latest. We'll send someone to come get the rest of our stuff when it's safe," Dad explained.

"You're kidding me, right? Dylan and I are a week away from graduating high school. We've been at this school for almost three years, you can't be seriously trying to make us leave this close to finishing," I stood straight, "Dylan please, you have to agree with me."

Dylan sighed, "Cam, I would but look, Spencer told us what happened yesterday when the car followed you two. Then the phone call last night. It wasn't the first strange one that we've gotten. We've all noticed certain people in school have been giving us too much attention. It's all too weird and coincidental for us to stay."

I sighed and swore. I knew I was in a losing battle here. Everyone had a look of sympathy on their faces that just made me angry.

"I need some time. I'm going out," I left the room and went back upstairs. Unplugging my phone and heading for the door, I grabbed my keys out of the front bowl.

"I'll be back later." I grumbled knowing my dad could hear me. I left the house, not waiting for a response.

Getting in the driver's side of my Dodge Avenger, I called Hayley.

"What the hell are you doing calling me at 8:30 in the morning?" her voice sounded like she just woke up and I'm sure she did.

"I am coming to pick you up and we are going to the mall. I need to talk to you about something."

I heard shuffling from the other end of the phone, "I'll be ready. You're lucky I love you, douche face."

"I love you too," I said laughing, hanging the phone up. Leaving our driveway, I turned my music up. The bass of the rock and roll filled my car.

The music suddenly turns off and a phone call comes through on the Bluetooth system. I glanced down and inhaled shakily.

"What the hell," I muttered. The name was one I hadn't see in a very long time. Well, long as in two days. I passed him in the hallway at school. He had tried to talk to me but I ran into the girls' bathroom and waited there until next class had started.

I let the call ring through, with my heart caught in my throat the entire time. I glanced back down at the screen. Seeing Dean Miles' name, my ex-boyfriend who I had dated for two and a half years was uncomfortable. When I looked back up, there was a young boy standing right in front of me. I scream and yanked the car to the side.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I stomped on the brakes, stopping the car just short of hitting the curb and took a moment to catch my breath. I got out of the car, knowing I hadn't hit anyone but still expecting the worst. Looking around, there was nobody. Not lying on the road, on the sidewalk or even coming out of the houses to see what the noise was about. I shook my head. I was seeing things, great. I mean, I knew it had been a ghost but still, not what I wanted right now.

Ten minutes later, I pulled up outside Hayley's house and laid on the horn. She opened the door and flipped me off. I laughed to myself and unlocked the passenger's side door. Hayley slid her snapback on backwards as she got into my passengers' seat.

"Why did you drag me out of bed at this un-Godly hour?" Hayley whined. I rolled my eyes and kept heading towards the mall.

"I'll tell you but you need to promise not to over-react and make me crash my car. Alright?"

"I don't like the sound of that but alright," Hayley answered, adjusting herself to look at me.

"So yesterday, when Spencer and I were driving home from the shooting range, a car followed us the entire way. I did eventually lose him before we made it to the house but it was weird. At dinner, that phone call? There was no one on the other end and that's about the third time we've had a phone call like that. It freaked mum out and I guess both her and Spencer told dad what happened," I sighed, "Dad decided that we have to move this weekend."

"What! You're kidding?" Hayley faced me even more, "you cannot leave the weekend before we graduate!"

"I know, I know, but my dad gets insane over safety. I mean sometimes, it's a bit smothering. I needed to get out of there for a while. Especially knowing he's right to be worried and there was nothing I could do about it."

Hayley took my free hand, "you are not leaving me. Not yet anyways."

We spent a couple hours wandering around the mall, doing window shopping and even buying a few things. Even though I bought the clothes, I knew that Hayley might steal an article or two. Eventually just like the good Canadians we were, we made our way to Tim Horton's. Sitting in the food court, we did a bit of people watching.

"Where are you guys going to go?" Hayley asked. I could hear how sad she was, and it broke my heart. Hayley had been my first friend when we got to Pickering half way through grade 9 and I hadn't been able to shake her since.

"I don't know, probably out of Ontario. I mean, if they really did find us then it's not safe anywhere around here," I took a bite out of the sandwich I had bought, "it's safer for you too. And Andy and-"

"Dean," Hayley said, finishing my sentence.

"Yeah, Dean especially if they've been watching us for a long time," I replied, my eyes on the table. My insides did weird things when my ex-boyfriend got brought up.

"No, I mean Dean is right behind you," Hayley went from a normal speaking voice to almost a whisper, her head basically touch the table.

"What?" I turned my head around and that was a mistake. My ex-boyfriend was walking towards with my brothers at his side.

"Cameron! Hayley! How's my sister and her lesbian?" Dylan sat down at the table beside her. I could feel that both my brothers and Dean felt uncomfortable being in such a large crowd of people. From the look on Dean's face, he was already getting a headache from all the smells. Werewolf problems. Of course, I had found and fallen for the one of the only other werewolves in the area.

"Her lesbian is doing fine, thank you very much," Hayley sarcastically answered. Since Hayley was my best friend, that forced her and Dylan to spend a lot of time together. Usually they couldn't go any amount of time without disagreeing over something. Spencer leaned against the table beside us, his eyes surveying the crowd. He was on high alert, probably due to a warning from my father. His leaning position left the only empty spot to be the chair beside me. I hate my brothers. I knew they had done it on purpose. Dean sat down in the chair, leaving a good amount of space between us.

"Hi," he muttered. I made a noise in my throat but jumped when Hayley kicked me under the table. She gave me the look of a parent that was unimpressed with their toddler.

"Hello," I shuffled and crossed my arms, "so are we actually going to move?"

"Yeah, we're going tomorrow I think," Spencer answered.

"You're leaving?" Dean sounded shocked but I knew what he sounded like when he lied. My brothers had already told him. Good, that meant I wouldn't have to. After a few minutes, I felt a hand reach across and take mine. I stiffened and made eye contact with Hayley. She had a smirk on her face, her eyes going between the two of us. I took my hand from Dean's, running to the bathroom.

I leaned against the wall, trying to catch my breath. My eyes were watering at an alarming rate. This was such an over-reacting for the girl who broke up with her boyfriend. The bathroom was empty, thank goodness. It would have been embarrassing to cry in front of random teenage girls.

"Cam? Cameron, sweetie. Are you okay?" Hayley came into the bathroom, took one look at me then wrapped me in her arms. Being held by my best friend caused me to cry even harder.

"Oh dear, looks like somebody is upset," I raised my head from Hayley's shoulder to see an older woman coming into the washroom, "I'll just give you two a minute."

The lady handed me a handkerchief then exited the washroom.

"Well that was awkward and cute," Hayley muttered, sounding oddly relieved. I started giggling, wiping my eyes with the hanky.

"Old people are cute," I said. I wiped my eyes and checked my make-up in the mirror.

"Oh how cute, there's embroidery on it. What does that say?" Hayley asked, voice confused. I fumbled around with it for a moment, seeing the markings and froze.

I made eye contact with my best friend.

"We need to tell the others. We need to go, now."

Hayley and I ran out of the washrooms, straight into a crowd of people.

"Where the hell are your brothers?" Hayley complained. I finally caught sight of them. I grabbed Hayley's hand and we maneuvered through the sea of shoppers. The two of them looked concerned.

"What's wrong?" I asked, putting my hand on my twin's shoulder getting his attention.

"Dean went to the bathroom, kind of crushed over you crying. But he hasn't come back yet," Dylan explained. There was a loud bang coming from the back of the mall, causing screams to erupt.

"I'll be back," Spencer mumbled, going towards the noise. I reached out to grab him but with the amount of people running away from the washrooms, he got away. Hayley latched onto my arm after a large man shoved her. A squad of security guards rushed by. An incoming roll of smoke caused even more of a panic to the crowd.

"What is going on?" Dylan started walking after the security. Before he could get too far, both Hayley and I grabbed ahold of him. Dylan made eye contact with me, doubt in his eyes. I shook my head, dissuading him from abandoning us in the middle of a crowded mall.

"Dean is gone," Spencer reappeared in front of us.

I handed my older brother the handkerchief, "some lady gave this to me in the washroom."

Spencer examined it then saw what was sewn into it. When he read it a couple times, he gave me a look of concern.

"We need to go. Now."

Escorting us out into the parking lot, Spencer led us towards his car far away from the building.

"Where are you parked?"

I pointed, "a row over."

Dylan started laughing, "looks like dad taught us well."

Spencer smirked, "fine. We'll follow you home. Do not detour, got it?"

"Got it. Come on Hayls, let's go" the two of us ran to my car.

"What the hell is going on?" Hayley yelled at me, throwing her backpack into the backseat.

"You aren't going home right now, that is what's going on" I put the car into reverse. Once I saw my brother's car in the rearview mirror, we bolted out of the parking lot.

"That's fine but where are we going?" Hayley was freaking out.

"My house. After that? Who knows."

Our two cars raced towards home. My Bluetooth started ringing. Seeing Spencer's name, I accepted the call.

"What's up?"

"Dean's car was still in the parking lot when we left. Someone had to have taken him," Dylan's voice came through the speaker.

"What if he didn't get taken? What if you just missed him? There were a lot of people and chaos," Hayley asked.

"There was blood," Spencer answered after a minute, "on the walls. It was his, I could smell it. An EG was written in blood."

I kept my eyes on the road, but I knew Hayley was looking at me. I could feel tears beginning to swell up in my eyes but I forced them back down.

"We'll see you back at the house," I said then hung up the phone.

"Cam, I'm-"  
"Don't," I interrupted, "don't be sorry. I don't have time to be upset. I just want to find out what's going on."

Back at the house, we didn't even pull into the driveway.

"Dad!" I yelled, getting into the house first, "Dad!"

I heard footsteps throughout the house.  
"Cameron? What's wrong?" my father came out from his office. Mum and Maggie had matching looks of concern as they came down the stairwell.

"We need to leave now."

I grabbed Hayley's hand, and led her towards the stairs. Passing my father, I shoved the handkerchief in his chest. Stopping beside my mum and sister, I looked back down at my father.

"They attacked Dean at the mall. Dad, they took him."

Mum looked between her husband and eldest daughter, "Derek what is happening?"

My dad's finger ran across the embroidery. His eyes met my mother's.

"They're back, Chloe. The Edison Group."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Okay, now what do we do?" Hayley asked. I grabbed my duffle bag and threw open my closet. I grabbed an extra duffle bag, throwing it at her.

"Grab clothes and pack. Now."

"Raiding your closet? Fuck yeah," Hayley started grabbing shirts. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my gun case from the closet. Hayley was lucky that she basically lived here because I was not letting her borrow any of my bras. She opened her drawer while I picked clothes to pack in my own bag. I heard her clear her throat and I turned around to see a gun hanging off her finger.

"Really? You keep a hand gun hidden in my clothes?"

I made a face and took it from her, "that's my extra."

"Of course it is," Hayley let out a mock whisper.

I stopped for a minute, needing to take a breath. I took my phone from my back pocket, unlocking it. Slowly I scrolled to the name that was causing me to freak out. I clicked the call button and raised my phone to my ear.

"Hello, you've called Dean Miles. You've missed me, and I'm sorry about that. Try leaving a message or call me back later."

I sighed, and hung up. I had been hoping that my brother really had just missed him.

A bang on my door caused me to jump.

"Guys, hurry up. We need to leave in five minutes."

Throwing my now full duffle bag on to my bed, I got down on my knees hunting for my case. Like in the spy movies, I slid my gun into the flannel shirt that was tied around my waist. I threw the few magazines of bullets I had into my duffle bag. I looked at Hayley, her bag full as well.

"Come on, let's go."

My brothers and dad were standing in the front hallway. I could hear my mum upstairs, still trying to pack my sister's things. My dad reached out and handed me two things: a flip phone and a piece of paper.

"That's where we're going to meet, alright?" he said as I unfolded it. The drive was over an hour away, heading towards Northern Ontario. I nodded, crumpling the paper in my hand. I would need to get rid of it as soon as I could.

"Give me your phones," I took mine from my back pocket, handing it over. Hayley looked scared when my dad gestured for hers.

"But what about if my parents-"

"I'm going to call them once we're on the road. Hayley, I've known your parents since I was twenty. They've dealt with situations like this and I promise you, they will be right behind us."

I smiled at my best friend when she looked at me, slowly giving my dad her phone. He chucked both at the ground. Both shattered, and I hadn't noticed but my brothers' phones were in the same state.

"Cover your ears," I told Hayley.

"Wh-" She began to ask when my dad pulled his gun out from the back of his jeans. He shot a hole in all four phones.

"Chloe, let's go!" Dad yelled up the stairs. My mum and sister's footsteps left Maggie's room and as they hit the top of the stairs, my dad grabbed my shoulder and pushed me to the door.

"Dylan is with you two. Now leave."

The three of us went out to my car. Realizing that my car could have a tracker on it, I turned to yell back to the house.

"Dad already found it," Dylan told me, reading my mind. I couldn't tell you if it was the twin thing or we were that prepared for something like this to happen. I nodded, grabbing their bags and putting them in my trunk. My other siblings and mum came out of the house, getting into my dad's SUV. Hayley jump at the sound of a gunshot coming from in my house. Dylan got in the front passenger seat, making Hayley get in the back. Sliding my gun just under my seat, I sped the car down the seat. I had already seen Dad get into the driver's seat. Once we reached the main intersection in our neighborhood, I let Dad take the lead. I knew where we were going but I didn't want to use my GPS. We had protective spells put on our car by my aunt and uncle, but who knew what the Edison Group was using.

The prepaid phone my dad had given me began to ring. I accepted the call and put it on speaker.

"Yeah," I answered.

"There's a van following us already," my eyes checked my rear-view. My dad was right. It looked innocent enough, but the grill on the front and the men as big as my dad driving were great examples of why it wasn't.

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, ready for anything.

"You take the main route, I'm going to take the back roads for a while. Whoever he follows gets to lose him." I could hear the smirk in my dad's voice. Even though I knew he was internally freaking out over this whole thing, my dad couldn't resist a good chase, whether it be on foot as a wolf or in a car as a human.

"Got it," I was about to hang up when he said my name.

"Good luck," I flicked my eyes to look at Dylan.

"Yeah, you too." Hanging up, I gave him the phone.

"What's wrong?" Hayley questioned from the backseat. We hadn't even said anything and she couldn't see our faces. Hayley was good at reading emotions.

"My dad said good luck." I told her, knowing that wasn't much of an answer.

"And?"

"It's a code we made up as little kids. I'm surprised he even remembered," Dylan mumbled. He turned in his seat to look at Hayley better, "good luck means this isn't going to end easily."

Looking through the rear-view mirror, I saw Hayley nod.

"Dad's turn off is just up here," I sighed, "here we go."

It was as if none of us were breathing, waiting to see if the van was going to follow us or them. Slowing as Dad signaled to turn right, I caught a better look at the driver. He had a large scratch down the front of his face. I drove through the stop sign. It was almost a relief when the van followed my dad. He was more experienced than I was, and I didn't mean just driving.

The phone chirped. Dylan opened it.

"Dad says 'stay on route. See you in twenty, horse field'," Dylan looked at me, "what horse field? I don't remember that in the notes."

"You wouldn't. Dad added it to mine a couple months ago."

For if I could remember, my dad had been preparing us to run if we found out we were in any sort of trouble. We had three plans memorized and due to the fact I was called my father's protégé and mini-Derek by my family, I knew any and all changes.

Half an hour later, we pulled over on the side of the road.

"Where are they?" I muttered, taking the phone from Dylan. I dialed dad's number but the call never went through.

"Let's get out for a minute and you can try him again," Hayley suggested. I grabbed my gun and got out. After a good stretch, I tried my dad again.

"Cameron," Dylan sounded terrified. I spun around to see 2 vans speeding around us.

"Let's go," We ran at the doors we had left open but they slammed on their own. Yanking on them, it was as if they were locked. I took my gun out of my waistband and aimed it at the van doors. Dylan did the same. Hayley prepared herself as well, hands open at her sides.

Suddenly, Dylan crumpled to the ground, holding his head in pain.

"Dylan," I moved forward to reach for him but my own head began to pound, my body crumpling over on itself. Hayley was frozen, not knowing what to do herself. The sound of another set of tires stopped in front of us. A shiny black car had joined us, with two large men wearing bullet proof vests getting out as well as another man. This man obviously was the authority figure since he wore a grey suit and looked well kept.

"Good afternoon," he greeted us as if we were in his home, "my name is Michael Ford. I am the head of Edison Rejuvenation."

Mr. Ford began to step towards us but I shot at his feet, my face neutral. I knew we wouldn't be able to get out of this. Dylan looked like he was in too much pain to move and I was not leaving him here. No one responded to the gun going off, other than Hayley who I saw let out the smallest of jumps.

"I see," Mr. Ford adjusted his blazer and nodded his head once, eyes never leaving mine. With that nod, my muscles locked and I was unable to move them. I tried to pull the trigger of my gun again, but it was as if I had no control over my body. I had felt this before, during one of the many times I had helped my cousins train. One of these dozen men was a sorcerer. Two walked towards Hayley and me. I could only assume she was in the same position as me. As if I were a doll, the man moved my arms for me and putting cuffs around my wrists. Cuffs in place, the other man produced a needle. Curse words went through my head. I tried even harder to move, get away, anything. I felt my arms begin to loosen from the spell but those were behind my back. Useless. The needle and its clear fluid were injected into my neck. It didn't take long for me to black out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Who knows how long I had been out for. My muscles hurt and my mouth was dry when I came to. That was probably ten minutes ago. Since then, I had been trying to break the metal cuffs that held me to a chair. I was in an empty room with nothing but this stupid chair and a giant mirror (painfully obvious that it was two-way). These weren't ordinary cuffs either. The design was basically four panels of thick metal, one for each of my limbs. No matter how hard I tried, the metal wouldn't even groan. It was designed for a werewolf.

The door behind me opened and I didn't move. Coming into my view, Mr. Ford didn't look much different than before. He had removed his jacket but rolled up his sleeves. Business, but still attempting to come across as friendly. I just stared at him. This man was younger than I had originally thought. The lines were barely beginning to form on his face, leaving him in his late thirties, but the real age came from in his eyes. I wouldn't call it an old soul look but more as if he had seen a lot from a young age.

"Good morning. I see you have finally decided to join the world of the living. I believe my scientists over estimated how much of a dosage to give you. You're not as far along in the development of your gene as we thought."

My gene. He meant being a werewolf. I had only done a handful of full Changes which would be the normal for my family. Dad had done his first full Change when he was almost seventeen, thanks to the alterations the Edison Group had made to his DNA.

"Where are Dylan and Hayley?" I asked, my voice flat. Mr. Ford crossed his arms.

"It's six in the morning, meaning your friend is probably still asleep in her bed. Your brother on the other hand, I'm not sure where he is. We left him where we met with you. He's of no use to us other than a few pints of blood."

I didn't give him a reaction. It didn't shock me that they had left my brother behind. He was just a werewolf, a normal werewolf. Me, on the other hand? My necromancer powers began to show as soon as I was born, grabbing at people who were dead and only my mum could see. That was young but since my mum had been genetically experimented on when she was a baby it wasn't a shock that I had started early. When I turned eight though, I started growing at an alarming rate and eating enough for four people. My parents began to explain to me and warn me about what to expect. At 12, I had my first partial Change. My parents tried not to be freaked out but I could tell they were worried. It wasn't just my mum that had been experimented on. My dad had as well, meaning he didn't know what would happen, especially with a daughter. Apparently, I had done other weird things as a child and after I hit puberty but I don't remember much. It had been years ago. Neither of my brothers nor my sister had experienced it. I was the "special" child, never knowing if that was a good or a bad thing.

Mr. Ford was still waiting there patiently when I came out of my flashback. My eyes re-focused on his.

"The Edison Rejuvenation is a newer program in which the study of combining supernatural genes is focused on. We originated from the Edison-"

"Yeah, the Edison Group. The group that tried to kill my parents time and time again. Sorry if I think your friendliness is bullshit." On the last word, I let my lip curl up in disgust.

It was as if a light switch was turned off. All the kindness and happiness that Mr. Ford had been trying to keep in his face disappeared. He stood from leaning against the mirror and flicked a switch that I had missed originally. My reflection disappeared and I was faced with a bloody and bruised Dean. A gasp came to my lips but I didn't let it through. I wasn't going to give into their games. A large man was in the room with him, blood dripping from the hand he had repeatedly hit Dean with.

As he delivered another blow to Dean's face, I heard a crack. I took a deep breath and kept watching. I could feel Mr. Ford's eyes drilling into my face. He was looking for a response. Another blow. The tears that were starting to come to my eyes were automatic. I could feel inside my heart that the fact that he was here was my fault. Mr. Ford pressed another button which let out a beep in the other room. The large man disappeared from my view and when he came back, I slowly closed my eyes. There was a kitchen knife in his hand that was the size of my head. I re-opened my eyes, watching. If Dean was going through this, who was I not to watch. It was causing him more pain than me. Moving his head beside Dean's and looking straight through the mirror, my muscles began to tighten.

"You can thank your girlfriend for this," the deep voice of the assailant said to Dean seconds before he stabbed Dean in the leg. He drew the blade out just far enough to drag it through the material of his pants, continuing to cut his skin. I couldn't stop it. The tears flowed freely from my eyes. Without taking my eyes from Dean, I could see a satisfied smile cross Mr. Ford's face. He pressed the button and I could no longer see Dean.

Mr. Ford didn't say anything. He just walked past me and I heard small squeaky wheels. Coming into my view was an IV. Inserting it into my hand, Mr. Ford looked me in the eye and then left the room. I stared at the tired and dirty girl in the mirror until I fell asleep.

 **ooo**

Once again, I didn't know how long I had been asleep. I was no longer in the interrogation room. I was on my back, on a comfortable bed. The entire room was white, not a speck of colour other than the green nurse's scrubs I had been put in. A shiver went down my spine as I thought of one of those people changing me. I saw two doors. Cautiously, I went to the first one and found a bathroom. Shower, toilet, sink but not much else.

I could assume what the next door was and that it was going to be locked but I tried it anyways. My eyebrows momentarily raised when I could turn the handle without resistance. Stepping out, I saw a guard on each side of my door. Once the men saw me, they gestured for me to walk down the hall. I did as I was instructed. One of the guards moved in front of me, the other behind. I was blocked in. No funny business. I looked inside every open door I could. There weren't many and almost all needed a key card to open. After going through a maze of hallways and up a level, the guards stopped me at a door. Not knowing what waited for me on the other side, I took a breath and stepped through. What I found was surprising.

I had entered somebody's private office but it held three occupants. Dean was sitting in a chair exactly like the one I had been strapped to in the interrogation room. We made eye contact and though he was healing quickly, I could see the small cuts on his face. A bruise surrounded his right eye along with swelling.

"Cameron!" We broke contact and I turned to see Hayley sitting in a normal chair but with her own shackles on that looked like pen caps covering her hands. I realized they were meant to stop her from burning the crap out of anybody.

I walked to her and hugged her. Glancing at the third person, I was shocked.

"Andy?" Dylan's best friend was wearing the same metal gloves that Hayley had on. Stopping him from doing spells. I bent down in front of him and inspected his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, seeing cuts and bruises as well. He shrugged.

"It could be a lot worse. I may have pissed them off when I got here, that's all." I chuckled and kissed the top of his head.

"I'm confused why they grabbed you guys," I said, going to Hayley and kissed her head as well.

"That is why I summoned you all together," Our heads all turned to the door. Ford had on a new suit. If I hadn't of been raised by my father, I would have given into my instincts and attacked him. But thankfully for his sake, I had. Ford indicated to the fourth empty seat, right beside Dean. Not making eye contact with him, I sat in it. I heard the shuffling of the two guards coming to stand just behind me. Apparently, I wasn't worth chaining down. Ford sat down behind his desk, undoing the top button of his blazer.

"All of you have a specific reason for being brought under our care. Some of you, for the second time," Ford looked at me as he said this. Confusion over took me, but I didn't change my blank expression. I saw Andy and Hayley look down at me. Dean kept a straight face as well. Ford continued.

"Andrew, you are here because your parents betrayed us a dozen years ago by selling many of our secrets to a rival company. This is how we are thanking them. You have very impressive skills as a sorcerer for somebody who has never received any medical assistance," Andy's jaw went tight. Ford ignored this and turned to Hayley, "young lady, are here to help with our cross-breeding program. We are aware of your father being a demon, thus giving you the ability to control fire. We would like to see what we can do with this," Hayley just nodded but I'm not sure she completely understood what she was nodding for, "and you, Ms. Souza," I met his gaze, "you are here for a check-up."

Ford stood up, rebuttoned his jacket and began to head back to the door, "you are all free to roam this section of the building. Each of you have your own rooms and there is a kitchen just down the hall. We thank you for being here, you are here to help better the society of our world."

"And what about me?" Dean called out, still staring forward.

"Ah, yes Mr. Miles. You're here to make sure Ms. Souza co-operates with all we ask of her without question."

And with that, Ford left his office. We were all silent as the cuffs fell off Andy and Hayley. Two more guards entered to release Dean from his bindings.

"Rise," I did as the guard asked, a little shocked that Ford had been so blunt. Andy and Hayley followed my lead. Eventually so did Dean. With two more guards that had been waiting out in the hallway, the four of us were escorted to another room. The building had gone from what looked like an office building to a hotel.

The patrol of guards stopped at a door close to the end of the hallway. Looking between each other, I reached out.  
It was a gaming room. A pool table took up one end along with book shelves, while the other side were couches and shelves of video games and movies. A large flat-screen television was the only wall decoration. Once all four of us were inside, a guard closed the door behind us. I guess they were making us spend the rest of the day in here. Andy seemed the just accept it, wandering over to the shelves of video games. Seeing that someone else had moved, Hayley went to the bookshelves. I watched her and crossed my arms.

"Don't look so concerned, your face might stay like that." I looked up to see Dean standing in front of me, a smirk on his face.

"Yeah because this is completely safe. Just because they haven't stuck needles into our heads or even better, dead doesn't mean I want to sit back and play snooker," I glanced over the two windows that were in the room. They weren't barred but I knew better than to try and put my fist through it.

"Actually, it's a pool table and I know you want to play because it's your favourite indoor pass-time," I rolled my eyes. I remembered what Ford had said in his office about using Dean as my persuasion to follow their instructions and my blood turned to ice. I pushed past him, flopping on the couch.

"Andy, grab Super Mario Brother Brawl. I bet I can still beat you."

"Alright, that is a challenge I am willing to accept." Andy tossed me a controller but threw to wide. My reflexes were good but a hand had already caught it.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I began taking it from Dean's hand but he wouldn't release mine. I tried to force my hand away, but it wasn't exactly easy against a werewolf. I met his gaze, sending him a glare. Dean just smirked again.

"I face the winner."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you're enjoying the story so far! I just wanted to let everyone know that I've actually completed the story so I'm just posting it. I really hope everyone likes it. A couple years ago I actually started writing a story very similar to this and I've realized my writing is a lot better than it was back then lol. So again, I hope you all enjoy this story! SO Please! Comment and favourite and enjoy!**

 **I do not own the Darkest Powers trilogy, that honour goes to Kelley Armstrong.**

 **Chapter 5**

I groaned, rolling over in my bed. I could feel a tingling in my legs, muscles twitching.

"Fuck," I muttered. I knew what was coming. My body needed to Change. I needed to stand up, get out. I slid my body out of the bed, hitting my feet against the ground. My arms were quickly going numb and I could feel an intense pain squeezing against my bones. I needed to get out of this awful room, or at least get the door open. I barely took three steps before I felt my left leg's bones attempt to shrink. With a jolt of pain through my back, I dropped.

I tried to stand again but my legs were not having that. It was a torment. From in the silence of the room, the sound of my bones breaking and shift in my body sounded like bombs going off. I was flopped on my side; my limbs couldn't hold me. I let out groans but one particular shift of my tail bone made me release a tormented scream. I should be used to this by now but talking to my dad and others, you never truly get used to the pain.

As I usually do, I began to fall unconscious. The pain was always too much for my unexperienced body. A growing sound of shouting came from the other side of my door. I put my hand against the ground, trying to push myself up. My forearm no longer was human. The auburn fur was growing thick on the back of my paw. My finger nails were still in existence, but extremely short. Seeing parts of it from accidently walking in on my brothers, the Change was worse than anything a Hollywood director could ever come up with.

The door to my room burst open as my body collapsed again from exhaustion.

"Cameron!" I could see Dean dropping down in front of me. Behind him were other men. All of them were obviously guards but one wasn't. As the non-guard started barking commands, I could feel my ears come to a final resting place. This meant, I no longer understand English without putting in more effort than my body was currently prepared for. Through my fogging vision, I saw Dean stand up and face the men. I didn't want him to leave, so I called out his name. It must have been human enough because everyone turned to look at me. Dean moved back towards me but guards grabbed him. This caused him to fight back, along with the other guards coming towards me. I reached out towards him, trying to tell him to calm down, not to do anything stupid. My body began to spasm, something I had never experienced before. I felt a powerful yank against my spine, shrinking it. My lungs released a strangled, inhuman scream as my vocal chords shifted towards canine. My consciousness began to slip again, as I felt the guards pick up my body. I tried to fight back, but I don't even think my body moved. I could tell that I hadn't done a full Change but I was close.

It was as if the jolt of being put down woke me up again. I attempted to roll over but being in a partial wolf form, it didn't happen. I felt hands pressed down on me, just seconds before a directed pain was put in my leg. I lifted my head and saw a needle stuck into my leg. My flight or fight instinct came into play, but the hands on me tightened. Out of my peripheral vision, another needle injected into my shoulder. I fell asleep.

 **Ooo**

I rolled over, groaning at how uncomfortable I was. The memories of last night came back and I sat up too fast, getting a wicked head rush. I was surrounded by bars reaching the ceiling and I was on a cot. I glanced down and noticed that I was not in the clothes I wore last night. I had been wearing a sweater and shorts but since I had sort of grown into a wolf, those probably had gotten destroyed. I was in sweatpants and a t-shirt now. I planted my feet on the floor, bringing my head into the present. I heard footsteps approach me.

"Well, look who's awake. How are you feeling this morning?" I raised my head to see a man who looked vaguely familiar. Two guards stood behind him, their arms crossed. I approached them, the bars separating us. I smirked, noticing the black eye that one guard was nursing.

"You got in Dean's face, didn't you?"

The guard just snarled at me.

"Alright Mitch, you two go stand by the door. I'd like to talk to Miss. Caine privately."

I waited until the guards left then I turned back to the man.

"I don't know who you are but I am not Caine anything."

"My name is Dr. McHale, I'll be taking care of your medical needs." The man never once met my eyes, his gaze on the clipboard in his hands the whole time.

"My medical needs? I'm healthy enough thank you," I leaned against the bars of the cage, "my name is Souza by the way."

"Well your blood says something different. Did your father never tell you your biological history?" I kept a blank expression, "I guess not. Well I'm here to tell you why you have only done very few full Changes yet even though your brother was capable of doing it for over two years now."

That perked my interest but I wasn't exactly prepared to show him that.

Instead, I just crossed my arms, "oh really now? Care to share?"

"Well I am going to assume that since your parents haven't shared your biological history with you, I'll have to be blunt. When you were young, you had tests taken on you and experiments performed. The different races that have been grown into your system have halted your ability to Change. With the genetic alterations done on your parents, you should have done a complete Change when you were 13. We were waiting for that, to collect you then. It took us a little while longer to realize why you hadn't and obviously, your parents knew as well."

Dr. McHale stopped talking, walking over to the examination table and putting the paperwork on it. Facing me, the doctor finally met my eye.

"I'm going to let you think things over," Dr. McHale headed towards the door.

"You just going to leave me in here? My bed would be much comfier to think things over in," I said.

"Yes. For safety." Were the last words the doctor said before leaving the room with his guards.

I stood there for a minute, letting the things he had said go through my mind. Everything made sense but I wasn't taking it as the full truth.

I decided I was not going to be staying in this stupid cell, not by anyone's commands. Time to see how they would react to a little rebellion. I placed both my hands around the lock and began to concentrate. I couldn't feel the full force of the heat but once the metal turned red, I squeezed. The pieces within the lock crushed and the door swung open easily. I had always known that I had other Supernatural races flowing through my blood stream, I just didn't know they had been forcibly put there. I thought I had been like a surprise box you got from a random aunt who had never actually met you but bought you something that was popular for other kids your age.

I went over to the examination table and picked up my file. I saw what my name was written as: Caine, Cameron HARPER. Why the hell did they think my last name was Caine? I went to the next page. There was a list identifying the different Supernatural races that were alleged to be in my body. There were some that seemed familiar, like a fire half-demon, a necromancer, witch. Even sorcerer DNA. There were at least a dozen races that appeared to be consistent from the blood samples that were taken last night to another set that they compared to. I looked at the dates. My eyebrows raised, 17 years ago. There were multiple dates from my first year of life. Why had my parents sent me here? Why me and not Spencer, or Dylan?

"Well, well, look who got out of her cage." I had heard the door open and footsteps approach but I had ignored them. It wasn't that big of a deal if they caught me. It had kind of been the point. I had a right to know what kind of shit was in my system.

"Mr. Ford wishes to see you anyways." One of the guards took the file from my hand and gave it to Dr. McHale. I didn't move, just looked at them.

"After you," the guard stuck out his hand, being sickeningly sweet. I sneered at him and left the examination room. Following my memory, I went to the office. Though the door was slightly ajar, I knocked.

"Ah Cameron, come in. Have a seat." Ford was wearing another impeccable suit. There was only a single chair this time, directly across from him with an organized desk in between.

"What would you like to talk to me about today?" I asked, trying to seem pleasant. If I showed them that I could play nice, maybe I could get them to open up just a little more. Ford didn't answer at first, taking his time to begin a voice recording on his phone.

"What is your first memory, Ms. Souza?" Well at least one person knew my last name. The question did throw me off guard slightly.

"Um, it would have to be fighting both of my brothers and our cousin at the park one day when my parents weren't watching us. Why?"

"And what age were you when this happened?" Ford ignored my question.

"Three or four I would assume."

"You don't remember anything before that?"

"No I don't," I was tempted to tell him some fact I knew about when the brain develops the ability to retain memories but that wouldn't help my case, "why do you want to know?" Ford ignored me once again, writing something down on a sticky note.

"What age did you realize you weren't like your siblings?" Ford asked.

"Meaning?" I was a little insulted by his question.

"What age did you realize that you were more powerful than them, thus being more valuable to your father?"

I didn't answer the question. I wasn't of any "value" to my father. I was his daughter, not a stock or a piece of art painted by DiVinci. Though my mind raced to all the times that he dedicated more training to me or when I met other werewolves without my brothers, or I spent summers with the Pack in New York without them. I pushed those aside. There was always an explanation for that that didn't result in favouritism.

"Note that the subject refuses to answer the question but is obviously thinking about the answer," Ford said to his phone but kept his eyes on me. This is what got an answer out of me, breaking my happy facade.

"The _subject_ is refusing to answer because the question is absurd," I stood up, "why am I here? Why do you want to know anything more about me when you are probably just going to kill me like you were going to do to my parents?"

Ford stood up silently, much calmer than myself.

"My predecessors went about their work the wrong way. When a subject wasn't forming their desired way, they discarded them. We don't do that. We adjust to their mind set. On the questions, we have never dealt with the child of genetic mutants before."

"What about my siblings? Why leave Dylan on the side of the road? Why only take half of a set?"

"Why leave your twin brother at the side of the road? Let me answer your question with a question. Why take the normal one when we already have the almost perfect mutation?" Ford sat back down, "you may leave now Cameron. We will continue with these questions another time."

I began to make my way towards the door when he said my name again.

"If you step out of line again, like you did today with breaking out of the cage, I must take the appropriate consequences out on your friends. Keep that in mind."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Okay, is anyone else starting to feel like their muscles are too tight?" Dean complained, walking around the common room we were stuck in. Again. I rolled my eyes, this was the eighth time he had made a comment about how much space he was lacking in the past fifteen minutes. The only reason he said anything was because McHale just happened to be in the room. I glanced up from my book at the doctor. He heard what Dean had said but when we made eye contact, his head went back down to that stupid clipboard he always carried with him.

After giving instructions to the guards, McHale left the room. Seeing as his reason to complain left, Dean dropped beside me on the couch.

"Hey Cameron."

"What, Miles?" I sighed. Andy and Hayley let out "ooohhh"s and I could see from just above my book, Dean looked offended.  
"Miles? Well you haven't called me Miles since we would fight when we were-"

"Okay! So, who wants to help me with this damn puzzle?" Hayley interrupted loudly. We both know what Dean was going to say and she did not want to see what would happen if our relationship got brought up. It had been a messy breakup to say the least and I was still not over it. I mean, I had been the one to end it but still. I got up from the couch.

"I will," I put my hair up into a bun.

About twenty minutes later, Dr. McHale re-entered the room, along with Ford. I just glanced at the men and went back to the puzzle. We'd been here for four days and I planned to give these men as little of my attention as possible. When I did though, I was determined a model human being. Ford's words to me from very early this morning rang through my head.

"Dean, can I speak with you for a moment?" Ford asked from the far end of the room. Andy and Dean made eye contact. Hayley and I both watched Dean shrug and walk over to the older men. The guards of our room seemed to position themselves as to block us from hearing the conversation. Maybe Hayley and Andy weren't able to hear all of it but I was. Ford and McHale were offering Dean some time outside since they had "heard his stressing words of discomfort". When Dean answered them, his voice was at full volume.

"Well I can't go release all this tension by myself. I'm going to need someone to come with me."

Someone who didn't know him would think Dean didn't understand social cues, such as keeping his voice down in a private conversation. But Dean knew exactly what he was doing. His parents were human and not supportive people when it came to the fact he was a werewolf. Often, they wanted him to hide it as much as possible, including when it was time for him to Change so he had to learn how manipulate situations to get his way. Once we had started dating, my dad had let him stay with us at least once a week so he could keep up a regular schedule to Change and more often than not, Dean spent most nights in our spare bedroom as well.

"Fine. I would assume Ms. Caine would like to release some built-up tension from the consistent indoors as well."

My eyes were back down on the puzzle, pretending that I wasn't eavesdropping.

"Who?" Hayley asked, confused. I looked up, stopping McHale from talking.

"Yeah I'll go. Just hurry up, I want to finish this puzzle."

As Dean and I were escorted from the room by another set of guards who had been waiting outside, I heard Hayley's voice say, "Why did he call her Ms. Caine?"

Dean and I walked in silence with the multiple guards. Dean had sweat pants on and a t-shirt, very similar to my own. I let out a huff of laughter.

"What?" Dean asked, a smirk going across his face. After momentary eye contact, I answered.

"I thought that we look like we should be in prison but then I remembered, we already are."

Dean didn't respond to me. I stole a glance at him, his face was unimpressed but his eyes were lit up. He wasn't going to laugh at my joke because I had called him Miles earlier.

We were led outside for the first time since getting brought here. I wasn't mentally prepared for it. My muscles tensed, first instincts were to run. Dean and I could take the two guards who were with us and no one could stop us. I knew we could to do it too. It was simple.

But then I remembered the two friends we had inside. Two friends who couldn't get themselves out of there.

"You two are free to roam in this area. Try anything and we'll tranquilize you," one guard explained.

"Yes sir," Dean said but his voice was off. I could tell his mind was thinking of how to escape. We were werewolves, it was in our instincts. He didn't care about taking down, possibly killing the guards. I could see the animalistic tendencies appearing in his face. That was definitely not good.

"Lupin," I commented, putting my hand on his chest. Lupin was a nickname I had given him when we were dating, based off of Remus Lupin from Harry Potter. My nickname had been Tonks.

Dean's eyes flicked to mine. His pupils began to retract and his face smoothed out. He was calming down again. I slightly shook my head, twitching my eyes to the guards.

"Fine, let's go play basketball."

Dean grabbed my hand and pulled me towards to court.

"Hey muscle heads, where can I get a ball?" A ball appeared in his hands, as if by magic. Dean glanced at me and I smirked, "never mind."

The game went smoothly enough. 1-on-1 was something that Dean and I had always done to pass the time. I forced myself not to bring back any memories, which became easier as the game got more intense. I had been winning and Dean was a sore loser. There was no other way to explain it.

Dean was handling the ball, and he began to walk away from me.

"What's wrong, Miles? Can't handle losing?" I taunted him. He paused, then turned to me.

"Trust me Souza, you won't be winning much longer." I knew what he was doing. He was egging me forward, trying to create space between the net and myself. I crossed my arms.

"Miles, you don't know how to win. Remember that time we went for a run in the back forest then came across the rabbit? You couldn't keep up with my stellar hunting skills."

Dean stopped dribbling the ball and walked to me. We were chest to chest now, smug expressions on both our faces.

"You know I let you win that rabbit, Souza. I was being a gentleman."

I began to laugh, "gentleman my ass."

The next few seconds went by too fast but slowly as well. I reached for the basketball, expecting to steal it from him and get a basket. Predicting my actions, Dean threw the ball away. After this, he grabbed my shoulders and kissed me before I had the chance to pull away. I gave him a moment in the kiss, recovering from my own shock. When he let go, I swung. Nothing too harsh, just a good slap across the face. Dean was completely shocked.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" I shoved past him and went up to the guards. Both had looks of entertainment.

"What do you want?" both moved apart, letting me into the building.

 **ooo**

I woke up with a jolt, the sound of pounding coming from my door. I began to get out from under my sheets when the door burst open, sending me back against my bed. Dr. McHale led the troupe of people barging into my room. He was followed by more guards and a destroyed Dean. Two guards flanked me, holding me to my place on the bed. McHale revealed a large knife that appeared to be meant for hacking apart meat. With a twisted smile, he slashed Dean once in the chest. I let out a blood curdling scream and McHale continued to throw the knife across his body. I fought against the men holding me down as the blood soaked through Dean's clothes. Soon enough, the guards released Dean's tattered body. He hit the ground with a thump. Once I realized he was dead, I let out one last scream.

I opened my eyes. It was just a nightmare. A terrifying nightmare. My entire body was shaking. I hadn't had a nightmare that bad since days before I broke up with Dean. Expecting to have torn the sheets off my bed, I sat up. I wasn't in my bed though. I was on the floor and my room was a disaster. My pillows were destroyed, chair thrown across the room, alarm clock broken into pieces and the desk was broken in half. But the armchair in the corner was still in its original position. Occupied.

Hayley sat, curled in a ball watching me. I stood up, my muscles aching from the active nightmare I had had.

"How long have you been sitting there?" I asked, plopping down on the bed.

"Just before your body stopped vaulting itself around the room. At that point, you began to Change. That's why your shirt is pretty much destroyed."

She was right. Tears went through my shirt. It was unfixable. I just shrugged, beginning to put my bed back to a usable position. From the diminishing light coming through the window, I knew it was starting to get late.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Since just after lunch. Dean came back in alone, pretty pissed at himself. From that nice bruise on his face, we could tell something had happened between you two."

I nodded, picking up the desk chair and put it where it was meant to be. Well sort of. The desk was damaged beyond repair.

"Cameron," I looked at her. Hayley's face was sunken. The worry was clear across her face.

"Hayls, it's fine. Go back to your room. I'm fine."

Hayley stood up, and grabbed my shoulder, agitated.

"Are you kidding me, Cameron? You're fine? How are you so calm over this? You don't just get thrown around a room from a nightmare where we are being held captive or have you forgotten that?"

"Hayley, calm down. I'm just going through some stuff with my powers." I told her, so calmingly that I almost sounded bored. Hayley looked like she wanted to hit me.

"Cameron! That is bullshit and you know it!" Hayley's eyes were filling with tears, "what is happening with you?"

I glanced down at her hands, which she was clasping together. There was smoke starting to seep from them. Carefully, I covered her hands with my own. Momentarily, I felt the burning pain but my body quickly absorbed it. The burns on my own hands would disappear within days.

"Hayley, you need to calm down. What I can tell you isn't life changing or anything. There is not one thing going on that I know about. Got it?"

Hayley nodded and the smoke quickly disappeared. We both sat on the edge of the bed.

"Since we got here, I haven't thought of how to escape. Not that I don't want to, it's just I don't know how to and get all four of us out safely. Ford keeps trying to ask me about my powers and how they affect my dad. I don't understand why it's so important to them. It would be easier to understand if my brother was here so they could compare us but he isn't."

"Caine," Hayley mumbled, "today, McHale called you Caine. Why?"

"I'm not sure. I can just assume it has something to do with my bloodline, I mean my dad was adopted. I don't know what his biological father's name was though. Other than that, there isn't anything else," I grabbed Hayley's hand, "it's not that I haven't told you anything. It's just that I don't know anything."

"I honestly thought you were just keeping it from me."

"No, I could never do that."

The two of us sat there with our hands together for a few minutes in silence. I looked at Hayley's face. Even in the dark, I could see a blue-ish tinge to her skin.

"What's wrong with you? Are you feeling alright?" I questioned her.

Hayley reluctantly shook her head, "I think they've been turning the air conditioning on at full volume while I sleep. Plus, I've been sleeping through the night."  
That seems like something that was normal, but Hayley could never sleep through the night. She could never understand why but at midnight, each night, she would go get some food or even watch a tv show. I didn't respond for a minute.

"Tonight, see if your powers will work in your room after you've been in there for a while. Then check if your door is locked."

Hayley nodded her head.

 **ooo**

 ** _Derek's POV_**

Three days. Nothing. Cameron has been missing for three days and we didn't have a single lead. The only thing that had been left behind was a deserted car and a concerned 17-year-old who had no clue where his twin sister and best friend were.

I left most of the kids in the backyard, keeping themselves distracted with a soccer ball. We had all gone to my father's safe house in the middle of nowhere. I had wanted to keep going up North, to Badger Lake where we had been heading but Chloe and Simon pointed out that we should be somewhat close to the city, along with where the kids had gotten picked up.

I opened the office door quietly, not to distract Chloe who stood over my desk, analyzing maps. My eldest son Spencer sat in the visitor's chair, his back to me.

"Hey dad," he said, not turning around. Chloe glanced up and smiled. I could see how worn out she was. My heart squeezed. I hated to see my wife so tired. I put my hand on Spencer's shoulder.

"Liz just told me that the Lyle House is empty. Well empty of everything supernatural. There's a normal family living there but no one who could take the kids," Chloe explained to me, crossing off a section of the map. The end of her words was cut off by a long yawn.

"Mum, when was the last time you slept?"

"I got a four-hour nap while your father was on the phone last night with your Uncle Ash."

Ashton was talking to some of our contacts in Toronto, seeing what they knew about what had become of the Edison Group since we had gone into hiding. If we couldn't find Cameron within the week, I was going to call the Pack and request a meeting. We were hoping it wouldn't come to that. I don't know if I could look Elena and Clay in the eyes and tell them I had lost my daughter.

"I'm going to go check in with Simon on their progress. Spencer?" I kissed my wife on the head, her hand patting my chest. I went to the bookshelf at the far end of my office, reached around and pressed the concealed button. The shelf moved, revealing a lit stairwell.

"Oh Derek?" I made a noise of acknowledgement, "I'm calling Andy's parents to see if they are willing to come up for a few days and give us some history notes of their family. See why they would take Andy. Mark and Jenna will be up tomorrow morning. They took some time off work," Chloe told me, sitting down in my chair. Her tiny frame looked comfy in the chair that was custom built to fit my form. Having Hayley's parents come up would be a relief for Chloe. Jenna and her had been close since they met.

"Anything from Dean's parents?" Spencer asked. Chloe just snorted and rolled her eyes. That gave him the answer he was assuming. Dean's asshat parents were humans, meaning that at some point in their son's early life they interacted with a werewolf and this werewolf, a mutt bit their son. I would probably feel a little more sympathy if they weren't such dicks about it and towards him.

The thick metal door was open, as it had been since we got here. My children, along with their four cousins had been sleeping in the safety bunker that was attached to the basement. The bunker was filled with weapons, both mundane and supernatural, directed to each of our immediate family's powers. There were spell books, work-out equipment, lighters, and even a few guns. When I say a few, I mean a lot. Stock piled over the years.

Surrounding the large, conference styled table were the rest of the adults in my family. My brother Simon, his wife Jane, father Kit, half- adopted sister (long story that gets boring very quickly) Tori, and her husband Richard were scanning thick books searching for a locator spell. Well, a new locator spell to be specific. I believe that they had already found three or four that didn't work. Why the spells weren't working? None of them could figure that out. Tori's youngest, Katerina was on going between her phone and a book. Not a spell book though, Tori wasn't in the mood for the error of her teenage daughter. Accidental error sure, but still an error.

We had considered calling in outside sources. There were a lot of people my dad knew and contacts that we had made over the years that would be willing to help us find the kids but the more people who knew about this, the more risk. We would only call them in if it was a last scenerio.

"What have you found?" I asked, coming into the space.

My father sighed, "Derek there isn't anything we haven't looked at before. Nothing new. I have a feeling wherever Cameron is being held, there is a very strong cover spell. Something that is keeping us out from getting to her."

I let out a gust of air and slammed my hands onto the table. My frustration was starting to hit a new high. I knew it was the Edison Group or some other strand of their twisted corporation that had my daughter. I realized that everyone in the room had stopped searching and were looking at me. A bit of blood rose to my cheeks and I cleared my throat.

"I'm going to go talk to Chloe. See if there's anything else she can do."

Knowing my family, they wished that there was something they could say to help. Even my sister, who would probably say something sarcastic about how Cameron probably ran away from my crazy.

Back in the office, Chloe was pacing in front of the window talking to someone on the phone. I sat in my desk chair, watching my wife.

"Yeah, I get it. I'll send you my rough drafts by the end of tomorrow," Chloe paused and smiled at me, "no we haven't heard anything from the police. Yeah, I'll let you know. Thanks, bye."

Chloe sighed and put her phone into the back pocket of her jeans.

"How are things downstairs?" she wondered, placing herself on my lap.

"Slow. I mean, it's all we can expect. We don't have any idea who took her, we can only assume Dylan was unconscious for about two hours before we found him. If Liz hasn't been able to track Cameron, why would a spell?"

"Because Liz is the ghost of a fourteen-year-old girl. She doesn't have the training abilities and the extra" Chloe did a grand hand gesture that was meant to cover for lack of words, "she can only do what we ask her to. We have five amazing people downstairs helping us look for our daughter."

"Yeah, I know," I mumbled. Chloe was scolding me because she could just assume that I had snapped at them. She wasn't completely wrong.

"We'll find her soon. Don't worry. She's strong, she gets that from her dad." Chloe smirked, kissing my forehead.

"No, she gets my stubbornness. She gets her strength from these guns," I picked up Chloe's thin arm. She snatched her arm away and smacked me.

"Oh, shut up," she suddenly went serious, "well in a way, we can assume why they took her."

My mind flashed back to almost 18 years ago, when Cameron had been kidnapped from her hospital room soon after being born.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 ** _Cameron's POV_**

Once again, I was sitting in a chair across from Ford and his stupid recording device. I'm sure I had been sitting here, picking at my sweatpants for at least fifteen minutes. And this time, that wasn't my fault. Ford was writing on a piece of paper and typing on his computer.

I feel like he was waiting for me to break the silence but after 17 years with my father, I was used to silence and waiting.

"So, you're here for a therapy session," I let out a sarcastic snort which caused Ford to laugh, "Dr. McHale wanted me to call it that. Pretty much, you're here for us to have a talk."

Since I became friendlier towards Ford and the other staff, he had acted the same way to me. It was risky to install fake trust for the man but I needed to if I had any hope of … well anything.

I leaned back in the chair, "then let's talk."

"What sort of work did you do for your father's company?" Ford mimicked my body language.

"My father owns a training facility. I trained the younger kids and I often was around to be the secretary," I wasn't bullshitting completely, just not telling the whole truth. It was a training facility yes, but had the appeal to the Supernatural community behind the scenes. Much of the self-defense that my brothers and I taught was geared to using your powers as well. It wasn't something I wanted to advertise to a place that had collected a group of supernatural teenagers. The face that Ford made gave me the impression that he knew I wasn't telling the complete truth.

"The training you do, does that involve any of the powers you have?" Well he wasn't beating the bush. he was just going straight to calling me out.

"I'm a werewolf with hints of necromancer. The only thing I need to be careful about around the human children is the excessive use of strength. Other than that, I am very mundane with them."

"What does your father say about the necromancer part of you?"

"He doesn't understand it so what would he have to say about it?" I challenged.

Ford shrugged, "you would know. Has that all your parents told you? That you are just a werewolf and necromancer?"

"It's all I can be. My father is a werewolf, my mother is necromancer. There is no other option for my powers. I'm just a rare mix of races that was considered impossible."

Ford sighed and folded his hands on his desk, "look you can stop hiding everything. I know about the other business. The business that your father owns with Ashton Delaney," Ford pulls a photo of my "uncle" out of a file folder, "The tracking business in which they find troubled and abandoned supernatural children. As well as hunting down any super naturals who draw too much attention to themselves. Save them from the same fate that your family went through. I also know that your brothers, your cousins and yourself all help him with that by doing his research and meetings. I also know that you are considered his right hand, not your older brother which must really piss him off," Ford revealed another set of photos of myself and my family meeting with other people. One of my father and I, both wear business suits entering a lab in Toronto. I was feeling anger rise inside my body. We had been watched for a long time. Silently, Ford placed a photo closer than the rest. I shift my eyes momentarily to it then looked at the wall. It was a surveillance picture of Dean and I kissing at the local park close to my house. This photo was over a year old.

That is when I decided the meeting was over. I stood and headed for the door.

"You'll tell me something eventually. Especially if you want to know why you're an asset worth four million dollars so far," Ford tells me from his desk. I don't even pause as I leave his office.

I headed towards the common room. Rounding the corner, Dean stood against the wall with his arms crossed. We made eye contact and frustration over-whelmed me. Tears started rolling down my face.

"Oh Cam," Dean whispered and hugged me. My hands covered my face while his arms clung me to his body. I hadn't shown any emotion about how upset I was about all of this since we had gotten here. I knew at the end of the day, I had to be the one who could snap someone's neck without being upset. I could do it. I wasn't allowed a moment like this.

We both stood there until I stopped sobbing. I pulled myself out of his arms and took a step back.

"Thanks Dean."

"Any time." Dean reached to brush his hand down my hair but I stepped away. I continued to the common room with Dean steps behind me.

Neither Hayley or Andy mentioned the fact that Dean and I came in together or my red eyes.

I cleared my throat, "Hayls, let's finish that puzzle."

"I actually finished it this morning after breakfast. Sorry," she gave me a smile.

"Cameron, come play this game with me!" Andy suggested, with the excitement of a child. I ruffled his hair and grabbed another controller.

Twenty minutes later, Dr. McHale came in the common room followed by three young men in guards' uniforms.

"Alright, here are our new guards in training. We wanted to see how they would handle monitoring and interacting with you four," Dr. McHale said as he scribbled something down, "now don't be too harsh on them."

"Us or them?" Andy asked with a smirk on his face. Dr. McHale matched the expression but left the room. Our regular guards who I had come to learn were named Harry and Donavan were sitting at table, playing cards. Though they rarely interacted with us, I wouldn't want to take them on alone.

Continuing the video game I was playing with Andy, I could feel one guard's eyes glued on me. I tried to ignore it but it was uncomfortable, especially with the added whispers of him and his friends. Whispers of my body and other things. Not just directed at me but Hayley as well. She couldn't hear it though. With a glace over to the other couch, I could tell that Dean was beginning to get agitated. Knowing if he said anything that it would result in a fight, I decided to step in.

"Can I help you with something?" I paused the game and turned on the couch. All eyes in the room were on me.

"Not at all kid. Go back to your video game or else." the creeper attempted to threaten me. I heard Hayley giggle from her hiding spot where she was doing a new puzzle.

"I would but I'm being slightly distracted by the constant chattering of little voices talking about me. It's throwing me off my game."

The new guard looked at Harry and Donavan but both just continued their game of poker. I knew they were listening though, ready to jump in at any moment with their tranquilizing needles. Being left to his own devices, the guard decided to take matters into his own hands.

"You must be the little powerhouse that everyone around here is talking about. Did you know we were warned about you on our first day? Be prepared to fire your guns at any time is what they told us but you look harmless to me. Doesn't she, boys?"

I rolled my eyes. He was attempting to turn this into a group hassling instead of just himself. Pathetic.

"Who are you rolling your eyes at there, science experiment?" the guard got up. He set his shoulders, placing his hands on his utilities belt. This move was meant to intimidate the other person but in the werewolf part of my mind, I saw it as a challenge. I stood up and moved towards the guard.

"Hey, Cameron sit down. Donny, stop talking or you'll get what you deserve." Harry barely looked up from his cards to say that.

Donny smirked, "why? She doesn't seem that dangerous to me?" he stepped up to me and tugged on some of my hair, "are you, science pro-"

The guard barely got the words out of his mouth before I had him flat on the ground with his arm held up behind his back. My foot lay on his back and I had a grin on my face. No one said anything for a moment. I could see both Donavan and Harry trying not to laugh but my friends were holding nothing back. The other newbies seemed to not know what to do, their hands rested on their guns but kept looking at the senior guards.

"Cameron let him up," Donavan stood up. I did as I was told by the guard I respected. From being able to read his mind, I knew he was a good enough guy as was Harry. Both men had nothing to do with the things happening to us kids. They were only here to make money and support their families. Truthfully, I don't think they knew the whole reason why we were here. I mean they were human after all. I sat back down beside Andy who offered me a high five.

"Why don't you three go back to the main office? Tell them we sent you back and will talk with the doctor about why this isn't a good fit later."

Eventually, Hayley got bored of the new puzzle and sat at my feet. Dean was watching our game over his book. I was completely beating Andy's ass more than I usually would, especially now that I was annoyed with those new guards. If I run into them, I might just have to punch that asshat out. Both Andy and I had habits of our limbs twitching while playing video games. It was something that Dylan made fun of all the time. Hayley had to move because she'd been almost kicked in the back of the head a couple of times.

"Well this brings back some pretty crazy memories. Ghosts of the past," she comments while plopping down on the last chair available.

After a few more moves, I killed Andy's character.

"Cameron, give the controller to Dean. He won't kick my ass so harshly," Andy grumbled. Both Dean and I stood, meaning to switch places. Handing him the controller, Dean purposefully placed his hand on top of mine. I looked him in the eye and he cocked his eyebrow.

"When Dean wins, I get to play him" I commented. Dean and I smirked at each other. I hip checked him as I passed him. As if it was by instinct, Dean's hand smacked my butt. I froze momentarily then sat in Dean's abandoned chair.

The boys' game went on much longer than the one between Andy and me. From playing video games in the past with Dean, I knew he was holding back his reflexes to match his sorcerer friend's.

I watched Dean's fingers twitch skillfully across the controller. Slowly analyzing his body, my mind wondered back to our relationship. There had been nothing wrong with our relationship, every day was something that most girls dream about. He was my best friend but still could make my heart race with every smile. The first night he slept over due to a Change, my brother had a study group staying over. Dean and I both slept in the living room, cuddled under duvets and with dozens of pillows. For most of the night, my mum's childhood friend Liz hung around watching us. I found out the next day it was on the commands of my father, not wanting his eldest daughter to be deflowered too young. Still rolling my eyes over that one.

I smiled to myself, remembering how uncomfortable it was knowing that a ghost was hanging around while my boyfriend would kiss me.

Suddenly, it was like I was hit by a truck. Liz. I should be able to connect to her or draw her spirit closer. Why the hell hadn't I thought of this before?

"Cameron!" I jumped slightly, "where is your head at?"

Andy held his controller in my face, concern on his.

I shook my head, "um yeah. I'm good, sorry. Day dreaming."

The rest of the day felt slower. I needed to be alone to try and contact Liz and I figured my room would be the best bet. I wandered around the compound most of the day, a guard following close behind. I stayed by myself and to myself if I could. It was obvious that Dean could tell something was up with me but I ignored him.

It was 9:30 when Hayley left my room for the night. I didn't tell her my plan. I still didn't know what kind of powers the people in this place had. I placed myself in the centre of the room, sitting only in my tank top and sweatpants. Contacting the dead was just as easy as what you see in movies. I had known Liz my entire life. Well, I had been seeing her my entire life. Liz died when she and my parents had been sixteen. I had been two years old the first time I had acknowledged to my parents that I could see her. Since then, I was not just a werewolf, doing weird partial Changes from the moment I was born but a necromancer as well. Wasn't I just a splendid surprise?

Calming my breathing, I imagined Liz in my head. The strawberry blonde who ran around every day in her night gown and knee-high giraffe socks. After a few mental pulls, I couldn't get ahold of her. It was like grasping at a pole under water that was being distorted by refraction.

After a few more minutes of trying, I began to get a numbing migraine. Bringing my knees to my chest, I placed my head against them.

Suddenly, the door to my room opened. Dr. McHale stood there, his arms folded.

"I think it's time you go to bed, isn't it Caine?"

He said nothing more, just closed the door and left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 ** _Chloe's POV_**

I guess the best way you could explain me making lunch was aggressively. Derek had hit the point of extreme frustration, which means I was heading there too. I guess that's what happens when you're with someone for over 20 years. How had we hit such a point where we had no clue where our daughter was and my husband was about to lose his mind.

"Mum, stop killing the lettuce. It didn't do anything to you," Maggie commented from her spot beside me where she was slicing cheese.

"Yeah Auntie, our lunches are at stake from your anger. Which, I must say is terrifying on its own," my niece Katerina or Kat, Tori's daughter said with a sarcastic tone that she could only have inherited from her mother. Along with these two, Tori and Hayley's mother Jenna were helping prepare lunch. The safe house of my father-in-law was full of our family. Everywhere, grimoires sat open, herbs, maps, and sheets of paper with chicken scratch flooded each office that the house had.

"Chloe! Chloe!" I spun around, to see Liz come bursting through the back doors. The rest of the room jumped at the back doors flying open without a cause. Maggie waved her hand at the young ghost who had come in the room.

"Hi Magpie. Look we've got to talk, Chloe. I felt something. A pull or something, I don't know but what I do know is that it was Cameron. Chloe, Cameron tried to contact me and I kind of know where," Liz spilled out of her mouth. I dropped the knife on the counter, a wave of relief came over me. I ran forward to grab her arm but my hand went right through her.

"Liz where? You know what, wait. We need Derek," I turned to the girls, "she has an idea where. Maggie, you and Kat go get the others. I need the adults in the living room with an area map and a laptop now."

We all jumped into action and within minutes, everyone in the house filled the living room. Well, all the adults were here. All the teenagers sat just outside the door, eavesdropping. Derek paced back and forth in front of us all.

"Liz, start from the beginning," he mumbled.

She nodded, "well first I was at some concert down by the lake, and oh Chloe it was amazing! You would have loved it! Most of the crowd stood in the sand and everyone was dancing and-"

"Liz! Just skip past that please," I interrupted her. Her face went red even though I was the only one who could hear her.

"Oh, right. Okay, well I was at this beach concert one minute when the next, I have been yanked back about fifty feet. Before I could figure out what was happening I was over some wooded area that turned into a city at one end but I was hovering above. I wasn't alone though. Flickering, like an old movie in front of me was Cameron. She was sitting cross-legged with her eyes closed but I knew it was her. After a couple of minutes of flickering, she disappeared completely. I just assume that means she stopped trying to summon me."

I reiterated what Liz had just told me.

Everyone except Derek looked at me while I spoke. My husband just kept pacing the room, wearing a dent into the floor.

"This is good, right? It means they're in the province and if Liz feels that they're close then we can reduce our search," Jenna quietly said, clutching her husband, Mark's hand. Jane, Simon's wife walked over to Jenna and kneeled at her feet.

"Yes, we will find them."

Oh, how I hoped she was right.

 ** _Cameron's POV_**

I had gotten almost no sleep last night. Dr. McHale coming into my room proved that they had cameras on us. Truly, the rooms felt more like cells now. After McHale left, I heard a lock slide into place. The fact that I had never noticed before meant that they had waited until we were asleep. Letting me hear it now was a threat.

I had found a new pair of under garments, along with cargo shorts and a sweatshirt laid atop of the new desk that had been put in my room. My entire room had been refurnished. After changing, I decided a walk would help shake off last night's events.

I heard footsteps coming from around the corner so I moved closer to the wall to avoid the person. Apparently, they had the same idea, and I bumped into a muscled chest.

"Oh Cameron. Morning, how was your- holy shit you look like crap"

"Wow, thanks Dean. That's really how to make a girl like you."

"Nah, I've already done that once," he answered with a smirk. I just rolled my eyes at him, cracking my back afterwards, "but seriously though? You look like you didn't sleep at all last night."

"Thanks for the concern but I'm fine," I reached up on my toes and kissed Dean's cheek, catching him completely by surprise.

"I'll tell you later. It isn't safe," I whispered in his ear before I took a step back. He just nodded his head.

Footsteps approached us. One of the new guards that had been introduced to us the other day came around the corner. One of the two that hadn't ended up under my boot.

He looked right at me, "Mr. Ford is looking for you."

Nodding, I looked at Dean, "I'll see you later."

He nodded in response, staring down the guard.

I smirked, left him standing in the hallway. The guard stuck close behind me. From even farther behind us down the hall, I could hear footsteps moving in the same direction. I knew that it was Dean was following us.

The door was open when I arrived at Ford's office but still, I knocked. Ford looked up from the file folder on his desk.

"Why do I feel like I've been sent to the principal's office?" I commented, smirking. I had a feeling I knew what this conversation was going to be about.

"Have a seat. We need to talk," Ford said, "Peter, close the door."

Once the guard shut the door, I sat in front of Ford's desk.

"What can I do for you today?" I got comfortable in the chair, slinging my arm over the back.

"You're a little more aware of your powers than you have been leading on," Ford stated.

"Well, that is straight to the point. But see if you want me to talk, you're going to have to explain why you have a camera in my room. That's pretty creepy if you ask me."

"There is a camera in every room of this building,"  
"Except for this one," I guessed.

"Except for this one, yes." I was shocked that Ford confirmed it.

"So, tell me, Mr. Ford. Why are you so concerned with my knowledge of my own powers? Because I know that you know that I know I'm a werewolf and necromancer so what McHale walked in on yesterday was obviously me summoning a ghost. So, what is the concern?"

Ford stared at me for a minute, obviously deciding something in his well-manicured head.

"Your combination of powers is very appealing to certain buyers. I was worried you weren't aware of the strength of your abilities other than your werewolf side obviously. People have been looking to take you from your family since you were young. We here at Rejuvenation have protected you from that," Ford explained to me. I bit back a sarcastic thank you.

"And who's looking to take me?" I asked.

"Less take you yourself, more control your talents and skill set. We've hear talks of purchase for yourself."

I nodded my head, thinking about what he said. I knew that people knew about my family, wanted them to work for them. My uncle as security or a ranking member for Cabals or my mother to control a dead army. Though werewolves don't have a great stance in the supernatural community, Cabals that reside in Canada had been reaching out to my father for years, trying to work with him and his brain. I didn't know that I affected anything.

"I'll let you take some time to think about it. I would ask that you would keep this information to yourself. A few of these buyers are aware you are currently in our care and have contacted me for obtaining you."

I just nodded my head. I didn't understand how the fact that I was born both a werewolf and a necromancer with a few extra kinks was such a big deal.

"Alright. You can go," Ford dismissed me. He didn't even wait for me to get up. He stood up, and left his office. The guard appeared in the doorway, moments later.

"You coming?" he commented, a bit of a snarl in his voice.

"Yeah, I am."

My first thoughts were to go to the lounge but when we got to the division in the hallways, the guard stopped me.

"All of your little friends are outside."

"Okay," I didn't need him to lead me, I knew how to get outside. I wasn't going to let these guards boss me around when we were alone. In front of Dr. McHale and Ford? Maybe, just to show I was compliant.

Hayley stood against the wall beside the door waiting for me.

"Hey babe, how are you?" Hayley swung her arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek.

"Tired, I didn't sleep much. You?" I opened the door, and along with my guard, we went outside.

"Decent," she said out loud but whispered in my ear, "my door was locked."

We approached the boys, who were chasing each other around the basketball court. Seeing us, they stopped their game.

"I'm feeling a little tense, I think I'm going to meditate. Cover me?" I said to them. Dean and Hayley specifically knew that meditation meant summoning a ghost. I had made the code word when a couple of haunters had started hanging around our school during grade 10.

"Alright. Andy? You want to join her? I think you'd like yoga," Dean said, smacking his shoulder. Andy's eyebrows creased and I projected the thought of summoning ghosts to his mind. Andy must have received the idea because he nodded, looking a little spooked as if he had forgotten that I was able to project images into people's brains.

The two of us walked over to the space of green grass that sat not only just behind the basketball court but also as far away from the watching eyes of the guards as possible.

"Okay, so first we'll do the sunshine pose," I began to direct Andy. I did actually enjoy yoga. It was something my mum had introduced to my brothers and I when we were young. She meant for it to help us with our anger and channeling it. When I asked why my dad didn't do yoga? "He's too old to fix his anger channel."

After getting our bodies loose, I sat us down on the grass.

"Meditation time." I whispered. I crossed my legs, placing my hands on my knees. I brought the image of Liz into my mind again. Just a picture at first. Slowly, like using a rope to play with an older cat, I mentally pulled.

"What the- Cameron?" I opened my eyes and in front of me, stood my childhood playmate Liz. She hadn't changed in the 18 years of my life. A nightdress, knee-high socks, bubbly as ever.

"Oh, my god, Cameron. Everyone has been looking for you! I can't believe I found you!" Liz freaked out a little bit. I ignored her, keeping my face neutral. If I reacted to her hysterics, then I would have given away what I was doing immediately. I turned my head to Andy, who's eyes were still shut, not hearing any of what Liz was rambling on about. Dean and Hayley continued to play basketball but kept an eye on both me and the guards. Neither of them knew about the eccentric ghost that had been added into our group.

"Andy? It's just the four of us, here right? You, me, Hayley and Dean? No one else that we've seen?" Andy opened his eyes, confused.

"Uh yeah, I'm pretty sure but this place is huge." By now, Liz had shut up. She was listening to what we were talking about.

"Have you gone anywhere in the building without an escort? To see Dr. McHale or Mr. Ford?"

"No, I've always had at least 2 guards on me. Seen a couple cameras too."

"Yeah there are cameras in every room of the building. Mr. Ford told me that when he was interrogating me the other day. Well, there's no camera in his office of course."

"Ford doesn't have cameras in his office? I didn't know that."

"Yeah, he told me the other day when he was telling me about the companies wanting to buy me," I glanced over at Liz, who's jaw was dropped. I nodded my head once. Andy looked shocked at my confession.

"Liz, go tell my parents. Now." She nodded her head and disappeared. Once she was out of sight, my body was instantly exhausted. It took a lot out of me to keep up the channeling.

I glanced at Andy, "don't tell anyone what I just said."

I closed my eyes and began to meditate again. I was ready to have a nap.

I heard footsteps walking towards us.

"What are you two doing?" I slowly opened my eyes again to see the guards coming up to us.

"Just doing some meditation. Why, you want to join?" I asked, standing up. My legs weren't exactly working, collapsing underneath me.

 ** _Derek's POV_**

Chloe had decided that since we had some sort of lead to where Cameron and the others were, we needed to take a break. Well a kind of break. I was standing with Simon and dad at the two large barbeques, grilling steaks for dinner. My nieces and nephews were scattered around the large backyard that backed on to woods or inside the house doing some studies. My three children on the other hand were staying close together. Dylan sat on the steps of the deck, a pop in his hands as he stared at his brother teaching Maggie how to shoot a double barrel pistol. I knew that Dylan was still angry. He'd told me so multiple times in some very strong words. The only thing I could do was keep him calm enough that his body didn't force him into a Change again. We'd had to lock him in the cage in the basement when we had first gotten here, which broke Chloe's heart. We all hated that thing but Elena and Jeremy, the current and past Alphas suggested we install one when they realized just how many werewolves we knew coming of age in the area.

Speaking of my wife, I glanced further up onto the back deck where she stood with Tori, her husband Richard and Hayley's parents looking at property files in the area. Richard, a Toronto cop had called in some favors and gotten files for the larger properties that had been bought in the last ten years that were in the area that Liz had pointed out to Chloe.

"Derek?" I grunted, looking at my father, "is everything okay?"

I just rolled my eyes, flipping the steaks. I heard a slight whizzing noise behind my head then I was hit by something on the back of the head. I growled and turned around. There was no one there but thick stick lay on the ground at my feet.

"Okay. Okay, Liz you need to slow down. I can't understand you." Chloe's voice rang out across the yard. Everybody except for Spencer and Maggie were looking at my wife. She didn't notice, just kept looking at the space in front of her. Richard's head was going from Chloe to the space she spoke to. I assumed he was listening to what was happening in her head. Richard was a telekinetic half-demon with some minor mental projection abilities. From what he'd told me, his father had been a pretty important demon. I hadn't paid enough attention to remember the guy's name though.

After a few minutes and shuffling of some papers, Chloe picked up one of the files and showed a picture to the air. She then looked to me, something gleaming in her eyes.

"We know where she is."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 ** _Cameron's POV_**

Dean and one of the guards reached under my arms and helped me stand back up.

"What was going on here?" the guard asked again.

"Just some yoga. Why, you want to join?" I said, cracking my back. I could feel all 3 pairs of my friends' eyes on me, curious. I had hoped that Dean hadn't heard me mention the subject of parties wanting to purchase me. Dean's face was neutral and because I wasn't paying enough attention, I couldn't read what he was really thinking.

"You know what, I think I'm going to go and lie down. Meditation takes a lot out of you," I shrugged myself out of the hands of the two men.

"Do you want me to come? Just to keep you some company?" Hayley stepped forward. I knew she was curious and she was the only one who could ask that question without raising suspicions.

"No, I just want some time by myself actually. I had a rough sleep last night." I started walking away from them, "I'll see you guys later."

When I got to the doors, the guards stopped me. Apparently, my usual escorts had disappeared and they were unsure about sending me back to my room alone since they couldn't leave their posts.

"Oh please," I interrupted their discussion, "I can walk by myself. There are cameras everywhere and it isn't like a wolf running through the building wouldn't cause suspicion."

I guess the guards agreed, unlocking the door and letting me through.

The building was silent. I could hear the occasional rustle of activity from somewhere, a voice or two. I was about to pass the hallway that seemed to contain all of the offices when there were two voices loudly coming from a room. It was Ford's office. His door was wide open and the other person speaking was unwelcoming and angry. I slowed down, stopping at the corner. I looked around but there were no cameras directly pointing to where I was standing.

"Caine cannot be trusted. Especially now that you've decided to tell her all this information about herself! You are supposed to consult with the board of directors before you do something so stupid. We need to get rid of her. Sell her to someone now or lock her up in another facility." The voice was Dr. McHale. My eyes widened, I wasn't expecting this. I had assumed when Ford told me about the buyers that all the Edison Rejuvenation had been on board with it. Apparently not.

"No. We can train her, use her how we want. Now that she knows, she will understand what we are trying to do for her. Getting rid of her now, is losing a couple thousand dollars just because you are scared. We would make millions if we unleash her full potential. That's my final word. Close my door on your way out, Coulson."

I heard McHale let out a frustrated sigh and I ran past the hallway before either man could see me. Looks like I might just be a bit more screwed than I anticipated.

 ** _Derek's POV_**

The entire living room at the safe house was full of people. Andy's and Hayley's parents crowded on to one couch while the rest of the adults in my family sat in different spots. Chloe clung to Maggie on one of the high back chairs, speaking with the empty space beside the chair. Which meant Liz sat on the ground there. My sons stood on either side of the room. They both looked nervous and young. Sometimes I forgot that they were 18 and almost 20 years old. My three nieces and nephew sat around their parents' feet. My father was the quietest in the room. He just stared into space. This was something he hadn't expected. He'd dealt with the Edison Group taking his sons and daughter (which at the time he didn't about) over twenty years ago, but back then, it was different. He was younger and knew if it came down to it, he could just go on the run again. Now? It was his granddaughter and we all knew it was a group that had been the Edison Group, he wasn't ready to fight. My father could use guns but in his old age, he didn't like to. If it came to it, he would have to stay behind. Being the owner of a safe house for all supernatural races was his life now. I could see the effect it was having on him in this situation.

"Okay, Chloe I think we're ready for Liz to mark out on the map where this compound is." I said to my wife. She nodded her head and her eyes followed Liz move to the centre of the room. The coffee table was covered with maps and my laptop. A pen lifted into the air and hesitated. Everyone was silent, waiting. The pen moved down to the page and drew a multi-sided shape on the corner of the map. The pen then dropped and the notepad on my laptop opened. Keys quickly began to type. Spencer shifted his position, moving to read the words.

"Liz says there's weird fences for the most part, the occasional chain-link fence with barbed wire at the top of all of it. Guards take them everywhere, usually two to each of them. From what Cameron says, they've only seen the four of them there as prisoners but the compound seems really big. There are cameras everywhere except for in someone named Mr. Ford's office. And-" Spencer paused.

"What?" Dylan stepped forward but I stuck my hand out, stopping him.

Spencer looked around the room, and eventually met his brother's eyes.

"They're trying to sell Cameron. For her powers. Liz assumes it's to other Cabals."

Dylan straightened. No one was expecting that. There had been rumours travelling between races that different Cabals had been selling supernatural slaves but no one had seen any. Now we had confirmation.

"Okay, so let's go. We know where she is and we have the guns. Let's get in the vans and go get her," Dylan said, determined. His cousins all seemed to agree, as well as Hayley's parents. Andy's parents stayed silent which was just as well. We had only invited them to be polite. As soon as we'd found out why their son had been kidnapped, most of my family had lost respect for them. Myself especially. I had wanted to kick the rats out right away but my wife decided to be my conscious and say no.

"We don't know what's keeping her there. If Cameron thinks it's too dangerous to try and escape with another werewolf, sorcerer and a half demon, then it might be too dangerous to just run into. We need more information," Spencer told his younger brother.

Dylan looked at me, "dad? What do you think?"

I leaned back against the wall, crossing my arms, "I'm going to have to agree with your brother. My instincts say to rush in there and fight but we can't. We don't know enough."

Dylan threw his hands up and left the room. He was a young werewolf, wanting to act on his instincts. Thankfully my other two werewolf children took after their mother, and were more prepared to plan. As Dylan left, everyone in the room began to chatter. I began to get a headache from my brain trying to switch through all the voices and pitches.

"Okay!" The sound died and everyone looked at my brother-in-law, Richard. "Everybody under the age of 18, out. There are too many damn voices going on right now."

Richard was a telekinetic half demon and just as I got over-whelmed by smells, too many voices were his weakness. Tori rubbed her husband's back.

All the kids except for Spencer and Tori's eldest son Michael filled out of the room. Jane offered to finish preparing dinner. She took Andy's mother with her.

"Yes Liz, you can stay. We might need to talk with you some more," Chloe said.

 ** _Cameron's POV_**

I circled Dean, my eyes locked with his. His fists were raised in a loose defense as his body mirrored mine. I moved lazily, not prepared to give him any indication of my next move. I knew if I waited long enough, he would become impatient and attack first. It had been a while since we had done any one-on-one sparing but I still had his movements in my memory.

The two of us were alone in the training room. "Alone" would be too loose a term since one wall had a one-way mirror and I could hear the heavy breathing of the guards on the other side. Dean and I had decided that tossing around a basketball on a court that was barely the size of a driveway wasn't enough and we need to use our muscles. I did need this exercise but my brain was on auto-pilot. It had been two days since I'd summoned Liz out on the basketball court and I hadn't heard anything. I'd gone outside both days just to see if she was waiting for me but there had been no one. Had she understood what I was saying to Andy? Could she figure out where we were? I was starting to get frustrated again with having no plan to get out.

As I had predicted, Dean lunged. I was quick to avoid his material covered fist and I shot back at his head. This punch and avoid sequence went on for a minute until it was my turn to get bored. I took a shot at his ribs which Dean responded by avoiding the impact and pining my arm behind my back.

"What's got you so sidetracked?" He asked into my ear. Before I could answer, I felt his lips plant a kiss onto my neck then he released my arm.

I spun on him, ripping my boxing gloves off and threw them at Dean's face.

"What the hell is wrong with you? We are not together, you don't get to do that! I'm not your girlfriend anymore. That's over!"

I went to leave but Dean was faster. He had hold of my arm, stopping me before I was even half way to the door.

I reacted without thinking, spinning and punched him in the face. Dean was shocked and internally, so was I. I wasn't the sort of person to last out in anger.

"Don't touch me," I growled at him. I could feel my inner wolf coming forward. As I glared at him, I saw him visibly shrink backwards. In the hierarchy of our pack, I was ranked higher up than he was, since my father was the alpha. I got a sick feeling in my stomach though, seeing the fear in his eyes. In that moment, I didn't care. The wolf challenged him to make a move.

The door then slammed open. I turned, my face reverting to normal and saw three very serious looking guards standing there. They all entered the room.

"Caine, turn around." One monotone man said. After a moment, I was thinking rationally again, doing what they asked and my arms were aggressively grabbed. I felt thick metal cuffs being clanked shut on my wrists.

"No, leave her alone. I provoked her. Nothing happened," Dean moved forward as the guards began to escort me out of the training room. My blank eyes met Dean's freaked out ones for a second before I was led out of the room. I looked to see one guard push Dean back inside the training room and shut the door on him.

"Am I actually getting into trouble for hitting him? Come on, you all saw what happened. He deserved it," I said as the three guards led me down to a hallway I'd never been before. Not one responded.

We stopped in front of a door with a sliding cover over the window and I had a feeling that I could guess what the inside looked like.

Once the door was opened, I was right. I'd been brought to an interrogation room. My mind shot back to the first day we had been brought here. This was a different room though. All that filled it was a metal table with three chairs, all welded to the ground. The room had an overwhelming smell of must and that it hadn't been used in a very long time but the lack of dust gave away how often it was truly used. Two guards stayed in the room with me. I sat down in one of the empty chairs and the guards flanked me. For a second, I felt important.

"So now that you've brought me downtown, which of you coppers is going to pound me for information?" I asked, purposefully being cocky. I heard one of the guards release a breathy laugh.

The door opened and two more guards came in escorting someone else. It was a girl I hadn't seen before. Her dark brown hair was in an extremely messy bun, with strands hanging in her face. Her outfit was similar to mine, a pair of dark grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. Her shirt was more worn than mine, I could see her white sports bra easily through it. Her hands were cuffed together as well, but in front of her. I noticed that the guards had put her in similar handcuffs to mine. The girl was put in the chair across from mine. She slumped down in her seat, posture of complete boredom. Her two guards stood similarly to mine on each side of her.

"Why does new girl get her cuffs in front? Do you guys care about her posture more than mine? I feel hurt," I turned to one of my guards. The two men exchanged a look and the one shrugged his shoulders. The guard to my right adjusted my handcuffs.

"Thank you very much gentlemen," I said, rolling my shoulders. Looking up, the other girl was staring at me. Her eyes were a bright brown that had a slight fog to them. She had been drugged. I wonder what sort of attitude she had given the staff to be given sedatives. There was a curious looking in her eyes as she gave me a once over. I could see the slight wrinkling start around her eyes and the corners of her mouth were starting to turn down. This was a girl who didn't laugh or smile very often. But pulling away from those minor details, she was young. Maybe a year or two older than me. Her muscle mass was similar to mine but I could guess she was at least two inches shorter than me. I got a gnawing feeling in my stomach of protection. If it came down to it, I wanted to protect this nameless girl rather than fight her or leave her to defend herself.

The door opened again and Ford came in with his own pair of guards. I saw the girl give a minor flinch but other than that, kept her face dead. As the door closed, I saw at least three guards stood outside. My eyes flickered to this girl momentarily then back to Ford. Who was she and why did the two of us require nine guards?

"Well look at my two favourite girls finally meeting. I'd been hoping you two would progress enough to this. Cameron Souza, this is Alexandra Clarkson. Alexandra, Cameron. Alexandra has been under our protection for about six months now," the girl scoffed, "Cameron has been here for almost three weeks now."

That had to be wrong. Had it been three weeks almost? I tried to do the math in my head but there could be a day or two missing.

"Alexandra has a twin brother as well. His name is Jamie. Unfortunately, he was unable to be rescued. Cameron's twin brother Dylan was at no risk so we decided he was safe enough staying with his family," Ford explained.

Alexandra's head turned to Ford, "wow that's the first time you've almost admitted that you kidnapped us."

"Alexandra, please. If you are not up to this meeting than you can go back to your room and we can reschedule," Ford sounded exhausted with this girl which made me more curious about her. When she didn't give any sort of response Ford turned to me, "I believe that you two will work well together. Alexandra is by far the most skilled and understanding of her powers in her group."

That caught my attention, "her group?"

"Yes, along with Alexandra, there are four others we have living in another section of the compound. We didn't want to integrate you all at the same time in fear that certain personalities would clash. The two of you ladies are the most mature and from what we have observed, are the most similar."

Alexandra and I made eye contact. I raised my eyebrow at her and looked back at Ford.

"And exactly how much is she worth?"

I heard Alexandra let out a snort of laughter. The sound made the corner of my lips turn up. Ford ignored her and kept his attention on me. I saw his eyes darker. He didn't like to be taunted and I had a feeling that he was starting to regret putting the two of us together.

"Alexandra's powers are almost as rare as your own. Though you have a different development rate than each other, many companies are quite interested in using Alexandra and her potential specifically in the denser forest areas of North America."

My eyebrows crunched together. What the hell was she? I looked back at her, trying to figure it out. Maybe she was a half-demon? Fire abilities maybe? That would explain the sedatives but not the cuffs. Witch? I tried to take a deep breath without being too obvious but all I could smell was must. Alexandra met my eyes. Her eyes held authority in them and my stomach tightened but not from fear. I knew instinctively I could never fear this girl.

Ford let us have our stare down for a few quiet minutes. He himself was observing us and faintly, I could hear the scratching of pens against paper and voices. There were people behind the glass, observing our interaction.

Eventually, Ford stood up.

"Well I am pleased this meeting went as well as I'd hoped. The two of you will be spending lots of time together in the future. Guards, please take these ladies back to their rooms."

As Ford left the room, Alexandra spoke.

"What was the point of keeping me cuffed? It's not like I'd be able to turn into a cougar in this nasty room."

Wait, a cougar. What?! My eyebrows went together as my own guards had me stand up.

"It's Lexa, by the way. Just call me Lexa," the voice behind me said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I took another swing at the punching bag. It was a high quality one, like the ones we had back home and I knew that because the bag was barely moving, meaning the concrete was stiff and hadn't been attacked very much. Good. I could feel muscles in my body begin to get tighter and shift in my back. My next Change was coming. The anxiety of finding out two days ago, that we weren't the only four people being held here was starting to catch up with me. How many people could be in this building and we don't know anything about them. More people kept here meant more staff. If dad found that out, would he risk sending anyone in after us? If I were him, I wouldn't. Why were they collecting us? I mean, I knew the reasons they told me but is it all true? Were we ever going to get out of here without a chain around our necks that read 'sold'?

I let out another frustrated blow into the bag.

The door squeaked open behind me. I turned down the radio and looked over my shoulder. A guard followed the girl, Lexa into the training room. I glanced over Lexa's body. She was in shorts and a tank top sticking in the colour scheme we were all dressed in, grey and white. I suddenly became more aware that I was in sweatpants and a crewneck sweater, both the ugly grey. It was a trait I'd gotten from my father. I hid away all the muscles and bulk that my body had so I didn't draw too much attention. Often, it didn't work.

I watched her walk over to the treadmill. With barely a glance at me, she hopped on, starting with a jog. I was momentarily embarrassed to be caught staring.

I turned the radio back up and went back to beating the snot out of the bag. I hoped to at least make some sort of materialistic wear on the punching bag. The hum of the treadmill getting faster was starting to over-take the sounds coming from the music. It was mind numbing which is what I often aimed for when I worked out. I felt Lexa's eyes on the back of my head though. I became a lot more aware of how my body was moving. I hoped not to look awkward around someone who apparently turned into a cougar. A wolf's grace through a forest was one thing but I'd always found cougars to have more grace over-all. It was a cat thing, right?

I heard the treadmill shut down. I guess Lexa was finished her workout for the day. In my mind, I calculated she'd only been here about ten minutes. I tried to ignore her but the sound of her footsteps got closer to me. When they stopped, I turned around. I was face-to-face with her. I gasped, not expecting her to be so close. Lexa herself even looked slightly shocked.

I stumbled out some attempts at words and Lexa gave me small smile.

"Do you want a sparring partner that doesn't look like a fat sausage?" she asked.

I smirked, "sure but I don't think the guards would be up for me beating their asses."

Lexa rolled her eyes and picked up a pair of boxing mitts. I tossed my gloves aside and grabbed my own mitts.

The two of us went over to the emptiest space in the room. I rolled my shoulders a couple of times and set my hands in fists, blocking my face. Lexa let out a laugh.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. Just laughing at you and how you prepped yourself," Lexa explained setting up her own hand. Like I had assumed before, Lexa was much more graceful than me.

At first, neither of us moved. We both just stared at each other, assessing who was going to move first. I decided I would, test her reaction. I lowered my arms slightly and stepped to her right. Lexa mimicked me, her eyes never leaving my upper body.

I could see the calculations in her eyes. She stopped and swung her leg high, aiming for my head. I jerked my torso back, dropped low and took out her remaining leg. Lexa hit the ground hard, landing on her side. I just stood straight and waited for her to stand back up.

When she did, Lexa nodded, "alright. Let's play."

The two of us went back and forth, taking swings at each other and avoiding the receiving ones. I could predict her decisions and movements with ease. It felt like we had been sparring partners for years. Both of us were able to get in solid punches against each other but also, we could block shots that someone who didn't have training would have been floored by. I could feel her strength almost equaling mine.

Eventually, I saw an opening. Her arm came too far forward aiming for my head. I grabbed her arm, took her legs out and we both ended up on the ground, myself sitting on her stomach.

I held down her arms and was almost chest to chest with her.

"I think you won that one," Lexa breathed out. I opened my mouth but just nodded my head instead. I felt a tug on my stomach for being so close to her face. Well, I'd feel this way being close to anyone's face. I didn't exactly do it often.

I stuttered a couple more times and stood up quickly. I tuned back into the surroundings of the room when I noticed the guards quietly whispering to each other.

"The hell you two going on about? Want to join in? Promise, we will kick your asses."

Both men just rolled their eyes at me. The door opened and in walked a tall woman with salt and pepper hair that obviously hadn't been dyed since the first sight of greying. Lexa lept off the ground and stood ridged. Her hands slipped out of the boxing gloves and folded themselves together across her lower stomach and feet stood shoulder width a part. She looked much like a soldier waiting for her instructions. I looked from Lexa to the woman again.

"And you are?" I said, crossing my arms across my chest. The woman came closer to us, and the guards flanked her quickly.

"My name is Miranda Collins. You can call me Miranda. I am the doctor that has been watching over Alexandra and her respective group of subjects. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Miss. Caine."

She stuck her hand out, shifting the clipboard in her hands to her side. I side-eyed Lexa, who was still ridged and straight faced. Her eyes were on mine and I could tell she was trying to gage my reaction. I slid my eyes back to Miranda and shook her hand. The woman had a tight grip and how she shook was full of authority. The wolf inside me stirred, not liking someone trying to convey that they could overpower my dominance. Miranda and I let go of each other's hands simultaneously.

"I've read your file, Miss. Caine and I would be very interested in giving you your next physical myself."

"It's Souza, not Caine and what physical?" I crossed my arms over my chest again. Well as best as I could, my breasts often got in the way of that. From looking at my mum, I could blame the excessive growth of that region on my father and the werewolf gene.

"Dr. McHale has not been giving you physicals? That's unethical. Well I'll be pleased to give you your first physical post being brought here," Miranda headed towards to door, "Miss. Caine please. Follow me. Alexandra, have a good day."

I looked over at Lexa and she nodded her head once.

I followed Miranda through the halls with two guards flanking us. I couldn't lie, this woman gave me some unnerving bitch vibes. I gave her a once over and I gained some confidence knowing I could take her down if I needed to. At the end of the day, that was the most important part.

We arrived at the medical room that I'd been in twice before. Inside sat Dr. McHale, crouched over some paperwork. He sat up, obviously not expecting anyone to come in.

"Ah doctor. I am going to use this room to examine Miss. Caine." Dr. McHale's eyes hardened when he saw Miranda. He momentarily flicked his gaze to me but almost instantly went back to Miranda. He leaned back in his chair.

"Why would you require my examination room, Miranda?"

"Because mine is being upgraded. You know that, Coulson. You were one of the board members who asked for the modifications."

Dr. McHale didn't answer, just stood up and left the room.

Miranda took a hospital dressing gown out of a cupboard behind McHale's desk and stuck it out to me.

"Go behind that divider and change into this."

I bit my tongue and took the gown from her hands. I glared at the guards and went behind the divider, praying that the angle of the lights wouldn't reveal too much. I heard Miranda mumble instructions to the guards then the door opened and closed. I yanked the strings as close together as possible, left my socks on and stepped out.

Miranda stood alone beside the examination table, reading a file folder. Even from here, I could see my "name" on the edge. Though I had told the doctors here multiple times, my name wasn't Caine. I cleared my throat and Miranda barely looked up.

"Sit here and I'll begin."

Everything seemed like a normal physical, my heartrate, blood pressure, vitals got checked. Miranda even took a couple vials of blood. She barely spoke a word, only nodding when things she found were to her approval.

"Do you know what you are able to lift in weight?" Miranda asked, writing notes.

I shrugged, "not sure what my limit is but I've done a deadlift of about three hundred before. But that was post-workout."

She just nodded, "and your other powers? What are you aware that you can do?"

I glanced up at her and for the first time that I'd notice, she was looking at me as well.

"Necromancer," I stated, but I knew they were looking for more.

"What about having the abilities of a Exustio fire half demon? Or any of the other powers Edison Rejuvenation was able to put into your system as a child?" Miranda's voice was monotone, and honestly, a little chilling.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I laid down on the table. Technically I didn't. It was news to me that Edison Rejuvenation had anything to do with the my extra and seemingly unexplainable abilities. Her pen scratched against the paper and I felt her place the folder beside my leg. I could watch her go to a cabinet and pick out a vial. Miranda filled a needle full of the solution and came back over to me. I sat up but she pushed back on my shoulder.

"No, no lying down might be safer. Nothing to worry about," she stuck the needle in my arm, "you look like you could use some rest."

It took me a second to realize what she was saying and I shoved her backwards. Yanking the needle out of my arm, I hoped that she hadn't been able to put the sedative in my arm. No luck. The vial was empty and I was losing consciousness.

 **ooo**

I groaned and rolled over. Well, an unsuccessful attempt at rolling over. I opened my eyes and blinked hard a couple of times, not being able to see clearly. I tried to lift my arm and I quickly realized why I couldn't roll over or see properly. I had Changed at some point when I was unconscious. I rubbed my head on my front paws and blinked harshly again. I could see better now, the eye dew out of my way.

I was back in a cell but not the one that had been in the medical room. At least, the medical room that McHale had been using. I lifted my body off the cot, feeling groggy still. I knew in my mind that this hadn't been a natural Change. Something in the sedative they gave me or something that they did to my body while I was unconscious caused this to happen. My ears twitched, hearing heavy breathing from both sides of me. Looking to the cage next to mine was a sleeping cougar, body completely splayed across the cot. My body began to growl but there was a click in my head. I realized that it was probably Lexa. I looked the other direction, seeing another cage holding a wolf. Almost as if they were human, I instantly recognized both. Sleeping on his back on the cot was Dean. His deep brown fur was ruffled and a little bit sweaty, which made me assume that he had only just recently finished his Change. I started to pace around the cage, hoping for once that someone had a camera on us. I got close to the door when I noticed a buzzing sound. Picking up a piece of ripped fabric from the hospital gown, I gave it a careful toss at the door. A spark of electricity came off the door and the fabric fell to the ground, sizzled. The cages were charged with electricity. They weren't going to let me break out this time.

The door to the examination room slammed open and five guards entered with their guns raised. Once they had surveyed the situation and realized that nothing was happening, their guns lowered. The sound of the door slamming opened startled Dean awake. He did his own millisecond surveillance and began to growl. Miranda entered the room with McHale on her heels and the guns in the guards' hands snapped back up. Dean stopped growling when I huffed in his direction. I heard the murmuring of Miranda and Dr. McHale talking but it would give me too much of a headache to try and pay attention to what they're saying.

One guard went over to the wall next to our cages, and pressed one button. The humming around my cage door shut off. A second guard began to unlock my cage, causing Dean to growl aggressively. When the door opened, I began my own growling as a warning.

"Stop, Cameron. We just want to take your blood from this form to see if there are any differences," a female voice went through my head. I stopped growling when I realized the voice was Miranda's. I looked over at her and she nodded her head slowly once. I let out a heavy sigh and sent a warning growl towards Dean. I forced myself to breath slower. Freaking out wouldn't help me with letting in this guard. The guard who I now realized wasn't a guard but probably a nurse's assistant stuck me with a needle that looked like it should have been meant for a horse. He took two full vials of blood. I could smell the fear barely coming through the man's sweat and I almost had to close my eyes in concentration to not pay attention to it. The wolf side of my brain enjoyed the hunt of a terrified creature way too much. Instead, I looked over to see Dean standing at the wall that separated our cages, starring down the assistant. Our eyes met and I tried to give him a 'stop looking like a murderer' face.

The assistant then put a vial in the syringe filled with a clear liquid. I assumed what it was and from the removal of the blood, I felt too tired from what was left in my system to fight back. If they were going to kill me, at least I would be asleep for it. The man left and I hopped up onto the cot, curled up and fell asleep.

 **ooo**

I sat low in my desk, head almost resting on the desk behind mine. Only three more minutes until detention was over. I could hear Dylan pacing outside my classroom, waiting for me to get out. Spencer had already gone home because he had some stupid 7th grade assignment that I had already done for him that he wouldn't accept and mum had asked him to babysit Maggie while she finished working on some new script.

"Do you understand why you were kept after class, Miss. Brown?" my fifth-grade teacher asked, half sitting on the desk in front of me. I mentally rolled my eyes at the false last name we'd been using. Couldn't dad think of anything more inventive?

"Yup, don't correct the principal when he's trying to give a lecture to the class. Can I go now?"

My teacher shook his head, "yes Cameron, you can go."

I picked my pencil case and books off my desk and left the room. Dylan stood in front of my hanger. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, I got in trouble for something stupid. Principal said some wrong information about the number of tigers in the wild and I corrected him. Got detention for it," I put my stuff in my bag and put my coat on.

"Dad told you to not do that anymore. Just because you know more, doesn't mean you need to let everyone else know it," Dylan said. I looked down at him and shrugged. My twin brother hadn't hit puberty yet so I was almost a head taller than him.

Hearing footsteps coming around the corner, we both looked up and saw two girls who were in my class, Jenna and some other little twit. Jenna started laughing when she saw Dylan and shoved him into the wall.

"Hey dwarf, see you crawled out of your hole long enough to pick up this freak."

I stepped at the girls, prepared to drop my things. A momentary fear crossed their faces. I stopped and gave them a half smile.

"Freak," the other one said and the two of them left.

Dylan and I headed outside the school. I wasn't excited to go home. I knew my dad would probably would go quiet, not giving me any trouble and send me to do an intense workout instead. This was the way he dealt with me when I did something wrong. When my brothers did something wrong, they got yelled at. My father took a different approach on disciplining me. It made me angrier than if he just yelled at me. I assumed it was because we'd found out in the last few months that I was growing into a female werewolf and he had no clue what to do with me. My sister was only in grade two so my mum seemed to take on her discipline. Maggie was a much gentler soul than my brothers and me.

Dylan and I were starting to cross the baseball diamond behind the school when we heard heavy footsteps pounding behind us. Stopping, we turned to see Jenna and her older brother, Tony. She looked smug and her brother, pissed. I had a feeling I knew what was going to happen. I grabbed hold of Dylan's arm, forcing him to keep walking. He began to follow me but Tony grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"No, no, your sister here threatened my little sister. That does not fly with me, shorty."

I snorted, "shorty? Really? Can't you think of anything more original than that?"

Tony faced me sharply. Agitation obvious in his eyes, boredom just as obvious in mine. He stepped up to me, almost face to face which gave me a smug feeling inside since he was two years older.

"You want to threaten me too? Fine," Tony grabbed Dylan's coat collar, "let me show you what happens when someone threatens me."

The next moments happened in slow-motion, scene-by-scene.

Tony began to adjust himself as if to punch Dylan in the face. Dylan stepped backwards to avoid the hit. As Tony pulled his fist back, I punched Tony in the stomach but due to my angle, missed slightly and hit just above. I heard a crack but ignored it. I was angry beyond belief. No one threatened my family or moved to be violent with them.

Tony dropped to the ground, screaming.

Jenna ran to her brother, "what the hell did you do to him?"

I stumbled backwards, shocked. The hit that I'd delivered wouldn't hurt that much. Something must have gone wrong. Dylan was shocked as well but he recovered first. Breaking into a run, he latched onto my arm and we headed home.

Hours later, I stood outside my father's office with my head against the wall. My brothers sat on the stairs, watching me. We all listened to my parents arguing about how to handle my situation. I'd been suspended indefinitely from school for hitting Tony. Apparently, the sucker-punch I delivered him broke two ribs and the lowest one had broken into his lung. He was going to live but had been in surgery most of the afternoon. The doctors couldn't figure out what happened to make his ribs break. His parents wanted me expelled, maybe even charged with assault.

I sighed and banged my head against the wall, shutting my eyes.

Jolting up, I gasped. I was back inside the cage, awake from my dream. I slid sideways and brought my knees to my chest. That was the only time I'd ever been the reason we had to leave a town. It was one of the worst memories of my life. My mother never looked at me with such disappointment. My father had basically shrugged it off, but I was home-schooled for the next semester. It wasn't until years later that I found out my father had done something much worse in defense of Uncle Simon. That was why he had acted so casually about it. He knew that no matter what punishment he gave me, there was no way he could make me feel worse than I already did.

"Sleep well?" I rolled my head, seeing Lexa sit on the ground, leaning on her bed.

I glanced over at Dean, seeing he was completely passed out as humans and looked back at Lexa.

"Yeah I guess so. Had one of those memory dreams though."

I glanced over her body. Lexa had on an oversized pair of sweatpants and a black t-shirt. I looked down at myself, seeing that I was in the same outfit, sans bra which was set at the entrance to my cell. I laughed to myself.

"What's so funny? Or should I ask," Lexa said, getting up on her cot.

"These sweatpants. I'm sure they got them from Walmart. My dad used to buy these by the bulk because they were so easy to get on and off and none of us cared if they got torn apart during a Change. I'm pretty sure I've gone through like six pairs in the last two years."

Lexa started laughing, "that's why these looks so familiar! My mum bought me like three pairs before I went missing-" she stopped herself, "before I got brought here."

There was an awkward silence. I looked down at my cot.

"You know, I have never had a Change that was so easy. I might need to ask them what drugs they gave me. I don't remember any of it."

Lexa crossed her legs, "most of the time I don't feel my Change. I think it was a part of the experiment when they regenerated my race."

"What is your race by the way?"

"I'm a skin-walker. It runs in my Aboriginal bloodline. I can turn into a cougar but when I'm a human, I got a lot of the most common qualities that a cougar has," Lexa explained to me. I nodded my head.

"That's cool. I'm not going to lie, sounds like the best part is having a Change without pain."

"Walking silently is one of my favourite parts though. It's fun to spook people out."

I snorted, "yeah I've done that, it's too much fun. It's a real test though, trying to sneak up on my brothers or dad. They have as good of hearing as I do."

"My twin, James is a skin-walker as well. He's a klutz though. I snuck up on him one day, he spun around to try and freak me out but then he tripped over his own damn feet."

I snorted, "the only ones in my family who could be clumsy in my family are my baby sister and my mum. All four of us with the werewolf gene are like gymnasts. Very smooth."

"If your brothers look like you, they're some fit gymnasts."

My eyes widened momentarily and I felt my cheeks heat up. I tried to think of something to say.

"Yeah they're bulky as hell. They love the muscles. It attracts all the girls even though they are complete fools."

"And you? Do you like the muscles?" Lexa asked.

"Not really, I'd rather wear the baggier clothes. Teenage girls are bitches and teenage boys are usually pigs," I answered.

"Well that t-shirt looks good on you. Don't be too worried about it."

I blushed again. Who was this girl and why did she seem to try and flatter me? I shifted to lay on my stomach. Lexa looked down at me, her brown eyes seemed to absorb all the light in the room, sparkling.

I heard a growl-like groan coming from behind me. I glanced backwards and saw Dean starting to wake up.

"Morning sleepy head," I said to him. He rolled his head to look at me. Dean gave me a light smile but then his eyes looked at Lexa. I read the instant suspicion in his face.

"Who are you?" Dean stood up, in front of the cage wall that I could hear was still humming with electricity.

"Dean, this is Lexa. The girl I told you about. She's being held captive too. Lexa, this is Dean. He's a part of my group and one of my friends" I introduced the two but I could tell there were no friendly vibes between the two. Dean's arms were crossed across his chest and the look he was giving Lexa was if she had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar but insisted that she thought the cookies were for the sad puppy dog next door. Lexa was still sitting on the bed but her back had gotten a bit straighter and her face was neutral but tight. Lexa just nodded her head once towards him then looked back to me, expecting our conversation to start where we left off and ready to ignore Dean.

"How long have you been captive here?" Dean asked.

"Just over six months. They enjoy my company." Lexa answered and I smirked. I liked her bite of sarcasm.

"And what makes you so special that they haven't killed you to study your insides?"

"Dean," I snapped at him, "you don't need to be an asshole. Lexa is in the exact same position as us."

"Really? Because we weren't stuck in cages being forced to Change before they introduced her to you. We weren't being poked and prodded at by some bitch before she got thrown in with us. It's just convenient, that's all."

Lexa stood up, at her cage wall as well, "oh yes because I met Cameron for five minutes where we basically didn't speak to each other and decided 'she's perfect for Miranda to stick needles with'. I've been dealing with her for a long time. Miranda may be a doctor but she's also a member of the sales team. The only reason she would be interested in Cameron or any of you is if she thought you looked good for a sale."

It was my turn to move positions. I sat up, planting my feet on the ground.

"What are you talking about?" Dean shifted. Dean knew nothing about us possibly being merchandise. Lexa smirked, but it wasn't bitter or condescending. It was sympathetic to the boy who didn't know what his future held. I felt some guilt for not telling him sooner, or any of them especially now that Dean was being told by a stranger.

"Didn't Ford tell you? At the end of the day, we're all here to be sold off as soldiers, guards, or servants. Hell, one of the boys from this group they brought in from Alberta just after I got here was sold off as a dog walker for one of the Cabals in based Africa. You're going to get evaluated by your looks, strength and powers and whichever buyer likes you the most," Lexa made a 'cha-ching" sound. I looked at Dean whose eyes were surprised but I could see the anger that lay underneath.

"They'll pay millions for us," I told him, "and honestly, Ford seems reluctant to sell us off as just dog walkers from what he's said to me."

Dean's head whipped to glare at me, "you knew? You knew about this and you didn't tell me?"

I shrugged, not knowing how to answer him. I glanced over at Lexa who was stretching her arms above her head. I noticed a bright white scar that ran across her stomach surrounded by bruises and other scars ranging from old to very fresh with scabs still on them. I abruptly stood up, startling her. Lexa faced me confused as I studied her arms and neck. Those were covered in scar tissue as well.

"Where did you get those?" I asked, my voice low. A surge of unfamiliar emotions went through me. Lexa quickly realized what I was talking about and shifted uncomfortably. She crossed her arms across herself, in an attempt to hide.

"When I first got here, I wasn't exactly what Miranda expected as a suitable candidate to be sold for my full worth. I fought back every chance I got. My training got a little more intense than it should have been," Lexa explained.

"Some of those seem pretty fresh," I said, making sure it was obvious that I didn't believe everything she said.

Lexa sighed, "Miranda believes that I will most likely be sold as a soldier and thus, I need to be as tough as possible and will not be distracted by mundane things like a bit of blood. I need to be able to fight through it."

The way she talked about the abuse was so non-challan, that I realized the emotion I was feeling was anger which grew when I saw a small scar crossing her eyebrow. The cut had come from a blade. I knew so because I had one very similar running down my jawline from a training mishap with Spencer.

The door of the lab slammed open, causing us all to jump round. Miranda walked in, wearing a grey pant suit making her look more severe than usual, with a small huddle of guards. One hit the button that turned off the electricity to my cage and another swung the door open. Guns trailed on my head as I was roughly taken from my cage.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I was all but dragged down the hallways of the compound. Eventually, Miranda opened one door and I was brought into the room. I hadn't done anything wrong so I wasn't sure why the guards were being so rough with me but it was starting to get on my nerves. I fought against my instincts to pull away from them. It was an empty interrogation room but the interrogation rooms were never completely empty here. There were chains attached to the wall parallel to the one-way mirror. The guards began to attach my hands so that they sat at my head level but once they went to shackle my feet together, I began to fight and jerk against the chains. I wasn't letting them take away all my defenses. It took 4 guards to control me enough to attach my ankles in shackles but they had difficulty.

"Inject her with a small dose of this. Apparently, Miss. Caine is a little too energetic this morning" Miranda snapped at the fifth guard that held his gun to my head. She held out a syringe and he took it. Again, it took two guards to hold my upper torso still enough to get the needle into my arm. Moments later, I felt my muscles get drowse and I wasn't able to fight as hard.

"Bring her in," Miranda instructed when she determined I was doped up enough. Two guards opened the door and I could hear the creak of the adjacent door across the hall open as well. Two more guards entered, dragging a body.

No. It wasn't just a body. It was Hayley, obviously just coming out of sedation. Her hands were covered in the dome cuffs that were used to stop her from burning anyone. The guards dropped her body in front of me.

"Hayley," I said, and started to pull against the chains again. I was starting to feel my brain push through the sedation from seeing my best friend in such a helpless condition.

"If you don't tell me about your other powers or show me, Hayley will take the consequences," Miranda told me, standing right behind Hayley.

"No," I threw my body away from the wall, the sedative completely being overruled by my panic. I couldn't get even a foot away. Miranda placed her foot over Hayley's forearm, stepping down. I heard Hayley groan due to the discomfort.

"What are your other powers, Cameron? What else can you do?" Miranda looked at me with a sick expression of amusement.

"I-I don't know anything about them. My hands get hot sometimes, and I can do some spells I guess when I'm goofing around and I guess I can hear things but plea-please don't hurt her. I don't know anything else," My body was going into full panic, not know what they could do to Hayley as a "consequence".

"If you say so," Miranda stepped back from Hayley and I sighed. It seemed like she believed me. Miranda nodded her head once and the guard who had injected me pulled a switchblade out of his pocket. Without a moment's hesitation, he bent down and stabbed Hayley in the leg. She let out a scream of pain and I completely lost all control. I began yanking my arms as harshly as I could away from the wall but other than the groans of the cement and a little bit of dust, nothing was happening. I could just see from the corner of my eyes, the sparks flying from my hands. I watched one of the other guards pull out his switchblade and circle Hayley. Still jerking on the chains, I waited until he got close enough. I suddenly used the thick cuffs holding my wrists as momentum and horse kicked the guard in his back. He flew across the empty room, crashing into another guard. From his cry of pain, I knew he'd stabbed either himself or the other guard.

"Sedate her! Do it, now!" Miranda called out, truly angry. I kicked at every guard that came near me, making contact with a few. Eventually, a needle was injected into my neck and I quickly fell unconscious.

 **Ooo**

I let out a loud groan of discomfort and sat up. I was laying on a concrete floor of an unfamiliar room. I didn't know how long I'd been unconscious for but the sun was still out, shining through the small rectangular walls that lined the top of one of the walls. The memories of the last time I was awake came flooding back. I jumped up, pissed and went to the door. It was a mirror. Man, these people liked their one-way windows. The longer I was awake, the more rage filled me. Looking into the mirror, I barely recognized the girl looking back. Her eyes were darker than usual and bloodshot. Her hair hung lamely down her back since there was no conditioner in this place. She had seemed to grow muscle since the last time I'd looked at her but that must have been a trick of mind.

Getting sick of looking at myself, I started pounding on the door.

"Hey! I know there's someone out there! What the hell, let me out!" I shouted. I probably didn't need to but it was instinct. I stopped hitting the door, waiting to see what would happen. I stood silently for five minutes.

"Fine, guess I'll just kick my way out," I said out loud. I set myself up just far enough away to smash the window. Just to be dramatic, I decided to do a round house kick even though at some point my shoes had been taken from me apparently. As I began to spin a voice came over an intercom.

"Mr. Ford will be with you in a moment."

I stopped and smiled, "that's better."

I sat myself on the bed and as the mattress compressed, I got a smell that made me go stiff. Blood. Not mine and it wasn't exactly fresh but it was detectable. Someone had bled a lot in this mattress.

As I stood up to rid myself of the smell, Ford came in the room. A guard followed him and placed down a chair facing the bed.

"Sit down here please."

At first, I thought the guard was talking to Ford but then I realized he meant me. The chair had the metal restrains on the arms and ankles.

I rolled my eyes, "please as if I would do anything to him."

I did as I was told though. I wasn't planning on doing anything to Ford. Not yet anyways, he still had information I wanted. Ford then dismissed the guard and sat on the bed.

"You broke that guard's ribs and fractured parts of his spine. Severely bruised the other guard in the process. One of them got stabbed but that was their own stupidity."

"And your point? They were stabbing my best friend, what did you expect me to do? Sit there quietly. Plus, he was the idiot who got too close." I moved to cross my arms but that wasn't happening.

"Yes, Hayley. I am very sorry about that. Miranda acted without consulting myself or Dr. McHale. She is being punished for her actions."

"Unless her punishment is myself getting to ask her questions that she isn't able to answer then stabbing her in the leg, then it isn't punishment enough."

Ford seemed surprised by that answer, "I understand that you are angry and as I said before, Miranda is receiving disciplinary action from the board of directors."

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't going to get anywhere on that topic and I was still seething.

"Where am I? This isn't the four-star hotel I'm used to," I said to Ford. I attempted to cross my legs but I was out of luck there.

"Solitary confinement. Miranda felt that it was necessary after your reaction in the questioning room."

"If you believe that, you're insane just like her," I answered. I wanted to say a few other things but I figured I would need to not insult the guy who could get me out of here.

"It's not what I believe. Miranda has a very influential hand with the board of directors even with the stunt she pulled yesterday regarding yourself and Hayley." Ford shifted a little and I knew that there was something else he was going to take his sweet time mentioning.

"And? What sort of influential hand are you referring to?"

"As the organization that is currently in charge of your safety and well-being," I had to bit my tongue from pointing out that I was eighteen, "Edison Rejuvenation has received multiple offers from other companies and individuals regarding taking charge of your file."

"I knew that. What's the new part to that speech?" I snapped.

"Your sparring match with Alexandra was recorded the other day, as are all rooms. Miranda convinced the board to show the tape to some potential buyers in hoping to raise bidding prices on yourself and Miss. Clarkson. It seems though that the interest has risen in taking on yours and Alexandra's files together."

I didn't know how to respond. People wanted to buy Lexa and I together? As what, a security team, protecting anyone with our strength and ability to hear almost anything? Or entertainment, for rich men to bid on and see who would win the match?

Ford stood and ran a hand down the side of his suit jacket, "I'll give you time to think over the possibilities of that arrangement. You will be out of this room within the next few days. Have a good day."

 **ooo**

I was released from solitary confinement three days later. It seems Miranda wanted to make me go insane. It had only worked slightly. I mainly slept all day, except for when my meals came.

As soon as the guard opened my door and said I was free to go, I headed straight for Ford's office. When I approached the office door, I heard yelling from inside. The only voice yelling though was Dean's. I opened the door and all the men in the room looked at me. Dean had his palms pressed against the desk, leaning over Ford who sat calmly. Two guards stood close to Dean, one to his side and the other behind prepared to grab ahold of him if he moved to act aggressively against Ford.

"Cameron, glad you could join us. Though I would have appreciated if you had have knocked, your timing is impeccable," Ford stood, buttoning his jacket, "as I was telling Mr. Miles here, everything is fine with yourself and you would be returning to your normal schedule today."

Dean just stared at me and I gave him a weak smile. He pushed of the table with a slight look at Ford and walked up to me.

"Are you alright?" he whispered to me.

"Just fine," I answered in a normal voice, "just had a few days of relaxing."

I stepped around Dean and sat down in the guest's chair at Ford's desk.

"Guards, can you escort Mr. Miles to the recreation room with everyone else? I will speak with Miss. Souza before my next meeting."

The guards nodded and I looked at Ford's desk, not meeting Dean's eyes. Ford sat back down once the door was shut.

"Cameron, glad to see that confinement didn't ruin your health," Ford was trying to sound cheery but I could see in his eyes that he was recovering from whatever had just occurred with Dean. I mentally smirked. Dean had a way with words.

"The price. How much are these mysterious buyers willing to pay for Lexa and myself?" I was cutting to the chase. I may have slept a lot in solitary but I was exhausted and a little bit on the edge. Ford nodded once, understanding that I wasn't beating around the bush.

"We have received multiple offers of close to four million dollars," my eyes bulged out of my head slightly but Ford said the six-digit number as if he had been reciting a phone number. Money was obviously just a minor notion of obtaining what he wanted.

"And the lowest offer?" I asked, just to see if he would answer.

"One hundred thousand."

I snorted, "I think Lexa and I are worth a bit more than that."

"That's what we believe as well. We've declined their offer."

"Thank god," I said, "where were they located?"

"The company wanted to use you two ladies as trainers for young teenagers to be assassins. Most definitely worth more than one hundred thousand dollars, if you ask me. But the location was in France," Ford told me.

"And the four million dollar offers? Where are they?" I folded my hands over my lap, silently praying he didn't say Russia.

"The most likely offer of acceptance is in the United States. A certain Cabal wishes to keep their CEO's son safe and the best way to do that is to obtain female security guards who could pass as pretty rich girls on his arm."

I nodded my head, seeming to think about it.

"Have you spoken with Lexa about this offer yet?"

"No. We are only meant to talk to you ladies about these offers when we ourselves have decided. Technically speaking, you get no choice in where you go."

"Yet you're telling me because?"

Ford shifting in his seat, "you are unlike other residents we've had here, Miss. Souza. Your father raised you to trust no one and use all resources you have available, even if you must dig yourself into a hole to get them. I've come to find that telling you the truth of how things are being the way to gain your understanding and trust. Do you trust me?"

I kept the snarl off my face, "yes sir," I decided that was too easily noticed as a lie, "if I didn't, my friends and I would have planned an escape attempt long ago."

Ford smiled, and I could sense that he believed every word out of my mouth.

"Very good. Now, I will let you get back to your friends. I know Mr. Miles has been very worried about you."

I rolled my eyes, wanting to see how Ford would react, "of course he was. Dean doesn't understand I can handle myself. He never has."

Ford smirked again and let out a little laugh, "yes love can do funny things to the brain."

I stood up and headed for the door, "Oh Mr. Ford, I haven't been in love in a long time. I wouldn't know it if it hit me in the face."

He just laughed and let me leave his office.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I entered the rec room and was hit by more than just my friends. There were five other people sitting around the room, plus more guards.

"Cameron!" I turned my head to see Hayley in a wheelchair and Andy pushing her towards me. The whole room went silent after she spoke. My jaw dropped seeing the position she was in.

"Where the hell have you been?" She reached her arms up and Andy helped her stand, leaning against his side, obvious that she couldn't put weight on the leg that had been stabbed. I grabbed hold of her, squishing her into a hug.

"Cam, let go. You're going to break one of my ribs. Though I could get used to this loving," Hayley squeezed me back. She shifted, and with Andy's help, settled back into the chair.

"Are you okay? They didn't paralyze you, did they?" I asked, bending down to her level.

"Oh no, don't worry. The blade just hit my muscles and McHale said it would be a week or so before I could walk on it properly."

I nodded, the anger that had been growing inside me started to disappear. There would be time for that later. I glanced over Hayley's head and saw Lexa standing with two of the random people but she was looking at me. Instantly, I noticed the black eye she had.

I quickly kissed Hayley on the head, mumbled something about seeing her later and walked over to Lexa.

"Hey Cameron, how are you?" Lexa said. I didn't say anything, just ran my fingers softly across the bruise that not only sat on her eye, there was another that was more based below her cheek bone. Two bruises. Lexa brushed my hand away.

"It's nothing just more training. Promise."

I nodded, knowing that I had to tell her what I knew. It wasn't fair to let her get bombarded by this when they finally decided to sell us. I pulled Lexa into a hug, wrapping my arms around her shoulders.

"We need to talk," I whispered. I leaned back. Lexa was confused but she nodded her head. I went back over to Hayley and Andy. I didn't know what sort of listening devices were in the room.

 ** _Chloe's POV_**

I was sitting in my father-in-law's office, typing in edits on the latest script I was working on. My boss was sympathetic to Cameron's disappearance but the production of the movie needed to keep on schedule. Taking a deep breath, I dropped my head back and put my hair into a ponytail on the top of my head. Even though my hair was still as thin as it had always been, I'd learned over time the different styles that worked with it.

Someone cleared their throat from the door. I knew it was Derek. No one in this house had a voice has low as my husband.

"Hey honey, you look fancy" I said, saving my progress. Derek was dressed in a suit, looking almost as handsome as he did on our wedding day. His hands were in his pockets, tie disheveled.

"You mind giving me a hand?" Derek muttered. I smirked, meeting my husband halfway.

"You can figure out every math equation and build anything, but you can't figure out a tie."

Derek let out a small growl, not out of anger, more annoyance.

"Is it really such a smart idea to meet these people? I know they checked out for the background checks and everything but it doesn't sit right with me."

"Chloe, there's five of us and two of them. We know the meeting spot, we know every exit point. You've got nothing to worry about. We can take care of any problems."

"Yeah and what if one of those problems is that these people still work for Edison Rejuvenation and there's a security team waiting to take you guys?" I said, walking back to the desk chair.

Derek followed me, planting himself on the edge of the desk.

"We're ready for if that happens. Each of us have protective spells, put on by Dad, Simon and Tori. We have our weapons as well," Derek put his hands on the sides of my face, "Chloe, I promise we will be fine."

The pounding of feet came down the stairs. Derek dropped his hands and sighed.

"What now, Dylan?" My middle son swung around the corner, stopping dead in the center of the room.

"I want to go with you guys to the meet."

"Dylan, I already told you no. It's too risky to bring you along," Derek told him, standing.

"But dad, I could be helpful. Why bring three spellcasters and two werewolves when you could have three of both?"

I leaned back, "hon, I know how much you want to help find your sister. But with you being her twin sister, it's possibly handing them a piece of whatever sick plan they have?"

"They already had me once! They don't want me, they want her and they got her!" Dylan took a deep growling breath. Derek started to talk but Dylan cut him off.

"She's my sister! I can't just sit here anymore and wait for a decision to be made or hell, you figure something out instead of dragging your feet."

I stopped breathing. What my son had said hit me in the heart and broke it a little. I glanced up at Derek, and saw that Dylan's words made him angry.

"She may be your sister, but she is my daughter. I am not dragging my feet on getting her back but I'm not going to make some rash, hormonal and emotionally charged decision like you would. You're just a kid. You have no idea what this is like for me, your mother or hell even your sister," Derek's voice had turned into a growl.

 ** _Cameron's POV_**

For the first time, we sat in a large dining room to eat dinner. It wasn't just the four of us either. Lexa's group was there as well. We had all spent the day together, learning about each other and our powers. Lexa's group was much more diverse than ours. There was Tessa, a fifteen-year-old witch who had developed a crush quickly on Andy, Daunte, a seventeen-year-old shaman who in his normal life, probably smoked weed on the daily. Roan, a fire half-demon who was nineteen appeared to be the leader of their little division and Jenny, who broke my heart. She was thirteen and something called a tempestras. I hadn't heard the term before but it means that Jenny could control storms which made her very dangerous in the right situation.

Our group enjoyed the dinner that was put in front of us. Salmon and pasta, which tasted amazing. I wish I could be angry about it but I could never be angry over good food. Our groups were getting along well. Hayley had easily made friends which wasn't a shock. Dean on the other hand, barely spoke five sentences to anyone. Those five sentences went to Roan though who appeared to be just as anti-social but had better manners than my ex-boyfriend. The youngest girl Jenny was a bubble of energy for everyone. I could tell that she trusted Lexa the most, even idolized her. She sat beside her, eating with excitement but watched Lexa as if she were the queen. My heart hurt a little looking at the girl. She reminded me so much of Maggie. The girl was innocent, even in a situation like this, where she would eventually lose the freedom that came with her youth if we didn't get out of here.

I was fantasizing different methods of breaking at least some of us out to get help when I realized the table had begun to fall silent. The dining hall we were in had large windows for those who wanted to observe from the hallway. Everyone was looking out the window that stood behind me. I looked at Lexa, who's hand sat atop of Jenny's shoulder. I could see suspicion in her eyes. I turned, and saw why everyone was concerned. Ford stood in the hall with Miranda and two other men who wore suits that looked expensive.

"Who is that?" Hayley whispered to me. I just shrugged, keeping my eyes on them. I had a feeling I knew why the men were here. It was confirmed when Miranda pointed to Lexa and myself before noticing that we all had stopped eating and were watching them. I couldn't hear what they were saying exactly, only mumbles. There was an obvious spell on the room.

"Everything is okay," I heard Lexa say to Jenny. I turned back to her and we made eye contact with each other. I nodded my head slightly, indicating that this is what I wanted to talk to her about. Lexa sighed and squeezed Jenny's shoulder. The younger girl glanced at her, eyes wide with worry. Lexa smiled warmly at her. I hoped that Jenny couldn't see the concern in her eyes that I could.

Everyone was starting to ignore the people outside the room and continuing their dinner when the door opened to the dining room. All heads turned to Ford who stood in the doorway.

"Could I see Alexandra and Cameron for a moment."

I stood up without looking at anyone except for Lexa. Hayley placed her hand on top of mine. I knew she was worried about what this could be about, I could feel it radiating off her.

"It's fine. Everything is okay," I said. I was confident enough to say that they wouldn't do anything rash with so many eyes on them.

All pairs of eyes were on the two of us as we went into the hallway. Ford let the door close behind us and I felt a bit better knowing that no one would hear what was happening, no matter how hard they tried. I could sense the anxiety that Lexa was feeling, not knowing what was going on. I glanced over my shoulder and everyone in the dining room were staring at us, completely ignoring their food now. I rolled my neck back to the strangers standing with Miranda.

"Girls, these men are representatives of the Raltru family and their company. They were hoping to get a look at you before deciding whether you would best work for their business," Ford looked at the men, "This is Alexandra Kingston and Cameron Souza."

"Her genes are Caine though. Souza was a change of last name from her father when he was young." Miranda told them.

"Caine," the obviously older man said, "that is a werewolf family, is it not? They don't have a very good reputation."

"Trust me, this girl only has the last name to her. She is very intelligent and can navigate through situations without resorting to violence unlike her grandfather and paternal family members." Ford explained. I didn't let the confusion I was feeling show on my face. I guess there was some sort of explanation to why Caine was a part of my file. My father had never told me or any of my siblings about his biological family. He must have had a good reason.

The men nodded and stood observing us for a few minutes. The silence was making me uncomfortable but I wasn't going to let them know that.

"They look good but these clothes don't exactly flatter their figures," the younger man said. Lexa shifted her weight.

"These are the outfits that all of our guests wear as you can see," Miranda told the men.

"We'll want to see them in outfits more appropriate to what they would wear on the job. Something much more flattering to their figures."

Ford nodded, "we can arrange that," he looked over at us, "ladies you can go back and finish your dinner. Thank you very much."

Lexa and I both nodded to Ford, Miranda and the men and we left them standing in the hall.

When the door shut behind us in the dining room, voices slowly began to rise. I held my hand up.

"It's nothing of concern right now. Let's just finish dinner."

I let my Alpha voice seep through, and it worked. Nobody asked us again.

As we continued to eat the food in front of us, I could feel the confusion in the room. Not just a sense but mentally, I could feel it. My friends, Hayley especially were sending their confusion towards me. I knew they were hoping I would break and say something. I wasn't going to. I couldn't let them worry about this.

Glancing down the table, I made eye contact with Dean. He just stared at me, eyes confused but annoyed too. I knew that he was probably the most upset that I wasn't saying anything. We'd always bounced problems off each other.

I mentally sent him me flipping him off and I saw a smirk cross his face. Hopefully I could wait awhile until he was going to bug me about it.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

My father led our group into the restaurant. We were meeting the ex-members of Edison Rejuvenation. My dad adjusted his suit jacket. He looked at Uncle Simon and nodded towards the hostess. Uncle Simon nodded and went to speak with the lady.

"Keep alert," dad mumbled to me. I could feel the gun sitting in my jacket. The gun that was technically Dylan's. My brother hadn't been allowed to come to this meeting and he had caused a big huff with our dad before we left the safe house. I felt bad for him but I knew my parents had thought a lot about the decision not to let him come. My personal opinion was that Dylan should have been here but I couldn't argue with them. I wanted to get my sister back and if they thought it was a risk bringing her identical twin with us, then I agreed.

Uncle Simon came back over with the hostess at his side.

"Our business contacts have already arrived," he told my dad. Dad just nodded once.

"Please, follow me" the hostess looked at each of us, stopping on me. Her eyes ran up and down my body before walking away. Aunt Tori had noticed and I heard her let out a laugh from beside me. I glanced her way and rolled my eyes.

The hostess swung her hips as she led us to one of the largest tables in the room. She stopped at a table where two people sat.

"There you go," she said, eyes on me. I ignored her. I wasn't here to flirt with some human hostess. I was here to get information on my missing sister. The man at the table stood, sticking his hand out.

"Mr. Souza, my name is Lincoln. This is my wife, Ashley."

My dad saying nothing, shook his hand and sat down. I did the same, as did Aunt Tori. My grandfather on the other hand, sighed.

"I apologize for their behavior. Always suspicious. My name is Kit. These are my sons, Derek and Simon, my daughter Victoria and my grandson Spencer. Thank you for meeting with us."

Being beside my father, I noticed him undo his suit jacket, making his gun more accessible. A heightened sense of smell was a perk of being a werewolf. I could smell the slightest fear coming off the couple. They didn't know how this meeting would go for them.

"Of course. We know there hasn't been much human attention to the case. The police consider your daughter and her friends to be runaways. As soon as we had heard whose daughter had been taken, we knew it was the Edison Rejuvenation," Lincoln said.

"What do you mean by heard whose daughter? Who did you hear it from?" Dad asked.

"It's all over the supernatural community. The Souza family is well known, especially in Canada. Yourself, Mr. Souza especially. Many people consider you to be the Alpha of the Canadian Pack."

"There is no Canadian Pack. Only the Pack out of New York," my father said with assurance.

"With the size of your family and the number of young werewolves in Canada, it has become a topic of discussion. The interracial council has been trying to decide how to approach you and the Alpha in New York about the subject."

"How do you know this?" Aunt Tori asked, elbows on the table.

"My sister is one of the half-demons on the council," the lady, Ashley said, "our mother is a witch."

"Why is the Edison Rejuvenation so interested in my sister and her friends?" I shifted. Lincoln's eyes shifted to, almost as if he just clued in that I was there. He watched me for a moment, almost wondering who I was.

"Your sister is a valuable being in the supernatural world. Your siblings and yourself are valuable as well but your sister seems to draw in more attention. She's the first biological female werewolf and no one can explain it," only a handful of years before Katherine had been born to Elena and Clay but I wasn't sure if he knew this, "Edison Rejuvenation tested your sister when she was a baby and found the werewolf gene. They activated it, intensified it and added to it. They tried to keep what they had done a secret for as long as possible but when your sister hit puberty and her abilities really started to show, everything they had changed in her started to show, a lot of eyes that had already been monitoring your family began to focus. Cameron could make many Cabals and other organizations a lot of money," Lincoln explained to us.

Ashley sat straighter, drawing our eyes to her.

"Twenty-three years ago, the Edison Group connected you all together and you created a family," Ashley looked at dad dead in the eyes, "You and your wife, your brother and your sister are all genetically altered. And I'm sorry to say but because you and your wife are genetically altered, your daughter has become a product of real abilities but also a lot of science experimenting. A lot of people want to exploit that but people also want to eliminate the risk that she could be."

 ** _Cameron's POV_**

The rest of the night had gone by slowly. Everyone had been trying to ask Lexa and I about the men we had been introduced to and what it meant. The two of us didn't get a moment alone which I had been hoping for. I needed to explain what I knew to Lexa. She had looked so confused when we had been released from the introduction.

I was lying in bed now, staring at the ceiling. If there were people from a Cabal coming to physically coming to see Lexa and I, seeing if we were exactly what they wanted, we were in a lot of trouble. There was only so much time left for my family to come and try to get us. I wish there was some way I didn't have to play damsel in distress. I hate waiting around here, not feeling comfortable enough to try and break out with Hayley still in the damn wheelchair.

I thought my body had finally begun to relax for the night. I tossed around, feeling sweaty. Full of frustration, I tried to throw the sheets onto the ground. I cried out in pain, the muscles in my shoulder locked up. I dropped the sheets instead and laid back down. Even though the bed was usually comfortable, my body was hurting all over. I knew what that was indicating.

"You've got to be joking," I mumbled. I was conscious enough to know that there was not enough space in this bedroom for me to Change.

Groaning in discomfort, I rolled off the mattress and walked to the door. Grabbing the handle, I cursed when I found out that they had already locked it for the night.

I sighed loudly and pounded on the door.

"Open up! Come on, hurry up," I didn't hear anything so I started again, "if you don't unlock this damn door, I'm going to break it. You know I can."

I heard the metal lock moving inside the door. I threw it open and marched into the hallway. The usual guard for my group of friends, Donavon was walking towards my room with another guard and a man I assumed to be one of Dr. McHale's assistants.

"I'm starting to Change. I need space to do it in," I told them, mainly Donavon.

"Let me take her to the lab so tests can be run. Maybe we can stop the Change," the young assistant stepped forward but Donavon put his arm across the man.

"No, none of that."

I stepped up to Donavon, "get me outside. Now."

Donavon nodded and looked at McHale's assistant.

"Go to the office and tell them I'm taking her outside," he looked at me, "come on kid. Let's get you outside. You look like hell."

As Donavon and his partner escorted me towards the outside world, I realized I was without shoes. Whatever, I wasn't going to need them soon enough. The compound seemed to be bigger at night. It began harder for me to walk, my muscles uncontrollably twitching. Eventually, I fell against the wall when my right leg completely gave out. Donavon was able to grab hold of me.

"I'm okay. My muscles are just shifting. It happens," I told him.  
Arriving at a final stairwell that lead outside and having Donavon holding my arm, we were outside. Thank heavens too because I felt a sudden calm which indicated the Change was about to begin.

For the first time in a long time, I was outside without a cement wall almost directly in front of me.

"Go in the woods and do your thing. Change, run around, catch a rabbit. But just to let you know, you can't get off the property. You'll know the edge when you get there."

I nodded, taking a deep breath. I was shocked that I could do this on my own. Heading towards the trees, I basically held my breath. I guess I was expecting to hear a gun cocking. When I reached the tree line without a bullet imploding the back of my head, I let out a gust of breath. I was barely able to keep walking. I could feel every muscle in my back clamp together and I wasn't given the relief of it relaxing. When I couldn't walk any farther, I slumped against a tree.

From the very few times I had seen my brothers or Dean during a Change, I could only describe it as a stiff and jolted seizure.

My thigh bones abruptly dislocated from my hips and I held in a scream. My upper body dropped against the ground, no longer able to hold itself up. I began to breathe deeply, slowly.

The Change came slowly when I was younger. But as I got older and I was Changing more frequently with a routine, I was feeling the muscle pains and ten minutes later, I could be running through the forest on all fours.

Now that I was finally able to get my breathing under control, the first shrinking yank on my spine indicated that the Change was in full force.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I laid on my side, panting from the Change. I rubbed my muzzle in the grass, taking in the smell of dirt. It felt like it had been a long time since I had been able to enjoy the calm after Changing. Dropping my skull on the ground, I took a deep breath but the smell wasn't what I was expecting. My lungs filled with burning rubber and gasoline. I let out the wolf equivalent to a cough. Lifting my paw, I rubbed it across my nose. If I was back home, I'd lie in the grass for hours, maybe catch up on some sleep from living in a house with three other werewolves. I almost felt like doing that here but my ears twitched at the sounds of voices. It was Donavon and his partner, socializing while they waited for my return. I lifted myself to my feet, not liking being so close to them while I was in such a vulnerable state.

I took off farther into the trees, deciding to see how large this property really was. Even though this wasn't my family's forest, I could feel it in my soul. I knew with the skills I possessed and the natural ability of being a wolf, I wouldn't run into anything or make a sound.

I kept going in an almost straight line, seeing just how large the property was. I had to have been running for five minutes when the burning scent of rubber became overwhelming. Slowing, I crouched behind a bush. In the darkness, the silver of tall, thin poles that had to be at least 8 feet tall stood. I guess they all sat within 6 feet of each other, forming almost a wall. It was a strange formation. Stepping out from the bush, I saw a stone and stuffed my paw under it, sending it flying into the space between. I was amazed when it bounced back towards me, on fire. I watched as it fell apart and into ashes. If my eyebrows worked the way a human did, they would be together now. I had never seen technology like this before. The electrical fence was the line of defense against escapees. I moved my face closer to the rock's ashes and knew where the burning rubber scent was coming from. A gust of wind crossed my face and scent filled my nose. My head turned towards where the scent came from. I melted back into the bushes and moved towards its origin. I came across a tower, standing at least ten feet tall. Out of the observation window, I could see a guard, fully suited for an attack. A machine gun stuck out from his back where it rested. Listening, I could hear a heavy pant coming from the tower, along with the calm breathing of the guard. The location of the dog's scent was found. The guard must have had a canine companion with him.

I lowered my body to the ground, planning on staying to observe the guard's routine for a while when the leaves next to me began to shake violently. Figuring it was just an animal, I let out a very low growl. The shaking stopped but only for a moment. I mentally rolled my eyes. Some animals were just too stupid to know when to run away from me. The form of the creature appears out of the bush. As my eyes fix on it, some light shines down from the guard tower. The creature must have been louder than I expected. I looked towards the tower when I heard movement towards the side of the tower closest to me.

"What the fuck," the gruff voice of the guard said from the tower. I glanced back down and jolted back, swearing to myself. It wasn't a living creature coming out of the bush. It was dead and shredded. Truthfully, I wasn't really sure what animal it was but from the remnants of its ears, it seemed to be a rabbit.

I knew what had happened. It had happened a couple of times since I started Changing, especially the times when I hadn't followed the routine or had a rough Change. The necromancer in me panics, and I raise things. Mainly small creatures. Only once had I raised a human body. It had been a murder victim and he had been grateful we found him. After reburying him, and an anonymous call to 911, we left the town and never returned.

My ears twitched at the sound of the guard descending from his post. I shut my eyes, and pushed the spirit of the rabbit frantically from its body. Quickly, the carcass stopped moving towards me. On the sound of paws impacting the ground, I pushed myself back into the shrubs I had come from. There was no time for me to run away.

The guard, a man I didn't recognize stood two feet from my face. He tapped the rotting body with his boot. He said something to himself. His dog, a German Shepard approached the dead rabbit and sniffed. I knew as soon as he did, my scent would be next. The lip of the dog curled, and head snapped towards me. I knew all he could make out were my eyes. My human eyes. The dog paused for a moment, unsure how to take what the information his brain was giving him. He easily decided I was an enemy, growling and leaning towards me. The guard quickly pulled out his flashlight, shining it on me.

His mouth opened, handing twitching for the gun at his side that I was only now noticing. Shockingly, he stopped. Instead, he took a step towards me. I bared my teeth to him. I didn't feel threatened, just uncomfortable. The guard took another step and I backed away and ran.

No one chased me. The dog didn't follow. No bullets were shot. Donavon must have let the guards know that there would be a wolf running on the premises tonight.

I spent what could have easily been hour running around the property. I found that electrical fence eventually led to a chain-link one housing barbed wire at the top. I stayed in the tree line but I could see the gate. Guards stood at attention. Briefly, I wondered what this place was masked as to the public.

As the night very slowly became early morning, I felt my need for sleep. I strolled my way back through the woods to where I had left my horrible clothing.

I dropped onto my side, muscles worn out. A cramp shot through both my legs and I knew my body was ready to Change back, just as I was.

I won't go through the details of my Change. Living it once was hell enough. All I can say is the breaking of my bones, shrinking and tearing of my muscles all within minutes was something I never wished on my worst enemy. The results though were something I would never give up.

For a moment, I just laid on the grass. I was tempted to fall asleep as I was but the reminder that this was not my forest was enough motivation for me to slide on my clothes. Brushing my hair out of my face, I slouched against a tree. I momentarily closed my eyes and within seconds I was asleep.

I sat up, realizing I was back in my room. How sad was that, I was calling it my room? It was too nice to say cell, I guess.

The room was dark and I was drowsy from it, light only seeping in from under the doorway. Sighing, I got up and turned the light on. Looking around the room, I noticed a pile of clothing sitting atop my desk. I had an instinct to what it was, but the note confirmed it.

'Put these on and a guard will be by to collect you for 10. -Ford'

I stretched my neck to see the clock on the other side of my bed. The red lights read 9:30. I tossed the dress, which I could already tell was going to be tight onto my bed. I figured I should shower before I was shown off like a prized vegetable.

I shaved my legs for the first time since we had been taken. To be honest, it really wasn't a priority for me. I dried my hair the best I could but decided that a bun would have to do.

Deciding I looked decent enough, I grabbed my shoes, left the room, and started down the hall. Soon enough I ran into one of the guards, Harry. He glanced down to the pair of heels in my hand and laughed.

"You're late. Must be getting old," I said. Harry smirked and led me to the conference room across the compound. I seemed to be the last to arrive. Lexa, Ford, McHale and Miranda all sat at chairs surrounding the long table.

"Miss. Caine, please put your shoes on," McHale said to me. He sounded slightly exasperated. I heard a small laugh come from Lexa. Giving her a grin and a wink, I put on the four inch heels. I glanced back at Lexa, my heart dropping to my ass. She looked damn good in the dress they had bought her. My eyes sort of just slid down to her chest, the minimal pattern accentuating her figure. I realized quickly where my eyes were and I looked down at my feet, moving my toes around in the heels.

Door to the conference room opened, and I looked up to see the two men we had met before. Ford stood up, adjusting his suit jacket and shook hands with them. He turned to us, waving his arm out. Lexa and I took it as an indication to stand up. The two of us went around the head of the table. I could see Lexa fidgeting, trying not to stand at attention. I crossed my arms over my chest. My entire body felt uncomfortable as the two men inspected us as if we were brand new cars.

"Can you lower your arms?" the younger of the two asked. I rolled my eyes, my arms swinging at my sides.

"Why? So, you can check out my tits?" I said, head tilting to the side. Lexa let out a laugh but covered it up with a cough. Miranda walked up to me, and back handed me across the face. I let my head fly to the side and I started laughing.

"Promise you, with a little discipline, she'll be just fine. Just has a bit of a mouth on her now."

"I'd guess so," one of the men commented. The older man pulled out a digital camera and began snapping pictures of Lexa. I gritted my teeth. I threw up the middle finger when he angled the camera at me. I glanced over at Miranda and sent her a smirk.

"Stupid bitch," she muttered.

The man took a couple of more photos then put the camera back in his pocket.

"These ladies can leave, they aren't needed to finalize arrangements," the older man said, walking to the table and taking a seat.

McHale turned to us, "you can go."

Lexa and I left the room with not another look towards us. We both left hallways that held the conference room and offices.

"How was your Change last night? I heard it over the guards' radio" Lexa asked.

"Oh yeah, it was good. I needed it. My body felt like it hadn't Changed in forever though, which is weird. It's like it didn't remember the drug-induced Changes," I explained. She didn't answer and when I glanced over, Lexa was staring straight ahead. As we approached the common room, I could hear the voices of my friends inside. I noticed Lexa stopping, facing the corridor that lead to her bedroom. She looked at me for a moment and I gave her a small wave. About to take the final steps towards the door, I felt my hand get grabbed. I turned to Lexa, was staring at me.

"I'm going back to my room to change my clothes. This isn't really my style," I was confused as to why she felt the need to tell me this until she stepped up to me, kissing my cheek and on the corner of my mouth, "you look beautiful."

Lexa walked away from me and I'm glad she didn't see the look of pure shock on my face. I was not expecting that at all. My stomach was in a knot that made me feel like I was going to throw up but I was excited about it and I had to admit, it's fucking weird.

"Okay then," I mumbled and entered the common room.

Sitting throughout the room was Hayley, Andy and Roan. Hayley sat at the table where the guards usually were, reading some book while Roan and Andy were on the couch, playing some cartoon video game, different than the usual violent ones that they played.

"Damn Cammy, you look good," Hayley said upon seeing me. I winked at her and dropped down beside Andy on the couch. I groaned, throwing the heels off my feet and curled into a ball. Andy patted my knee. I was sort of surprised that no one had asked why I was in such a form-fitting dress.

"You know Cameron, this is the first time I think I've ever seen your face looking so alive and happy. I don't mean to be rude but it's true," Roan commented, glancing from me to the screen. Even Andy took a second look at me and nodded, agreeing.

"They let me out onto the compound last night. I Changed and got to run for hours," I said.

Hayley rushed over and sat down on the edge of Roan's chair. The boys paused their game and listened as I told them about what I saw around the compound, how the edges of the land were surrounded by guards, dogs and electric fences.

When I finished telling them about the things I saw, not one of them had anything to say. Each of them looked concerned, and Hayley even had a little bit of fear on her face.

"We aren't getting out of here easily, are we?" she asked quietly.

"No, especially with you still hobbling around." Andy answered. No one said anything, and we fell into silence again. My eyes started to slide closed, my body still sore from the run of last night.

Suddenly, the door to the common room slammed open, making us all jump. Dean looked around the room, eyes locking on me. I could feel his anxiety radiating off him and I stood up, knowing it was all directed at me. Dean stopped behind the couch, facing off with me. His eyes ran over my body, jaw locking and unlocking and his eyes were full of anger.

"So, when were you going to tell us about you leaving? Is that why you're dressed like a cheap call girl? Ford just let me know that we wouldn't be seeing you anymore," he barked at me. My jaw locked. I didn't want to have to explain this to him. I felt like screaming, getting to his level of anger but I couldn't. There wasn't any use.

"Lexa and I have been in the process of being purchased by a Cabal for security. I don't know when we leave but it'll be soon." I said, not looking him in the eye. No one said anything. Roan just stood and left the room. Dean and I just stood, staring at each other.

"Andy, Hayley can you guys give us a minute. I need to talk to Cameron about this." Dean's voice was full of anger that he was trying to control. I knew at the core of his reasoning for asking the other two to leave was that he was afraid if he got angry enough, he would Change. I wouldn't let him be afraid of that.

"No," I said, "they are both going to stay. They need to hear this too."

"Uh-oh, mum and dad are going to fight," Andy whispered to Hayley, who had joined him on the couch.

"How long have you known that you were going to be leaving us? That meeting the other day at dinner? You knew? Did you just expect us to let you go?" Dean threw question after question at me. As usual when Dean started to get angry, his voice started getting louder. I didn't want his yelling bringing the guards so I tried to leave the room. I didn't make it past him. He stepped in front of me, holding my arm.

"You have always sucked at keeping secrets, Cameron. Especially from me. But now, you seem to be a professional at it. How? What do you think you're doing, protecting us? You should have told me. I could have helped you."

"I don't need your help!" I yanked my arm from him and my anger hit a new high, "I don't even need you or your stupid help. You aren't my boyfriend, fuck you're barely my friend."

I heard Hayley gasp, not expecting me to say it. Dean's eyes flickered of pain but went hard.

"I don't care if you think you don't need my help, Cameron. You need my help, you need all our help. I will not let you leave me, I still love you."

I stepped back from him. It was like a slap across my face worse than the one Miranda delivered me earlier. I hadn't wanted to hear him ever say it again because I felt it in my heart when he said those words. I just looked at him for a moment and then left the common room. Dean didn't even try to stop me.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello everybody! I hope you are all enjoying the story and if you're new and have reached this point, welcome! I hope you all have a very good day and aren't too annoyed with my sporadic uploading schedule.**

 **Chapter 15**

 ** _Derek's POV_**

I slid the bulletproof vest over my t-shirt, making sure the bulk wasn't too constricting. Glancing at my wife, she sat curled into a ball and looked helpless in between the pillows. I just watched her for a moment, absolute worry covered her face. This was the girl I had loved since I was sixteen and now, twenty years later, I still felt the same way every time I looked at her tiny figure. Chloe moved to the edge of the bed, picking up my gun. She moved it around in my hands, eyes on it. Sighing, she handed it to me. I took it but then held her hand. Meeting her eyes, I kissed her knuckles. Chloe gave me a small smile, blushing.

"Come on, let's see how the kids are gathering."

I holstered the gun, wrapped my hand around hers and led her downstairs. The large house my father owned was almost silent. My father had gone out to get groceries and my siblings had gone home to collect anything they needed for the trip. I could hear the voices of my sons coming from the office but that was all.

Spencer and Dylan had papers spread around the room. My eldest son sat at his grandfather's desk, typing something into his laptop while Dylan stood staring out the window with his arms crossed. Neither turned when we entered the room. They already knew who it was.

"You boys ready or what?" I asked. Dylan made a small sound of acknowledgement and Spencer kept his attention on the screen. I knew both just wanted to get this over with. Walking behind the desk, I looked over Spencer's shoulder. I couldn't concentrate on what he was doing because Chloe began to cry. It was quiet at first but I heard the shaking of her breath. The boys heard it as well. Dylan walked over to his mother and wondered what was wrong.

"It's just I always thought your father was just paranoid, you know? With all the training and the moving around and stuff. Now, I'm watching you all using the things he taught you and appearing so hard and calm. It's just too much," She mumbled the last part and left the room.

I tried to follow her but Dylan stepped in front of me with his hands up.

"Dad, I have been dealing with Cameron for eighteen years. I'm better with teenager girls than you ever were. I know for a fact that when a girl walks off crying over certain things, they want to be left alone."

I sighed, agreeing. If anyone knew teenage girls, it was my son. He didn't get my ugly genes, looking like his mother with her blonde hair and blue eyes. Spencer stepped up beside me, clapping a hand on my shoulder.

"Come on, Mags is downstairs. Everyone is going to be here soon."

The door to the cellar was ajar. The walls appeared emptier until I noticed piles of weapons on the extended table in the room. My youngest child stood with her back to us, hair in a bun and holding a small machine gun while she analyzed the weapons that were left.

"Now, this is fucked up" Dylan said, dropping down in a chair.

"I thought that categorizing weapons per what would be useful for everyone and their powers. I'm being helpful, dumbass" she told him, rolling her eyes at her older brother.

"Maggie, you mind going to make your mother a tea? She's upset about all of this and I think you should sit with her," I instructed her. Maggie nodded, putting down the gun. Spencer kissed her head as she passed and then leaned against the wall.

"You know dad, that's really sexist. Trying to keep the girls out of the fight," Dylan said to me.

"Please, your mother won't stay out unless I beg her and possibly handcuff her to a doorknob. If Cameron were here, I would need her in the fight against all of my instincts. You both know she's better at offense and defense than you. We'd be better off if she were here but you know, she isn't exactly able to do anything for now. Maggie is the only one I can stop from being a part of this anymore than she has to be," I explained to my sons. They both just nodded their heads. Their own werewolf instincts of protection as well as their human were in sync with mine.

 ** _Cameron's POV_**

I lay on my bed, fuming over the things Dean had said. My heart clenched over thinking about the fact that he admitted to still being in love with me. The way he had tried to fight with me brought back memories over the times we would argue. He would try to tell me just how much he wanted to help me because he loved me and I would insist that I didn't need him. I was never as harsh as I had been this evening.

A knock sounded on the door. As I sat up, Ford entered the room. He stayed silent until he was leaning against the desk in the room.

"I know Donavon let you go running on the property last night. You now have an idea of what you're up against if you try to escape. You will not escape or attempt, I know this. But if you try while you are being transported, I will kill your friends," my head snapped up, "Starting with Andy, then Hayley. I'll save Dean for last. The first two I'll kill without you around and as swiftly as possible. They're good kids, they don't deserve that. But I promise you, you will watch me kill Dean. You will get to see his last breath and know it was your fault. Understand?"

It was like the flick of a switch and all the evil that Ford had been keeping pent up inside him for the entirety of our time here, came flooding out of his eyes. I had seen evil people in the line of work my father was in but nothing could compare to what I was witnessing now.

"If you touch any of them, I will kill you. All of you, with my bare hands. Understand?" I growled without thinking. I wanted to hit him but I knew that would come with consequences.

Ford just smirked at my statement, "well I believe you may want to go check and see what we've done to your precious Alexandra."

I could feel a slight stream of panic beginning to rise in my chest. I knew this was a taunt and possibly a trap but I had a feeling if I didn't go, things would be worse for Lexa. I slowly stood up and watched Ford until I was at the door of the room. As soon as I was in the hall, I broke into a run. My legs took me to her room without thinking about it too much.

Arriving at her room, I shoved open the door. I was met by darkness. My eyes adjusted easily and I could see that it was no longer set up as a bedroom, more like a dungeon. A body lay flailed out on the floor. I went to it. Lexa's eyes were shut and after a gentle press of my fingers to her neck, I let out a sigh of relief that she was still breathing. Scanning her body, still clad in the mini dress, I took in her feet shackled to the wall. The lights in the room suddenly turn on. I spun, standing and three guards entered the room, slamming the door shut. Not a single one had their gun out. I stood cautiously, mentally cursing. There was only a beat of silence before the first guard came at me. His fist pulled back, I predicted his movements with ease. The man was able to get in one good punch, cracking my jaw. I stumbled but that was enough time for him to get his bulging arm around my neck. He began to squeeze, and I scratched at his hand. I felt my nails draw blood but he didn't give up. I pushed my body back into his, then threw myself forward, flipping myself as well as the two hundred pounds of muscles attached to me. When his body crashed on the floor, his grip released. I rolled off and kicked the side of his head. I didn't exactly care if I had killed him since both of the other guards were already advancing on me.

I sent one flying backwards with a solid kick to his chest. Blocking the flying fists of the second guard, I ducked low and kicked out his legs, landing him on his stomach. I yanked his head and wrapped my hands strategically around his neck and jaw. Before I could throw my body into breaking his neck, I heard the sound of a gun cock. Looking up, the third guard stood with his pistol aimed at Lexa's head. The guard raised his eyebrow and smirked. My jaw locked. I slammed the guard's head to the ground and stepped back. The man stood and faced me. I glared at him and he hit me in the side of the head. I was unconscious instantly.

 ** _Dean's POV_**

I leaned back against the couch, playing some lame adventure video game with Hayley and Andy. It had been a couple hours since Cameron had run off after I confessed that I was still in love with her, making me feel like a complete loser. My mind felt like it was running on auto pilot, going over all the things I should have said instead of "I still love you". How much more of a lame Taylor Swift song could I get?

"You know, I'm surprised Cam didn't hit you," Andy commented.

"To be honest, I think she was actually too shocked for once to response," Hayley answered from her spot on the floor. I'd told both of them multiple times to shut up over the whole thing but of course, they didn't listen.

They were silent for a minute and I was able to go back to mentally beating myself up. Of course, that didn't last with Mr. Chatterbox. I couldn't understand how Dylan spent every day with this guy.

"Well, at least you don't have to see her for much longer. Cameron and her new work wife are being shipped off soon."

"Oh please," Hayley said, "Lexa is going to be Cameron's actual wife one day."

"Meaning?" Andy asked, not looking away from his portion of the tv.

"Meaning, Lexa has a huge crush on Cam. I don't even think she realizes it either. Plus, Cameron likes Lexa too," Hayley looked up at me, "Sorry but it's true. Lesbian instinct."

I let myself get killed in the game and tossed the controller onto the coffee table.

"I'm going to my room," I muttered. The door to the common room opened and Mr. Ford came in. There was something different in his face, more than just his usual smile. He looked almost sympathetic.

"I'm glad the three of you are all here together. I'm sorry to have to say this but Cameron and Alexandra are gone. Their new employers were so impressed with them that they insisted on an earlier starting time. They just left."

My heart crumbled. I just stood there, staring at the older man as Hayley and Andy started freaking out behind me. Why hadn't she come to say good-bye? Was she that angry with me that she decided to see me was worse than never seeing Hayley or Andy again?

"I know, I know, it is a shock for all of us. We were expecting at least another week of preparation time. I must also inform you that you will no longer be spending time with the other group. After they found out that Alexandra left, they insisted that it would be too painful of a reminder if they saw you," Ford told us and then left the room. I just watched the door shut behind him, overwhelmed by the knowledge that Cameron was gone for good.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 ** _Cameron's POV_**

As I came to, I was hit with a splitting headache. I groan and try to roll over, but realized I was chained against the wall. Both my hands and feet had shackles around them.

"Seems they're more worried about you trying to escape than they are about me."  
I looked across the room at Lexa, who sat in an awkward position due to the length of her chains. I yanked against the chains, only a groan came from the wall. More of the werewolf-proof metal.

"They gave us drugs to keep us from Changing. I assume it effects our strength too, because I can't break them either," Lexa told me.

"How do you know they gave us drugs?" I asked, my throat was dry and it took me a minute to get the words out.

"I was awake when they gave it to us, not that they knew that. I'd tried Changing already and almost succeeded but then they brought you in. Nice fight by the way. After they stuck us both with needles, I tried again. No luck," she explained. I just nodded my head. Light barely came into the room from the single window and under the doorway.

"I guess we've been sold to that Cabal and they don't want us getting any ideas."

"I have a feeling they would have kept us like this the whole time but actual prisoners don't look good to potential customers," I said. If we couldn't Change, we couldn't slip out of the chains. I guess that was the purpose, stop us from using our most reliable abilities. An idea came to mind.

I put all my focus on my right wrist and began to heat it up. I strained against the metal, making my skin as close to it as possible. The scent of burning flesh and metal began to fill the room and I clenched my jaw, watching the metal turn red. After a couple of minutes, the metal melted enough that with one good yank, I got my wrist through. Lexa began to laugh, clapping her hands. I paused, catching my breath as the burnt flesh of my wrist began to heal. I felt the tears on my face as I began to focus on the left one. Same process began to happen, except it hurt a lot more. My body was tired and there was an over-all exhaustion in my body. A few whimpers made their way through my lips. Reaching over with my right hand, I began to pull on the red-hot metal. The tears were rushing down my face now, my fingers were metaphorically on fire. There was something to do with this metal that made it actually affect m, instead of my body just reabsorbing the heat.

"Cameron. Cameron, stop it!" Lexa shouted at me, trying to move closer to stop me, "you're going to give yourself third-degree burns."

I gave up. Both of my wrists and hand needed time to heal before I could try again. I dropped my head back against the wall.

"Why do I feel like we're waiting for death?" I whispered. Lexa didn't answer me and to be honest, I wasn't looking for an answer. I let my mind wander to my friends, wondering if they knew I was missing.

"You still look pretty in that dress, even stuck in this room," Lexa said. I started laughing.

"For once, I actually want those awful sweatpants," I answered. We both started laughing at the irony of the situation.

 ** _Chloe's POV_**

 ****I leaned my head back against the headrest in the SUV that Derek had rented. We were meeting the rest of our family at a motel not far from the building where they were keeping Cameron. My sons sat in the middle seats while my youngest laid down in the very back. There were duffle bags placed throughout that held weapons of all kinds. None of which I would hopefully have to use.

We pulled into the parking lot. Four other vehicles sat, waiting. We were the first to empty our car. As soon as everyone saw us, they all got out as well. My brother-in-law Simon, gave me a hug.

"How was the drive?" He asked.

"Quiet. Yours?"

"Same," he kissed the side of my head before giving his brother a hug. I gave each of my nieces and nephew a hug. Finally, standing in front of me were our family friends, Ashton, Maya and Daniel. I appreciated that they were here to help us. Hugging each of them, Kit let us all know that we had already been signed in, under false names of course.

Everyone put their things into the SUV that I would be driving and took the duffle bags out of the SUV we had arrived in. After that, all seventeen of us squished into the room that was mine and Derek's.

Shutting the door and making sure all the windows were closed, everybody sat and looked at the head of the family. Yes, technically that was still Kit but my husband was in charge of this situation. Derek began by dividing up everyone into four groups and explaining their roles. First group would be himself, Simon, Tori and Maya. They would be the first to go in and deal with the initial wave of security. The second group would be Spencer, Sabrina (one of Simon's sixteen-year-old twins), Michael (Tori's nineteen-year-old son) and Ashton. They would be the second wave to enter the compound and sweep for prisoners. The third group was Richard (Tori's husband), Kat (Tori's sixteen-year-old daughter), Dylan and Daniel. They would act as a buffer and stay outside the compound building but on the property to wait for anyone to come out and to drive the getaway cars. Finally, the last group was myself, Jane, Maggie, Kit and Gemma (Simon's other daughter). We were to head to the next motel after everyone else had left, taking all the supplies with us.

Everybody understood their roles and divided up into them to discuss strategy. My group opened up all of the duffle bags of weapons, brought out Maggie's list of suggested weapons for each person and we went to work handing them out. I pulled out a separate green bag. I went to my husband and gave it to him. He only glanced inside. He was seeing two long thin machetes and two hand guns, along with a back holster. Derek just nodded, tossing it on the bed beside him.

"You make sure our daughter gets her weapons," I said. I could hear the determination in my own voice and it surprised me a little. I had been so worried about all the bad things that could happen that I wasn't remembering how well my family could take care of itself. Derek brought me into a tight hug, kissing the top of my head.

"I'll bring our little girl back."

Once the four walkie-talkies were handed out, one to each group, the third group containing Dylan left. They were sent a head to do a final patrol of the area and watch for the easiest route in. I gave my son a tight bear hug even though I was a foot shorter than him, and I made him promise to be careful.

Derek, Simon, Tori and I stood outside our motel room and watched a single member from each of our immediate families drive away.

"What happens if we can't get out? Or we can't get Cameron out in time?" Tori asked. I felt my husband stiffen. I knew he had been thinking about it for a long time, it had woken him up during the night.

"Then we take out as many of them as possible," he answered.

 ** _Dean's POV_**

I lay sprawled out on my bed, reading a Stephen King novel. Cameron would have found it hilarious that they kept horror books here with this, being kidnapped was most people's true horror. I stopped my thoughts from going any farther than that. I was not going to think about her right now. It still made my chest hurt that she was gone and I didn't know where. At least when we broke up, I knew where she was. School, home, work. If I tried really hard, I could bump into her, just to see her face again. Now? She could be in Brazil for all I knew.

The door to my room pushed opened to reveal Hayley leaning against the frame, hand covering her eyes.

"Is it safe to come in?"

I chuckled, "you're supposed to ask that before you open the door."

She moved her hand, smiling.

"Yeah but I thought I might get lucky this way."

I sat up and Hayley joined me on the twin-sized mattress. I noticed she winced slightly as she sat down.

"How's the leg holding up?"

She shrugged, "it's healing. Dr. McHale has been getting one of the witches here to do a healing spell on it. It's not much, but it's been speeding it along."

I just nodded my head, "that's good. It's the least they can do since it was them who stabbed you."

"Yeah exactly," Hayley snorted then went quiet, "that's what I came to talk to you about actually. It's something that Cameron mentioned to me a while ago and it's been stuck in my head but since she never really brought it up again, I figured she had just moved on."

"Moved on from what?" I asked, tossing the paperback on the floor.

"Cameron seemed to think that there was more than just black-market supernatural-trafficking going on here. She thought that they were doing experiments on us without our knowledge. Pretty much was certain actually."  
Hayley explained to me how each of our room's doors were locked every night, the air conditioning being put on in her room to the point where she couldn't use her powers in the morning to warm herself up or the continuous interviews that Cameron was put through, interrogating her about hers and her parents' histories.

"I mean, don't you think it's sort of odd that they let Cameron outside to Change but have been sticking you in a large exercise room? We both know that Cameron always assumed not all of her powers were natural, that they must have come from the fact Chloe and Derek were both genetically modified when they were conceived but what if her extra powers were from these people?"

I thought about it, "yeah I guess but Chloe and Derek would never give up one of their kids for experimenting. The risks were already high enough with them even having kids. Both of them had resentments from the fact that they were genetically modified. Why would they do it to one of their kids?"

Hayley leaned towards me, "have you ever looked at any of the photo albums at their grandfather's?"

I nodded, "yeah once I think. Why?"

"You ever notice that there are no pictures of Cameron from after the hospital until she was two? There are pictures of Dylan, but not Cam. I'm thinking that she was taken from the hospital or something. Edison Rejuvenation saw that her parents already had Spencer and when they heard they were giving birth to twins, a boy and a girl, it was perfect. They took her and experimented on her, leaving her with all these insane tweaks. They probably didn't think much of it since no one expected her to be a werewolf. I mean there are two others in the world. One was bitten and the other, her daughter was the result of two werewolf parents but she was born what, like five years after Cameron? No one could have predicted it. These people are ridiculously corrupt and insane. When they were finished, they just dropped her back with Chloe and Derek."

It made sense. There was no evidence of Cameron's first year of life. I'd asked once and she only gave me a shrug, saying her parents must have taken a ton of pictures of Dylan, thinking it was both of them. Had she known?

A figure appeared in the doorway of my room. It was one of the larger guards and he was a real asshole.

"Dean, Dr. McHale wants you in the examination room now," the guard's gaze slid over to Hayley, "I suggest you return to your room until someone requests your presence."

Hayley glanced over at me, a smirk on her face.

"Alrighty then," she got off my bed and walked out of my room, throwing the guard a salute. I chuckled. Hayley and Cameron had matching personalities.

Entering McHale's medical room always left me with a surprise. Who knew what was going to happen while I was in there. The short, old man scurried around his desk and flipped through files. I noticed another guard standing by the doorway. I expected my oversized escort to leave but he stood blocking the doorway. McHale didn't notice that we had come. I cleared my throat, making him jump. I smiled, giving the man my best tough guy attitude and strolled farther into the room when he looked up at me.

"What's up, doc? Time for my prostate exam?"

McHale smirked, "oh no Dean. Haven't had to give one of those to a patient yet."

I glanced back at the guards as the door shut. Both had moved from their positions and seemed to follow me farther into the room. The wolf that lived in my brain woke up, and began to growl. Instinctively, I knew I was being cornered. McHale caught me staring the guards down and chuckled.

"Alright now, gentlemen. Let's leave Mr. Miles alone," McHale patted the table, "hop up here and we'll get started. Mainly just blood work today."

A guard moved to each side of me as I took off the crewneck sweater I had on. My internal wolf began to back up into the corner, looking for an escape. I almost jumped when McHale wiped my arm off with a sanitary napkin.

"How do you feel with one less patient for now? Little less stress, I imagine" I said, wanting to see his reaction for no real purpose.

"Oh, actually I always miss my patients when they leave. I will particularly miss Cameron. She was definitely an original spirit."

I genuinely smiled, "yes she is."

"Though I will miss yourself too. I always like to study werewolves," McHale continued as if I hadn't said anything, pull the first veil of blood out of my arm. I turned to look at him.

"What do you mean, miss me too? I haven't heard anything about leaving."

"You wouldn't. Cameron and Alexandra were a special circumstance. Our patients don't get told about their positions until all of the plans have been arranged," McHale explained to me.

One of the guards snorted, "as if there are going to be many plans for this one. Ford doesn't need him anymore with the freak gone. Truck's going to be here in a couple hours."

My mind clicked on what he meant and I leapt up. Both guards grabbed ahold of me, pinning my body against the table. McHale approached, a needle full of cloudy liquid in hand.

He sighed, "oh I wish you hadn't of said that. Now I have to do this earlier than I anticipated."

McHale stuck the needle in my throat and injected the serum. I was able to rip one arm free and I backhanded McHale, sending his small body flying. Bucking, I got my legs out of the guard's grasps and I leapt off the bed. My escape only lasted for a moment when I realized neither guard was trying to get me and I couldn't feel my body. Suddenly, every muscle and joint in my body locked in the most excruciating way. Moments later, it released and my body hit the floor.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 ** _Cameron's POV_**

"You know, I'm really glad they decided to lock me up when I was wearing a proper bra," I commented, staring at the ceiling, "because if I had been wearing a sports bra, this would have just sucked."

Lexa snorted, "I'm so glad you can find something positive about this lovely arrangement."

We both let out a laugh that didn't last long. Who knew how long we'd been stuck in here. From the small amount of light that was coming through Lexa's window (she definitely had been assigned a room that was meant for a situation like this), it had been at least a day. Meaning Dean, Andy and Hayley knew I was missing. Or had Ford lied to them?

"I wonder what happened," Lexa said. I glanced at her, lying on the floor. I was envious that she could do that. I hadn't tried to remove my other shackle yet, burns still pretty bad. Whatever drug that had given us slowed down the healing process.

"What do you mean?"  
"Like, why now? If this has something to do with the fact that the Raltru Cabal buying us, why didn't they lock us up right after the meeting? Why did they wait like four hours?"

I shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe the negotiations didn't go as planned or someone else gave a last minute better offer. Hell, they probably thought we were going to bolt."

Lexa began to respond but the door to our cell opened. She sat up and I hid my right hand behind me, easy to do since the door was on my left. Three guards entered the room, guns trained on us and behind them, Miranda. Keeping one gun each on us, a guard went between and injected more serum into both of our left arms. My muscles instantly felt dead and I understood why Lexa had figured the drug was to keep us from Changing.

"Don't worry, you two will be leaving us soon. Just not in the way you expected. Some arrangements have been changed," Miranda said. Well that wasn't cryptic at all. Miranda began to head to the door with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"When I get out of here, I'm going to find you," Lexa said with a burst of anger, "and I will show you everything I have felt."

Miranda stopped at the door, smirk growing into a smile as she faced Lexa. It definitely was a villainous smile. It reminded me of Maleficent, the evil queen from Sleeping Beauty. Miranda stuck her hand out and one guard placed something in it that I couldn't see from my uncomfortable floor view. She walked to my side and faced Lexa again.

"If you ever find me, add this to that list."  
Miranda bent down and slid a small knife into the space between my kneecaps and shin bones, one on each side. The pain was consistent with the strange need to kick my legs, feeling like if I did, I could get rid of the knives. Miranda leaned into my ear.

"Scream, I dare you."

I faced her disgusting smile and spit. Miranda didn't react and that sent a deeper worry through me more than if she had hit me. She just stood and left the room.

Once I heard the sound of the four sets of feet disappear, I yanked the blades out of my knees. The blood began streaming down my legs but thankfully, the pain subsided.

"Oh God, Cameron I am so sorry. I shouldn't have provoked her. I should have expected her to react like that. Oh crap, you're bleeding like crazy. I am so sorry," Lexa sounded panicked. When she stopped apologizing, I shrugged.  
"It's fine. It's going to stop bleeding soon, even with the new batch of crap they just put in our bodies."

I realized just how stupid Miranda was. Yes, she didn't know I had one free hand, but she just left us with two knives. Hopefully to use next time she returned.

 ** _Spencer's POV_**

 ****I was sitting in the front passenger's seat of the minivan we were using to drive to the compound. Ashton was driving, which left me with nothing to do but worry. I thought over all of the possibilities that could go wrong. The worst was getting my group, my family killed. Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes, I had to remind myself that I knew how to do this. I wasn't going to get anyone I cared about killed because I knew how to use the gun that was attached to my side or the one that was in my hands. My cousins Sabrina and Michael were quiet in the backseat. I felt that they were probably worrying about the same things. They hadn't received as much weapons training as my siblings and I had throughout our lives but they had their powers. Sabrina was excellent at controlling the fire that spewed from her body. She could throw fireballs up to ten feet away. Michael was telekinetic and could keep his own in a wrestling match against Dylan and me. Then there was Ashton, who knew how to use a gun just as well as I did. He said he would only Change into a cougar if it was necessary. Maya and Dylan were already Changed, one in the van in front of us and another already at the compound probably.

My dad's voice came over the walkie-talkie sitting on the dashboard.

"Cars separate, call back upon arrival."

Ashton sighed, "alright you guys. Let's do this."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 ** _Cameron's POV_**

 ****It had been a couple of hours since Miranda had come into the room and stabbed me. I'd been trying to sleep but that wasn't exactly working. I growled and shifted again.

"What's wrong?" Lexa asked.

"There's only so much sleep you can get when three of your limbs are chained to the wall," I told her, gritting my teeth. I was more than just envious that she could lie down, I was angry. Why hadn't they locked up her hands too? Or better yet, not locked mine? I mentally sighed. Yeah, I got cranky when I couldn't sleep. Shocker.

"Don't worry, as soon as we get out of here I will find you a nice comfy bed and we will sleep for a week," Lexa assured me.

"I don't know if I could sleep for a week without eating. That might be too much of a sacrifice," I responded.

Lexa let out a genuine laugh, "alright fine. I'll let you sleep for two days and then make you a dozen juicy burgers."

I started to groan, "come on, why would you mention burgers? Now I'm just hungrier than I was before!"

"Hey, I have to eat just as much as you remember. I turn into a carnivore too," Lexa said. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah whatever. What food do you want me to make you once I've let you sleep for two days?"

"Just give me one of your burgers and a really nice back massage," Lexa said, nodding her head.

I smiled at her, "that sounds like a good plan."  
Lexa's eyes sparkled, "it's a date then."

I didn't have time to dwell on wondering if I really had just made a date with her when the room began to shake. Nothing serious, but enough to cause panic.

"Damn, you really must be hungrier than I thought," Lexa said, trying to be funny. I looked at her, waiting for the confusion to wash over her face as well.

Suddenly, the sound of people yelling and running down the hallways filled the room. Footsteps pounded past our room continuously but no one came in. After a moment of silence, gunshots sounded from somewhere close by, making both of us jump.

"I guess the Cabal wasn't too happy with our arrangement," I said, chuckling. I figured they would find us eventually, so I relaxed back against the wall. There was a wave of crashing sounds throughout the building and alarms were blaring, almost giving me a headache. For now, though, Lexa's room was the safest place we could be if it was the Cabal coming to collect their newest employees. I slumped my head to the side and watched the light slide in under the door. That was, until I heard a very familiar shout. I shot up, staring at the door.

"No fucking way," I muttered. I began to shout my older brother's name, tugging my still shackled wrist. Still yelling, I concentrated on it. I watched the metal get red hot again, and I yanked my wrist out of the severely warped band.

"Cameron?" A wave of relief washed over me. I hadn't been imagining what I heard.

"In here!" I responded. The sound of pounding on the metal door covered the sounds of the shouting that continued to fill the building. Another round of shots rang, this time just outside the door. My heart clenched as I heard multiple bodies hit the floor. The metal began to groan against itself, warping to a breaking point. Just before the door opened though, the lights went out and our room went pitch black, as did the hall outside. The alarms silenced and the building sounded empty. A small squeak came from the door opening.

"Cameron?" Spencer's voice came again but much quieter this time.

"Yeah, over here," I answered. Footsteps came rushing up and with my adjusted night vision, my big brother's face came into view.

"Oh my God, Cameron."

He grabbed my face, inspecting all of the bruises and cuts, "what the hell happened?"

I started laughing for no reason and put my head on his shoulder as he hugged me tight against him. Tears rose in my eyes. I'd missed him more than I realized.

"Spence, we've got another one over here." My cousin Sabrina's voice appeared. I looked over and she had a gun pointed at Lexa, who was terrified.

"Sabrina, hold on. Spencer, my feet. They're shackled."

Spencer, along with my uncle Ashton broke the chains that held me to the wall, leaving me with some very stylish (not) anklets. Unable to stand just yet from my feet being asleep, I crawled over to Lexa, who was begging me with her eyes not to leave her.

"Cam, can you Change? We could really use some more wolves running around," Spencer said.

"No, I can't. They gave both of us drugs that are stopping us from being able to."

From the corner, I could hear Ashton over a talkie, telling them that I had been found. I began yanking on the chains that held Lexa.

"Spence, Ash, guys please help me," As the two broke the metal, I explained who Lexa was. I helped her up and she grabbed me into a hug. Spencer held out a gun to her.

Lexa shook her head, "I-I don't really know how to use one."

The emergency lights of the compound turned on. I could finally see just how dirty Lexa was and I assumed, I looked the same way.

"Cameron?" I turned around in a flash. In the doorway stood my father. A sob broke from my chest and I rushed him. Dad crushed me against his chest and I felt a sob rock through him as well. He pulled me back and inspected me as well.

"Worst injuries are my wrists and kneecaps. I may have gotten stabbed," I told him. Dad smirked, not shocked that I had somehow gotten stabbed. I reached up and wiped the tear out of his eye, not saying a word. Dad cleared his throat, absorbing his emotions and shuffled a bag off of his shoulder.

"Figured you might want these," he said. I dropped the bag on the ground, knowing what was inside. I assembled my weapons into my harness and turned to Lexa. She seemed shocked.

"I didn't realize the rumours were so true," she said. I was confused as to what rumours she was referring to but I smiled and shrugged, taking her hand.

Out in the hallway, I gave my aunt and uncle a hug and scuffed Maya on the head. I glanced at Lexa, who's eyes were wide. She'd only met a very limited number of skin-walkers in her life other than her family and none of them had stayed around very long.

"I'll introduce you later," I whispered in her ear.

"We need to split up again and find everyone else," Dad said.

"There's four others from Lexa's group," I explained, "Daunte, Tessa, Jenny and Roan."

Dad kissed me on the cheek, took one last good look at my damaged face and headed off down the hall in the opposite direction. I could hear him relaying the information over the walkie-talkies. Spencer came up beside me, gun extended in his hand. His eyes darted towards Lexa. I nodded, taking it. I faced her and held it out. Lexa opened her mouth to protest but I beat her to it.

"Just take it. It's easy, just aim and pull the trigger. I would feel a lot better if you had it."

That seemed to convince her.

We set off down the hallway. My uncle Ashton made Lexa stay close to the back since she didn't know how to use a gun. I was in the front due to knowing the compound the best. Spencer flanked my right with Sabrina on my left. My female cousin held a gun in her hand but I knew she would have been way more comfortable throwing a fireball in somebody's face than shooting them. Ashton and Michael came up the back, opening doors and doing quick room scans as we went.

Coming up on a closed door, we all heard breathing coming from within. Setting up, Michael pushed the door open. A small gasp came and then nothing, the person trying to hold their breath. I had a good idea of who was in this room.

"Jenny? It's Cameron and Lexa," I said softly. Her small head peaked up from behind the bed.

"Lexa?" she said, voice shaking. Lexa stepped into the door frame and Jenny was in her arms instantly.

I placed my hand on Jenny's back, "come on, we have to keep going."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 ** _Derek's POV_**

I felt much calmer about the rest of the mission now that I had seen my daughter and I visually knew she was safe. I was still ready to rip the head off of anyone who had kept her locked up in that room though. I think that the relief I was feeling was a collective emotion. Simon, Tori and even Maya, in cougar form held their bodies a little more comfortably and weren't as afraid of what they would find around the next corner.

After we left Cameron and the others, we ended up in an area that appeared to hold the offices. This compound was a lot more confusing and ill-designed than the one that Chloe had been locked in when we were sixteen. This part of the building had been cleared of all employees. They must have been gathering somewhere else or left the property all together. It was silent. It wasn't hard to clear each room as the doors were all left open. Except for one and I could hear heavy panting coming from the inside. I stuck my hand up, stopping us. Simon prepared a spell of attack, Tori raised her gun and Maya bent, ready to attack. I swung the door open and aimed. In the corner of the room, stood a dark grey wolf, teeth bare and growling. That was until it realized who was at the door.

"Back down," I said, "it's Dean."

The wolf stepped up to us and I patted him on the back. He stepped out into the hallway and in the glow of the emergency lights, I assessed him. He didn't look as beat up as Cameron or the other girl had but there was still blood ruffled throughout his fur.

"Come on, let's go" Tori said to us. Suddenly, the sound of loud and scattered footsteps come down the hall. We prepared for attack when a man barely hitting middle age rounded the corner. He was a complete mess, shirt wrinkled and untucked and bits of dirt covered his whole body. In his hand was a hand gun and in the grip of his other arm was Hayley who looked terrified and sleepy. She was drugged but not enough to not know what was going on. When the man saw us, he skidded to a stop and instantly put the gun to Hayley's head. Our guns raised higher.

 ** _Cameron's POV_**

We had found Andy, Tessa and Roan hiding in one of the storage rooms, trying to figure out a plan of attack. I gave Roan one of my guns and our growing group made its way towards the front of the building since that was where we were supposed to meet. Hearing the muttering of low voices, Spencer and I halted everyone to a stop. Glancing around the corner, I saw two guards facing away from us outside of the electrical room. I holstered my gun and pulled out one of my machetes. I nodded at Spencer who took a switch blade out of the pocket of his pants. The two of us crept around the corner and behind the guards. In smooth and practiced movements, we attacked. Spencer slit the one guard's throat and I stabbed the other at an angle between ribs, hitting his heart. Removing my machete, Spencer and I both caught the men as they fell, lowering them to the ground.

A third guard came around the corner, not seeing him as we were distracted by putting the dead bodies on the ground. He was able to pull his gun out and shoot off a few rounds, one hitting Spencer in the left shoulder. He only grunted as if it was a bee sting. I knew my brother wanted to swear but with Jenny here, he wasn't going to. He was used to watching his mouth around younger kids, even in stressful situations. With the speed of a werewolf, I removed my gun from its holster and shot the guard in the head. A second bullet buzzed past my head as I pulled the trigger and hit the guard in the chest, directly in the heart. I glanced back to see Ashton standing there with his gun raised. He just nodded his head and I responded. Cleaning my knife off on my dress, I glanced down at the face of the guard I had stabbed. I almost started laughing. It was the guard that had tried to start a fight with me in front of the senior guards and my friends' weeks ago. Karma was a bitch. I paused thinking back to that day. Was it weeks ago?

Continuing on, I moved with ease. That hadn't been the first person I had ever killed. Working with my dad and meeting with different people in the supernatural community, even in the human world came with its risks. The occasional person would try to stab us in the back (sometimes literally) and we dealt with it in the most readily available way possible. It almost never ended bloody but some people just didn't take persuasion and threats very well.

I turned around a corner, my gun out ahead of me. At the end was a door, illuminated by a red exit sign. There was a feeling of relief.

"Alright, Sabrina take these five out and meet Daniel and the others. They'll check these guys out and make sure they're fine then put them in a van to wait for the rest of us," Ashton instructed. The group split in half, all of those who had been stuck in here went towards the exit. Lexa stopped and ran back. I was shocked when she reached up and kissed me. I closed my eyes, momentarily falling into the kiss. After a minute, Lexa stepped back with a grin on her face and she ran off, taking Jenny's hand.

"You know, I should stay and help." Andy said, ignoring what just happened. He didn't sound surprised at all. I stared at Lexa, with my mouth slightly open before physically shaking my head and looking at my friend.

"No, they need you outside. Now, go." Andy didn't argue. He never did. He just followed the other four out the door. Michael, Ashton, Spencer and I waited for it to shut before continuing through the compound. We had radioed in when we found Roan, Tessa, Andy and Jenny and no one else had called saying anything so Hayley, Daunte and Dean were still left in the compound. I was eager to find my best friend and get out of here.

We came to another corner and I must have been distracted because I missed the sound of the guard's footsteps as he rounded the corner as I cleared a small room. Ashton was closest and punched the guard in the face. A fight broke out between the two, both getting good shots in. Of course, Ashton was a more skilled fighter but the guard was going on fear, I could smell it. And a creature that was afraid fought wildly. Spencer, Michael and I had our guns raised, waiting for a clear shot. Ashton provided that when he kicked the guard in the chest, causing him to stumble backwards. Spencer put a bullet in the back of his head. We took a minute to let Ashton catch his breath and pick up his gun.

"Why do I feel like we're going to Hell for this?" Michael asked, staring at the body.

"I don't know, I think perhaps the Fates will see it in our favour," I commented with a smirk. Michael just shrugged, a sick look on his face as he gave the corpse another look.

We continued through the building and up a set of partially demolished stairs that I had never seen before. I trusted they were going the right way.

"So, why did the building shake earlier?" I said in a low voice.

"Oh, well our darling brother was trying to blow up the front gates and draw attention. He didn't realize how big the blow would be and instead he blew up the front of the building," Spencer explained. I snorted. Dylan definitely hadn't gotten our father's gift for science.

We arrived at another corner when voices down the hall began to be clear. I could recognize my dad, speaking softly and I could hear a tone of worry. Another voice appeared, and I started seeing red. Ford. I glanced around the corner and I almost killed him from here. Ford stood with a gun held to Hayley's head while Simon and Tori held guns pointed at him and a wolf who I knew in my gut was Dean was crouched and ready to attack. I knew my dad was trying to talk him down. I hid back around the corner. I wish I could have just shot him but the risk of hitting Hayley, no matter how good of a shot I was, was too high. I looked to my brother who had just peeked around the corner as well. He was furious as well and I knew he wanted to do the same as me. An idea dawned on me. I holstered my gun, and slid off my harness. I gave it to Michael.

"Cover me," I mumbled to Spencer and Ashton. I touched my brother's cheek affectionately and smiled. Putting my hands up, I rounded the corner.

"Hey Ford; wouldn't you rather have that gun to my head?" I called. Everyone looked at me. I could easily read the fear on the faces of my family. I barely looked to Dean but I could see in his eyes that he knew I would likely get shot.

"Trade me for her. You can get out of here with me in tow. I'm worth more, remember?"

Ford's eyes filled with temptation and I knew that he was going to accept my offer. He was a greedy man and couldn't hide it anymore, even when his life was on the line. He nodded but kept the gun on Hayley. His eyes flickered to the three firearms pointed at his head.

"Guys, lower your guns. It's fine. I can deal with this," I said. It took a minute for the three of them to lower their guns. My dad was the last to put his down but with a nod from me, it worked. I walked up to him and Ford released Hayley. She looked like she wanted to disagree but I just shook my head. Ford wrapped his arm around my neck, squeezing slightly and I felt his gun pressed to my right temple. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Spencer step around the corner, gun raised. Ford hadn't noticed him since his attention was on the more immediate threat. He began to pull me backwards, heading for a separate hall.

"Time to go. Perfect timing Miss. Caine," Ford said.

"I know," I said after we had backed up a few more steps. I went into action. Stepping hard on his foot, I grabbed his right wrist and broke it, causing him to drop the gun. Ford released my neck, clutching his broken wrist. I spun and punched him in the face. His body began to crumble down and I kicked him in the chest, forcing him to fall. I stepped on his good hand after he had hit the ground. Once that was broken as well, I stepped on Ford's neck with slight pressure. Ford's eyes were full of rage as it hit him how he'd been tricked which quickly flicked to fear. I'm not exactly sure why that shocked him. With all the surveillance that he had done on me, had he not known me at all? I heard footsteps coming up behind me and my dad appeared at my side. I glanced at him, a gun held out in his hands. I took it from him, looking from the metal to the man on the ground. Aiming it at his face, I let a smile cover my face. Not a happy one but an angry and satisfied one.

"Let me be honest with you," was the last thing Ford heard before I pulled the trigger.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: hey guys, so this chapter is kinda gory. So if you have a problem with that, the ending is the the part. Hope you enjoy! And I hope you've all enjoyed so far.**

 **Chapter 20**

I could feel the blood that had splattered on my face as I looked at the dead man in front of me. I felt no remorse which in reality would probably be a bad thing when I was able to take a minute and reflect but that wasn't now. Dad and I walked back to the others. Hayley ran up, throwing her arms around me. I was shocked for a second but I hugged her back. I took a deep breath, feeling a knot loosen in my stomach knowing that she was safe.

"Have you seen Daunte?" I asked when I pulled back.

"Yeah, we've already sent him outside. We'd just come across Dean when that man, Ford showed up with Hayley," dad explained. Spencer came up beside me, with Ashton and Michael behind him. I looked at everyone and nodded my head.

"Let's go."

We made it to the front door, finally. It was completely destroyed and an image of my brother's pure excitement at the size of the blast filled my mind. There were dead employees scattering the ground. I mean, there had been throughout the entire building but this was a centralized group. A certain white lab jacket caught my eye. I walked away from everyone to see my thoughts were confirmed. McHale's dead eyes stared up at me, his finale expression was shock. There was no obvious evidence of his death but it didn't matter. He couldn't do any more tests on children. I basically just shrugged my shoulders and left the corpse under the rubble.

The walk to the edge of the compound was longer than if I had been in wolf form. We all kept ourselves on alert even as we got closer to the edge of the compound. We walked through rubble of the explosion the entire way. Seeing the demolished gate, I felt freedom swell in my chest.

I saw my twin brother standing in front of the vans, his back to me.

"Dylan," I let out a breath. He spun around and we ran at each other. Oddly, a piece that I hadn't realized was missing slid back into place. Must be a twin thing.

"Son, when did you Change back?" Dad asked him. Dylan explained why he'd Changed while I gave a hug to the rest of my family.

"I don't think we have time to wait for you to Change back, Maya," dad said to the cougar that sat beside Daniel and Ashton. She awkwardly nodded her head, "you can Change when we get back to the hotel."

I sat in the front passenger's seat of the SUV as my dad drove away from the compound. I held my arm out the window, feeling the whipping of the air across my hand. The feeling of freedom was overwhelming. My dad and I were the only silent ones in the vehicle. Spencer, Dylan, Tessa, Hayley, and Lexa were all chatting away and getting to know each other. Driving past an open field, movement caught my eye.

"Dad," I said, "Dad, stop the car. Stop the car!"

The car jerked to a stop on the shoulder of the road. I heard the squeals of the other vans stopping, probably wondering why the hell we had stopped.

"What's wrong?" he asked, on high alert. I took my gun out of the holster I'd thrown on the floor. Aiming at the running figure, I let one shot ring out. The figure fell to the ground but I knew I hadn't hit her. Miranda's head popped up from the weeds and she struggled to her feet and started to run.

I grabbed the walkie-talkie from the dashboard, "who wants to go hunting?"

I didn't wait for a response. I lept out of the van and started running after Miranda. The fact I was barefoot and still in the small and tight dress from before made no difference to me. I ran down the embankment that led off the road and into the field. The wheat must have been cut down a couple weeks ago as it had started growing back. Tall but not tall enough to slow us down. Glancing behind me, Spencer, Dean, Dylan, Maya, Ashton and Lexa were catching up to me. Our group was quickly closing in on Miranda. I could hear her heart pounding and her breath was ragged. Maya matched my stride, and soon overtook me. She leapt in the air and landed on Miranda's back. Before Miranda hit the ground, Maya leapt off her. Miranda flipped onto her back and Maya started circling her as we met them. Spencer and Dylan aimed their guns at Miranda's head. I felt a sense of overwhelming satisfaction seeing her clothes destroyed and covered in ashes and her face with cuts and dirt. She was terrified and that made me smirk. I took a switch blade out of Spencer's pocket and offered it to Lexa. Her eyes grew wide and she started stutter. I don't know why I even considered that she would take it.

"No? Alright then," I flicked open the switch blade and bent down to Miranda's knees and dug the blade under her caps but twisted the knife as I pulled it out, letting the blood flow, "that's for me," I moved to her shoulders and left long slices across both sides of her collar bone, "that's for Dean and Andy," I moved across to her right thigh and violently cut along her thigh, dragging the blade to her knee, "that's for Hayley," I picked up her right hand and examined it. I'd been ignoring Miranda's screams the entire time and I met her eyes. There were tears covering her face and I could only smell the fear rolling off her. I couldn't lie, I was thriving off of her fear of me. I snapped all her fingers at once, letting them meet the back of her hand. She let out a sound that I could only describe as almost demonic.

"That's for everyone else you've ever killed and screwed over." I glanced over at everyone. Dean, Spencer, Dylan and Ashton were the only ones watching still. Lexa had her back completely turned and Maya and Daniel were looking off to the sides. I took a final sigh and glared back at Miranda. She was losing blood rapidly and was going to die soon.

I turned the blade over in my hand and then stabbed the tip in her throat. I pulled out slowly and dragged it across her throat, missing her jugular completely and on purpose. I dropped the blade and stood up, aiming my gun that I had dropped previously at her head.

"But this is from me as a thank you for the memories," I said and pulled the trigger. I heard someone jump slightly behind me and I knew it was Lexa. Miranda's skull lay in fragments all over the earth and I kicked the blade just under the body.

I turned to everyone and the only person who looked really shocked was Lexa. I could feel the collective shock and fear though radiating out of everyone's minds. I was even a bit surprised with myself. I was starting to let the knowledge of all the murders I had committed today fill my head but I stopped myself. I could break down later. I needed to have the hard shell that my father trained me to have.

"Any complaints? No? Let's go home," I said and pushed past everyone to head back to the vans. I could see my father, aunt and uncles waiting for us on the road. Their expressions were neutral but I knew Dad would want to talk this through at some point.

For a moment, I stopped and faced the body. I shot a fire ball at it and the flesh went up in flames. Dean pressed against my legs and we headed back to the vans, finally free of them all.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

That night, I slept like a baby. My mum insisted on sleeping in bed with my sister and me. Even though they had such tiny bodies, we were cramped but I wouldn't have had it any other way. My family of six had crammed ourselves into one room. We had tasted the feeling of losing one another and we clung to being together again. Dad was falling asleep in a lounge chair, guarding the door when I'd fallen asleep. I had seen him slide a gun in between his leg and the fabric for safety, just as I had done with one under the bed and so did my brothers. Maggie had her switch blade in the pillow case also. She whispered to me that she had slept with it every night since I had been gone. We all had a feeling that there may be a retaliation that was shadowing in the back of our minds.

When I'd woken up the next morning, I was honestly surprised that my family rescuing me yesterday hadn't just been a dream. I almost expected to wake up in my cell again. As I sat up, I noticed my dad was no longer sitting in the lounge chair. That didn't worry me though, he was almost always awake before dawn. Without looking around, I knew I was the second person awake. I'm glad that somethings hadn't changed since I'd been away. Carefully taking my sister's arm off of my stomach, I noticed a shadow outside the front window of the motel room. I opened the front door silently, not wanting to wake the rest of my family. My dad barely turned, keeping his eyes on the busy road speeding past the motel.

"How much sleep did you get last night?" I asked, standing beside him. He shrugged, giving me no real answer. I knew this meant he'd been up for hours already today.

"Are we going to Grandpa's for a few days before we move?"

"Longer than a few days. Your mum and I haven't had a chance to look for some place to buy since you got picked up."

"Why don't we just go to New York for a while? Stay with the Pack until we regroup."

"I've been thinking about that. I called Elena this morning to let her know that we had found you and what happened at the compound. She suggested you should come down for a bit of time, until we find a more permanent place."

"Meaning I'm going to Syracuse." Elena, being the Alpha of the Pack didn't suggest things. She instructed them in a way that wasn't overly authoritative.

My dad smiled, "exactly."

We stayed silent until the sun had completely risen. I pulled the cheap sweater that someone had picked out for me tighter against my body.

"What's going to be done with the others? Lexa and her friends?" I asked, assuming my dad had a plan already formed in his head.

"We may see if they'll want to go to Badger Lake. The Nasts' would be willing to take them. We'll do the best we can to send them home to their families though," dad explained. There was a worry in his mind that we wouldn't be able to find their parents or if we did, they would send them back to Edison Rejuvenation. I knew it was in his mind because it was a thought I had last night. If I concentrated or allowed his thoughts to flow into my mind, I knew I would be able to confirm if that's what was causing the slight crease above his eyebrows. I often forgot that I was able to read people's thoughts. Though I was raised by werewolves and with magic, and even with an uncle who was telepathic, it was too out there for me.

"You and mum are going to sit down with me later and explain all the things you didn't, right?"

Dad sighed, "yes we will once we get to my father's. Cameron, maybe we should have told you-"

"Yes, you should have. There is no maybe," I began walking back to our room, "We should start waking everybody up so we can leave. We shouldn't stay here much longer."

Five hours later, our vans had pulled in the driveway of my grandfather's period home and we were collectively unloading all of the weapons that had been brought to the "Great Rescue" as Andy had started calling it. I'm pretty sure he was still a little delusional from whatever drugs Edison Rejuvenation had given him. My aunts Tori and Jane escorted our newer friends inside and took them to the living room. Lexa squeezed my hand as she passed and I gave her a smile.

"Hey," I turned to Dean who had walked up beside me at the back of the van, "how are you feeling?"

I shrugged, "tense if I'm to be honest. I know we destroyed that entire facility but I feel like someone is coming for us. That being back here with my family, is dangerous."

"I get it. I'm expecting Ford to appear out of nowhere and tell me this was some test and that we failed," my body tensed thinking about Ford's last moments and how they had played out. Dean placed his hand on my shoulder and my gaze met him. What was looking back at me was vulnerability, trust and a bit of fear. I knew it wasn't fear of me, it was fear for me. I could feel myself beginning to let the emotions of not only Ford's death but all of the others' I had caused, as well the ones I hadn't, start running through my head. Dean read my face with ease, and wrapped his arms tightly around my shoulders. My arms slid around his waist and I let the tears control themselves. I always felt guilt after killing someone but this sensation was overwhelming.

"It's okay. They deserved what happened to them, we needed to do it or they would have done it to someone else. Something that could have been much worse," Dean whispered in my ear. It was what I needed to hear, a reminder that there was a purpose to the events that occurred yesterday and how I got through it with no emotions.

"Dean, take Cameron to one of the rooms and make sure she gets some rest" I heard my dad's voice and I felt Dean nod on the side of my head. Leaving one arm around my shoulder, Dean escorted me into the large house. I caught a glance of Lexa watching Dean lead me, eyes red with tears still falling, up the stairs. Dean took me to one of the spare rooms that over-looked the cabins and woods that sat on the property. This room was often used by my sister but I had slept in here a few times over the years.

I slid my shoes off my feet, starting to feel my body crave the comforting mattress. As I walked towards the bed I took the crappy sweater off, leaving me in just a sports bra. When my mum had given it to me to wear, she told me that no one could remember what my bra size when I gave her a 'what the hell' look. I didn't care that Dean was in the room with me. He had seen me in a whole lot less, looking a whole lot worse. I sat on the edge of the bed and bent over, leaning my elbows on my knees. Dean sat beside me, resting his back against the head board. There was silence for a moment as I controlled my emotions.

"I'm going to Stonehaven for a while. Let everyone else fix what's happening around here, clean up the mess we left. Elena suggested it but dad agrees. I do too," I said, not expecting a response. I saw Dean nod his head when I looked at him. He looked tired. Seeing him looking like this, so vulnerable made me realize how unable to protect himself he was right now if we were to be attacked. I wondered if I looked the same.

"That makes sense. Elena will want to keep an eye on you and make sure nothing else happens to you. You're a rare gem being a female werewolf," I rolled my eyes at this comment, "you won't be there long. Your family already misses you too much."

I didn't say anything else. At this moment, I did want to be at Stonehaven, the home of the Pack in New York for a while. I wanted to hide from all of the threats that were around me. I may have sounded like a child or weak saying that, but I was tired. I felt as if I had been running on adrenaline for the past month and my body was crashing both physically and mentally. I needed a long and safe break. I didn't need to let Dean know how I felt though. I moved, sliding up the bed and laying my head on Dean's legs.

"Hold on," I sat up, expecting Dean to want to talk about his feelings or something I wasn't ready for. I was surprised when he only shuffled down and rested his head on a pillow, "okay go ahead."

 **oOo**

I stood in the library of my grandfather's home, wearing a floor length dress that used to be my aunt Tori's, flicking through one of the grimoires that Grandpa had collected over the years. I truly looked like a proper witch. The house was silent due to everyone being outside, practicing their powers or packing up the vans. We'd been here for just over a week and almost every waking hour was spent making plans. Where we were moving to, who was going where, who could give us information about Edison Rejuvenation. Dad had wanted to send me off to Stonehaven the day after we arrived at Grandpa's. I wasn't letting that happen.

Three days ago, my parents finally had gotten the courage to sit me down and tell me about my first year of life. The three of us were in Grandpa's office with the door locked so no one could disturb us. My dad sat behind the desk, reclining in the wheelie-chair and I sat on the window bench, cross legged. Mum looked between the two of us, then lowered herself into a chair that sat on the other side of the desk. At first, the three of us were quiet. I knew my father wanted me to ask questions so he could answer, making this more of an interview then a confession. I wanted to be stubborn though but he had over twenty years on me of practice in silence.

"How did I end up with them?" I asked. I saw mum let out a sigh. She hated the silence too, knowing that my father and I could have let it go on for much longer. Dad shifted, "we were still at the hospital. It was two days after you and Dylan were born. Your mum was sleeping and I was on the phone with her father, telling him that Chloe had given birth to twins. Everyone except for Simon and Jane had gone home. It was maybe five thirty in the morning. Simon came running into your mother's room and told me that you were missing.

'After making sure he hadn't just forgotten which baby you were, then breaking half the room, and trying not to injure any of the doctors, we got ahold of the security footage. There was a man leaving the hospital with a duffel bag which you were in. We had no clue who he was or why he'd taken you. We never got a ransom note either. We called everyone that we could think of, called the Cabals, even reported you missing to the human police. Jeremy, the last Alpha of the Pack," I knew who Jeremy was but I didn't interrupt, "offered to let us move to Stonehaven while we tried to find you but neither Chloe or I could leave. It felt too far and too much of a risk."

I glanced at my mum, where I noticed a tear falling down her cheek. Dad noticed as well and jumped ahead in the details.

"Anyways, on your first birthday, we got a call from Jeremy saying that he'd received a call from someone who said that you could be found at the hospital where you were born. And you were there, looking healthy. The same man was on security footage dropping a similar duffel bag off at the maternity ward. Even now, we still could never find out who he was but we can assume he was a member of Edison Rejuvenation or the St Cloud Cabal who runs the experiment."

I took in everything that my dad had just told me. I don't know what I expected him to tell me. I just nodded my head, not having an answer but another question.

"When did you figure out that I had powers that I shouldn't?"

Mum let out a laugh, "I realized that something was different when Dylan took your stuffed animal so you had a temper tantrum and I watched you light his blanket on fire with your right hand."

I laughed at the image my mind picked up from hers.

"Once when you were five, you got ahold of one of the starter spell books that Tori had found. You were just starting to read and you ended up making Spencer levitate in the air for about fifteen minutes. Scared the shit out him," dad told me.

I was pulled out of my thoughts by someone clearing their throat behind me. I turned to see Lexa standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame. I smiled at her, putting the grimoire back on the shelf.

"What's up?"

"We're leaving now. Your aunt is driving me, Jenny and Roan to the airport. I just wanted to say goodbye."

I walked up to her, where we exchanged a tight hug.

After my talk with my parents the other day, I had spent the next few hours in Dean's room at the cabin we were sharing with Hayley, Andy and Dylan going over everything I had just learned. He let me rant about it and helped me process it all. Leaving his room, I ran into Lexa who wanted to talk. She sat me down, and basically said thanks for giving her a distraction while we were kidnapped.

"There's a lot of unresolved feelings between you and Dean and it's not something easily hidden. I think both of us needed someone new to distract us from our own situations and problems while we were there," she had said. I agreed with her without even realizing it. I adored Lexa and was extremely attracted to her but there was Dean and that's all I needed to know I couldn't be with her.

Hayley had overheard the conversation, sitting beside me on the couch.

"Well, now we can have conversations about how hot girls are, you attractive girl" Hayley put her head on my shoulder.

So now, Lexa and the others were being shipped off to their families and Badger Lake. Daunte and Tessa had both left last night, both meeting their parents in Alberta, heading to Badger Lake for safety with the Nast Cabal. Lexa, Roan and Jenny on the other hand were each flying out to different parts of Canada to be reunited with their families. Each had spoken to their families on the phone within the last few days and even Skyped with them. They were excited but worried. We didn't know if someone was going to come after us one day. I understood now why Dad had always been so insistent about his kids being able to protect themselves.

I followed Lexa outside and gave Jenny and Roan both hugs. We had already given them our new cell phone numbers, hoping they would stay in touch once we were back to our lives. I watched the trio get into the van with Aunt Tori and Uncle Richard in the front seats. Standing with Dean, Andy and Hayley, we watched the car disappear down the road. I draped my arms over Hayley's shoulder and smiled at my best friend. She laughed and wrapped her arms around my waist, putting her head on my shoulder. We were all going to be able to start living our lives again. I could say normally, but I would be lying. We were never normal and who wanted to be?


	22. Epilogue

**A/N: Hey everybody! Thank you so much for all of the support and for reading my fanfiction! This is the last "chapter". I am extremely proud of this story. I have had ideas for part 2 but that will be another time because I am working on two original pieces of my own. I hope you all enjoy this final part !**

 **Epilogue**

I'd been at Stonehaven for three months now. Almost every day was spent play fighting (as a wolf and a human) with the other members of the Pack, specifically Kat and Logan, Elena's twins who were twelve years old and eating. Today was going to be the best one so far though. I had been up at dawn, wanting to go for a run. Elena and Clay were taking the twins and I to the city later to see a show. It was my first time and I was excited.

I was sitting on the back porch, reading a grimoire that one of Elena's witch friends had sent for me to study. Since I had been here, I began to study real spells and how to do them properly instead of by accident and out of boredom. Aunt Tori had been training me the best she could over Skype. One of Elena's friends' Savannah had been giving me some suggestions when she could. It was a lot of work and in all honestly, I was waiting for my magic to crap out because there could only so much energy they had put into me. I was throwing the occasional fireball, reading minds and seeing ghosts as well. Using all my powers in one day drained my energy so I had to be careful. I had spent more than one day here in bed because I was so exhausted.

Everyone was lounging around the house today. We'd gone for a four-hour run last night and all of us were still tired. Nick, who was almost fifty-five years old at this point and didn't look a day over thirty-five had decided he wanted to use me as a chew toy and I may have pounded on him afterwards. With no clothes on. It didn't go any farther than both of us ending up with bruises that hung around for two hours because, well… That's gross. Nick was hot but… ew…

Another face showed up in my mind when I thought about sex. Dean and I had talked on the phone a couple times a week since I'd gotten here. I don't know what we were but I missed him a lot. We'd spoken about our breakup and the fears I'd had about the commitment that came with being a werewolf being the cause of the break-up. It was the first time we had spoken about it and when I had told Hayley about it, she pretty much lost her mind. I wished that he would come down and visit but Dean was wrapped up in work right now. Along with Andy, he'd joined Dad and my brothers searching for supernaturals in Canada who were trying to mess things up for the rest of us. It took up a lot of his time and I wish I was more frustrated by that.

I was planning on joining them when I got back to Canada before going to school for business and computer engineering. I was hoping to go anyways. I hadn't told my parents my plans yet but Dean knew and he was ready to support me. The real question though, was when I was going to go home. I missed my family, who had been visiting last week but this lifestyle of freely being able to run around in wolf form and not be worried about who could see me was something I desired to keep. I could throw fireballs at the back of my idiot friends' heads and talk to ghosts without the concern that people think I've lost my mind.

While they were here, mum had told me that they had found a house that was outside of the city. It was farther North than we had been living and closer to Grandpa. Dad didn't want to leave Ontario though which I was okay with. Hayley was living with her parents and they were planning on moving close to wherever we had settled down but a town over. Andy's parents weren't planning on moving though. Andy was working on that or moving out soon.

I heard the doorbell slam open at the front of the mansion and lept off my chair. I ran inside as I heard the thudding of footsteps coming from all angles of the house. Clay, Elena's husband, Kat and Logan's father and the werewolf with a reputation that kept most non-Pack werewolves at bay came into the dining room, carrying at least seven bags of food. I shoved Logan out of the way as he lept over the railing of the stairs. I jumped onto Nick's back as he stopped in the door way of the dining room. Kat came running out of the computer room, sliding to a stop beside her brother. Clay just stood opposite us, not a look of worry that we would tackle him shadowing his face. We all just stood there, waiting for him to put the bags down. Pretty sure there was drool falling down the side of Logan's face. Elena and Antonio, Nick's father carried in plates, strolled/pushed past us into the room. They took the bags from Clay and the three set out the containers. Elena filled up her plate of food slowly, just doing it to torment us. Being Alpha, we had to follow her orders whether we wanted to or not. Stepping away from the table, she looked at her children, Nick and I.  
She rolled her eyes, "fine, go."

The four of us, joined by Clay and Antonio got our food. We were a lot more civilized at getting the food then we were getting to the food. If we weren't, Elena would make us not only clean up the mess but the entire room as well. Something we didn't want to do. Once our plates were stacked with food, I headed back out to the backyard. Kat followed me and we both sat, eating and talking about the trip tonight, enjoying the great fall day that New York was having.

I could hear conversations happening throughout the house. The door slid open behind us and someone stepped out. Assuming it was just Logan coming to steal food from his sister and I, I ignored him. Kat looked at who came out but didn't say anything either.

"Wow, I come all this way and I don't even get a hello," my head whipped around at the first word and I was in his arms, my legs around his waist before he finished his sentence.

Dean was laughing, holding me tightly to him. My arms were around his neck, and I was pretty sure I was cutting off his breathing but I didn't care at that moment.

"I'll just go finish this inside," Kat picked up her plate and walked around us, inside the house. I pulled back and looked into his face, grinning.

"Hi," I said. Dean started laughing.

"Hey there."

I leaned down and kissed him. My hands held his face to me and I was pulled tighter against him. One of Dean's hands stayed on my waist while the other moved down under my butt.

I pulled my head back for a moment and looked him in the eyes, which seemed a brighter hazel than usual. Maybe it was the sun.

"Hayley is here too, by the way. So are Andy and Dylan," he said.

I glanced behind him, where I could hear the voices of my friends and brother. I'd see them later.

"How long are you here for?" I asked, my one hand messing with his shaggy hair.

"Until you want to go home. I'm not letting you run off again. I miss you too much."

My heart swelled and I knew in a couple hours I would tell him that he was being ridiculous and that he needed to go home after a short visit, but right now I missed him and I wanted him. He started walking, keeping me on his hips and went towards the woods. I could feel eyes watching us out the house windows and I could imagine Nick, Hayley and Logan making stupid cracks at us but I didn't care. These woods weren't used for just werewolf runs, you know.


End file.
